Yandere RE:SET
by iBerSerkk
Summary: Yandere: I Love You So I Want to Kill You - But re-written to have a main character who isn't a complete moron. What happens when you take your stereotypical moronic horror protagonist and give him a functioning brain and a sense of security and self-preservation? Read on to see my take on it! I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Well, it's been five and a half years. I'm very sorry I haven't done anything in all this time. Again, I'd originally only written one to begin with because I had a very boring weekend with time to kill and no internet. I honestly didn't expect to ever come back to this, but, well, to be honest, I do very much love Yandere for what it's given me, strange as that might be to hear. And I do sometimes have quite the imagination. This won't be an ending re-write, so much as a re-write of the entire story, with a protagonist that's much more aware of himself and his surroundings.

Similar to last time, if you've played the game, you know what the music and sprites sound/look like, so I'll be formatting them both the same way I did in the previous fic. However, I am ordering the BGMs a little differently for my own convenience. I happen to be a fan of the soundtrack, so I made a save file for each of the seven.

Oh, by the way, Credit to SENTIVE for the game's soundtrack, I never mentioned this in my last fanfic and I feel quite bad about that because they are very good.

BGM01 - The standard happy guitar music that plays at the start of the game, and typically when a day is just running a normal course and nothing exciting is happening.

BGM02 - The music that plays during the H-scenes, and during the courtyard scenes with Maika.

BGM03 - The weird sci-fi esque music that plays during confrontational scenes between Saki and the other girls.

BGM04 - The dark, depressing piano tune that plays while Maika is getting bullied, and when she spills her lunch on Subaru.

BGM05 - The very eerie & creepy music that plays during most perspective changes, and when Saki is following you when you escort Maika home after the first home visit.

BGM06 - The action-horror style music that plays during most of the route endings.

BGM07 - The depressing piano music that plays during the final night before an ending is decided, where Subaru is thinking about the past week.

Like last time, if there is any music playing, I will put whatever BGM is playing using the following format:

dialogue

PLAY [BGM01]

dialogue

And again, if there is no music, I will note it as such:

STOP MUSIC

If you don't know what any of the BGMs mean, which is likely if you've never played the game before, then I'm sorry but you're not gonna have a clue what you're meant to be listening to, as I have no idea what any of this game's soundtrack is called or where to find it. All I know is that it was performed by SENTIVE. It's a shame too, because the music really does add to the atmosphere. Maybe one of these days I'll record the audio and upload it to Youtube? Hopefully without getting copyrighted. And maybe I'll even be able to figure out what it's called and where to find it if someone knows.

When someone is speaking, their name will appear in brackets 1 line above their dialogue as such:

[Saki]  
Good morning, Subaru-chan!

Whenever the perspective changes to a different character, I will note it like this:

|Saki's Perspective|

If the perspective changes, music will be stopped until a BGM is written.

Whenever the background scene changes, it will be noted in parenthesis where the scene is taking place. Example:

(Subaru's Bedroom)

Oh, and as for the sprite the current girl is displaying...

It would be much more tedious to describe every time their sprite changes. However, since Subaru is going to be considerably less stupid here, he'll be likely to note if someone has a concerning expression on their face, or one that is relevant to the situation. He is also going to be much less of a dickhead, so hopefully that's good news to hear going in.

I apologize in advance for potential spelling/grammatical errors and such. I will try to go through what I write, but there may be misses here and there.

Now, then. Let us begin.

|Subaru's Perspective|

(Subaru's Bedroom)

PLAY [BGM01]

[Saki]  
So, I'm going to be in charge of the housework.

[Subaru]  
...What's with you, suddenly barging in like that?

[Saki]  
But... your parents are gone, right?

[Subaru]  
Yeah, I guess...

Both of my parents embarked on an eight day, seven night trip, stating that it was their "long desired vacation abroad."

I have school, so naturally I was left behind.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, you don't know how to do the laundry, cook, or clean, right?

[Subaru]  
I guess not...

Miyauchi Saki - She's my childhood friend who lives next door. She somehow heard about the situation with my parents and has been questioning me for nearly an hour ever since.

Well, she does have a point. I don't know much about housework.

After all, I am quite spoiled. I am very grateful to my parents for everything they do for me, though.

At least, when they're here. Now that they're gone, I'll have to do the cleaning, laundry,  
and even make my own food...

[Saki]  
And that's why you need someone to do the housework, right?

Saki says that with an endearing smile.

Housework is basically her speciality, after all. And since she's been in and out of my house ever since we were kids, she more or less knows every nook and cranny.

Though, it can get a little overbearing at times.

At any rate, my parents won't be back home for seven more days.

"Go study!" "Get up early!" "Don't go out late at night!"

They're very protective. It's not necessarily a bad thing, however it's been difficult for me to find motivation to bring a girl home, I'm worried how they would react.

Not to be 'that guy', but I am a popular guy at school. If I wanted to bring a girl home, it wouldn't be that hard for me, and there are a few I've had my eye on for awhile now.

Unfortunately, thanks to my parents, and, well, the girl in my room, it may be awhile before I am able to explore such pleasantries.

She's arguably more protective of me than my parents, and she tends to scare girls away. While I suppose I'm flattered by her...fondness of me, it does get irritating.

However, with my parents gone, Saki is really the only obstacle remaining between me and a fun-filled life as a teenager. If I could only deal with her...

You know, this week might end up being the best week of my life!

Though, there's still the problem of cleaning...the house as well as my laundry. I can't ask Saki to just do my chores and then leave when she's done, that would be awful of me.

At least food can be handled at the convenience store.

[Subaru]  
What should I do...

[Saki]  
Mhhh...? Did you say something, Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
Oh, sorry Saki! I was just thinking out loud to myself, that's all.

[Saki]  
It's okay! By the way, have you eaten yet?

[Subaru]  
I grabbed something from the convenience store earlier. I didn't want to bother you.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan! You can't! Those aren't healthy at all, you know. I could've made you something much better for you!

[Subaru]  
I understand, Saki. But one every now and then won't kill me. Don't worry about it, next time you can cook for me. Promise.

[Saki]  
You really mean that, Subaru-chan? And I can clean the house for you too, right? And the laundry...

Saki says, while happily smiling at me. I feel very grateful that she's so devoted to helping me, but it also makes me a little uncomfortable.

Isn't she being a little...clingy?

And besides, with her around, I'm probably not going to be bringing anyone home anytime soon.

I'm a healthy young man, after all. I do have needs, and given how close I am to having an opportunity to meet those needs, I may become desperate soon. This week is my chance.

Actually...

Saki...

I don't know what I'm thinking right now. We're childhood friends, it would be so wrong of me to even consider doing something like this.

But at the same time...

Do I like her?

No, not in that way at least...this is just me being a typical horny teenager sensing an opportunity to get laid.

And now I find myself examining her body from head to toe.

[Saki]  
Hey, Subaru-chan... You need me, don't you?

[Subaru]  
...You know, you're surprisingly cute.

[Saki]  
Huh...?

Saki stares blankly for a minute after my unexpected comment. Then, her entire face dyes red at once.

[Saki]  
Su-Subaru-chan, what do you mean "surprisingly"!? That's rude!

[Subaru]  
N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, I've never really noticed how cute you are until now.

Just like that I was already past the point of considering it, and was now complimenting her looks out of nowhere.

I hate taking advantage of her like this. But I'd rather this than just tell her to leave. Besides, she's right, I do need her. And if I'm going to enjoy my week the way I wanted to, well...

[Saki]  
Where is this coming from, Subaru-chan!?

She puts on a mock pouty face and pretends to sulk as if I'm teasing her on purpose. To be honest, it's so adorable that I can't help but stifle a chuckle, and she notices.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan! What's so funny!?

[Subaru]  
I'm sorry Saki, I can't help but admire how cute you really are. More importantly...  
Saki, you like me, right?

[Saki]  
EEHHHH!? Su-Su-Su-Subaru-chan!?

Oooh... It looks like steam's going to come bellowing out of her at any moment. Her face is completely red and she's all flustered.

I feel bad manipulating her like this, but at this point it's more my dick talking than me. All I can think of right now is how tonight may be the first night that I experience the greatest pleasure life has to offer.

It's not like I haven't seen her naked before, either. We used to take baths together, a long time ago. However, she's...grown in a few places since then.

She isn't the bustiest woman around, but she is still a woman nonetheless, and her body is the living evidence of such.

[Subaru]  
I really like you, you know?

[Saki]  
No way... Subaru-chan, you have lots of other girls...

[Subaru]  
That's nonsense! I'm not dating anyone, am I?

[Saki]  
I-I guess not, but still...

Though I would rather it be someone else, as I don't want to complicate my relationship with Saki...

That is not currently my top priority. I'm not sure how things between us will end up if this happens, but...there's no turning back now. Besides, getting another woman here while she's around would prove to be far too challenging even without my parents.

[Subaru]  
Hey, Saki...would you like to sleep with me?

I move closer to the still-flustered Saki and whisper that into her ear, gently blowing on it while placing my hands on her shoulders.

[Saki]  
WHA-WHAT!? What are you saying, Subaru...chan?

Watching her panic like this is amusing, but at the same time I can't help but feel guilty for taking advantage of her like this.

At the current rate I'm practically guaranteed to lose my virginity tonight, to a girl I've known since I was a kid. That's a good thing, right?

...So why am I having second thoughts?

[Subaru]  
...Wait. We shouldn't.

My face grows a little upset and I step back from her, averting my eyes from her.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...what's wrong?

[Subaru]  
I shouldn't do this with you...we've known each other so long...what if things started getting weird? I'd hate to ruin what we already have, you know?

[Saki]  
Wha...no! Subaru-chan! That wouldn't happen! I could never dislike you, Subaru-chan!

I feel like such an idiot for getting her excited like this, and then cutting it short. Not to say that I haven't gotten excited myself from all of this...I'll have to deal with that later.

[Subaru]  
Saki...I'm sorry. I think you should go home, it's late and we have school tomorrow. So head home, okay? You've done more than enough for me today.

[Saki]  
But, Subaru-chan...can't I sleep with you?

As she says that, my excitement levels rise even further than they already have, I know exactly what I want to say, and what I want to do, and why having her sleep with me tonight would be the best thing ever.

But I can't. Not Saki. It's not like I don't care about her, but again, sleeping with her might make things awkward and uncomfortable between us and I don't want that. Especially not when my parents are away, I'm kinda relying on her to get me through the week.

[Subaru]  
Hey, Saki, your parents are going to get worried if you're out all night, aren't they? Just go home for tonight, okay? I'll see you tomorrow when we get ready for school.

[Saki]  
Ohhh...okay... If you say so, I'll go back.

Though she's still reluctant at my words, she starts preparing to leave.

I jump into my bed and cross my arms behind my head, laying it on the pillow.

[Subaru]  
So who should I try to get with this week?

Without thinking, I accidentally said that out loud.

Saki's still in the room, too. Did she hear me?

I shut my mouth in a hurry and peek at Saki's face, who's about to leave.

[Saki]  
...Good night, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Y-Yeah. See you tomorrow!

(Subaru's living room)

Saki leaves without saying another word. I see her out the door and make sure she made it home properly.

What was that...?

Her eyes...

After hearing what I said, her expression had changed completely, and it stayed that way until she left.

I acted like I wanted to have sex with her, and then refused her...given her shift in attitude, it's obvious she heard what I said. Is she...jealous?

No...no, there's more to it than that. It's one thing for a girl to be jealous, but...

I can't get the image of the horror within her eyes as she left my house. I need to be very careful about this. This isn't jealousy, it's insanity. That's what I saw. Insanity.

I make sure to lock the door before heading back upstairs to my bed.

STOP MUSIC

(Fade to black)

[Subaru]  
Saki...what are you?

My body shivers at the thought of what might be to come.

If my dependency on her is as dangerous as I think it might be...

But I don't have much of a choice, for now.

I've got to endure at least this much.

I leave the room to confirm one more time that the doors are locked before finally going to bed.


	2. Day 1

PLAY [Birds chirping]

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...Subaru-chan?

Wha...what is it? This early...  
I'm tired...

[Saki]  
Hey, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chaaaaan!

My body is being shaken by someone.

Leave me alone... I want to sleep some more... It's not time to go yet...

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, Subaru-chaaaan!

Keep it down...

Urged by the voice, I reluctantly open my eyes.

So bright...

Facing the morning light, I squint my eyes and lightly glare at the person before me.

(Subaru's bed)

PLAY [BGM01]

[Subaru]  
Saki? What are you doing here? It's too early...

[Saki]  
That's no good, don't you know there's school today? If you sleep in, you're gonna be late.

Saki's smiling face is peering at me. I get a very sick feeling in my stomach, like something is wrong here, but I can't figure out what.

Besides, all I can really think about right now is sleeping. It's so early...

[Saki]  
Geez, get up already, Subaru-chan. It's morning.

[Subaru]  
Go away...

Even though she's right, resisting is so much more fun.

[Saki]  
Come on, it's morning, get up!

Saki starts to shake my body again.

[Subaru]  
Ergh... hey, stop it, Saki!

[Saki]  
But, but... you're not getting up at all, Subaru-chan! If you don't get up soon, you're gonna be late for school!

Saki puffs up her cheeks to show her discontent at my laziness.

It's a little annoying, but also endearing. I know she's just trying to get my lazy ass out of bed. Besides, she's cute when she gets like this.

[Subaru]  
Haha, alright alright, you win. But you haven't woken me up like this in a long time, Saki.  
Why the sudden change?

[Saki]  
Since your mom isn't here, she asked me to take care of you, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Huh...?

When did she ask her that?

Moreover...how did she get into my house? I made absolutely sure I locked the door last night.

Last night...memories of the look in her eyes when she heard my absent-minded comment cause me to conceal a gulp.

[Subaru]  
What happened to the locks? I thought I locked the door last night.

[Saki]  
Your mom also entrusted me with a key to the house. Didn't you hear about it, Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
Really now? She seems very trusting of you, Saki.

My parents are way too protective of me. There's no way they would entrust anyone with a key to the house besides myself or immediate family. At the very least, Mom would've told me.

And given what I saw last night...

Chills go up my spine. A girl who's shown signs of insanity and jealousy put together has a key to my house.

...I'm suddenly a little less...excited about the coming week.

But I can't go interrogating her about how she got a key to my house. Best not to push her mental state farther than I need to. Besides, if nothing else, I still have a chain lock. I'll just use that instead if I feel threatened.

[Subaru]  
Well, okay then. If Mom trusts you, Saki, then so do I.

[Saki]  
Good! With that said, it's my duty to wake you up. So get up soon, and let's go to school.

[Subaru]  
Will do, as soon as you get off of me.

I give her a chuckle.

(Subaru's bedroom)

[Saki]  
Good morning, Subaru-chan!

[Subaru]  
Good morning, Saki. By the way, you're really loud sometimes, you know that?

[Saki]  
But-but... Ah!

Huh?

All of a sudden, Saki's face dyes red as her gaze turns downward.

What's wrong?

[Saki]  
Ohhh... Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
Where are you looking?

[Saki]  
Your thing down there, Subaru-chan. It got big...

Ah.

I follow Saki's glance down to my morning wood. Given her reaction to seeing it, she doesn't exactly seem offended. Though it would be insulting to me if she was, I can't exactly do anything about it. She was the one who chose to come wake me up, after all.

Though, when I think about it now...I'm quite big...down there, so it's caused me to stretch my boxers quite a bit. This is getting very embarrassing very quickly, so I decide to steer the conversation elsewhere.

[Saki]  
Are you still thinking about last night, Subaru-chan? I know you wanted to do it...

[Saki]  
I feel like you're still stuck down there, Subaru-chan...

Saki says that, while acting embarrassed.

[Saki]  
I still want to help you, because I love you, Subaru-chan!

Wh...love? We didn't even do anything last night and she's saying these things to me? What's gotten into her...

[Subaru]  
Say, Saki. How long are you planning on staring at my stuff? You should go make us breakfast, I'd hate for us to have go to school on an empty stomach.

I can't have sex with her. And even if I could, now wouldn't be the time, Mom will kill me if I start showing up late to class on the one week they leave me alone.

Saki stares blankly for a second at the interruption, before smiling at me and nodding.

[Saki]  
Ah, yeah, you're right, Subaru-chan. I'm sorry!

[Subaru]  
I'll be right down once I've changed, we'll eat and then head to school together, okay Saki?

[Saki]  
Okay, Subaru-chan!

She beams and gives me a hug on her way out. I know there's far more to her action that just a hug between close friends, but nevertheless I return it.

Saki happily skips to the kitchen, meanwhile I begin getting dressed and prepare to join her.

But first, I take a seat in my bed and start thinking to myself.

PLAY [BGM06]

This is bad.

After hearing the words, "I love you", it's all but confirmed my suspicions.

I've heard the term 'Yandere' thrown around before, but only to describe various story and anime characters. It means, a girl who's sweet and caring on the outside, but on the inside can be very violent, and often murderous, especially towards the one they love. They also can be very possessive, and sometimes resort to kidnapping or other drastic measures if they feel their connection slipping away. That's what I've seen, at least.

I shudder to myself at the thought. But...those eyes...the light that had completely left her eyes last night, perfectly matches what you'd often see from a "Yandere" when they feel like their..."relationship" is threatened.

But Saki and I aren't in a relationship, this is completely one-sided...it's horrible of me to say that, but especially now after those events, there's no way I could go any further with her. Not if I value my own life.

I like her, she's cute, she's there for me, but...she could also be very dangerous, not only to me but to any girl I attempt to get with. What am I going to do? Am I going to have to spend the whole weekend, as well as the rest of my life, alone? No girls, no sex, only Saki.

Shivers are crawling all over me now. I try to shake them off and get ready to head downstairs where the object of my terror is cooking breakfast.

PLAY [BGM01]

(Subaru's livingroom)

[Saki]  
Ah, Subaru-chan. Breakfast is ready!

[Subaru]  
Thank you, Saki.

When I head toward the living room, I see that breakfast has already been prepared by Saki. I begin eating immediately.

Terrifying as she might be, she's still my friend and has been for years, I can't just abandon her over this. I need to figure something out, figure out a way to break this obsession she has over me without causing her to go completely insane.

[Saki]  
Hey, Subaru-chan, is it good?

[Subaru]  
Yeah, it's delicious! You've gotten better at cooking recently, haven't you?

[Saki]  
Hehe, Mom has been teaching me lots of things.

[Subaru]  
I see. Well, if yours is this good, I would die to try some of hers!

[Saki]  
Hey! That's rude to say to your future wife, Subaru-chan!

[Subaru]  
Huh? Future wife?

[Saki]  
Yeah! When I become your wife, it'd be better to be good at cooking, right? So I have to make sure I learn everything I can!

[Subaru]  
Well, it's better to be good at it than not, I suppose.

Despite the delicious meal I'm eating, I feel my stomach sink.

Future wife...

She's getting deeper and deeper into this "relationship" of ours by the minute. What's going to happen to me?

I can't say anything right now, though. I need to endure through the week, I can't afford to risk setting her off without anyone to go to for help if something goes wrong, I need to wait until my parents get home.

As I take the last bite of food from my plate, I get up and set it in the sink, reaching over for my school bag.

[Subaru]  
Thank you so much for the meal, Saki. Ready to head to school?

[Saki]  
Can you wait a minute? I have to wash the dishes.

[Subaru]  
Oh, right. Here, let me help.

[Saki]  
No, it's okay, Subaru-chan! I said I'd do the cleaning for you, so you don't have to worry!

I feel guilty letting her do this by herself, but honestly I'd probably be more of a hindrance to her than anything.

[Subaru]  
Alright, if you say so.

In that case, I should go to the bathroom.

I take care of my business while Saki washes the dishes, then we leave the house together.

(Street, day)

[Saki]  
Mmmh~ Mmmh~ Mmmh~

[Subaru]  
You're awfully cheerful today, Saki. Something on your mind?

[Saki]  
Well... it's our first morning after we confessed!

[Subaru]  
...I see...

Saki states that happily. I don't really have a response.

We?

It's true though, last night...I did tell her I liked her. I think I may have over-exaggerated my feelings a little because I wanted to get laid. And now she's completely obsessed with me.

I'm sorry, Saki. I wish I could tell you what a misunderstanding this is, and apologize for being such a jerk to you.

[Saki]  
Hehehe.~

[Subaru]  
Mmm... Oh, by the way! What's for lunch?

[Saki]  
Ah, sorry, Subaru-chan. I overslept this morning and couldn't make your lunch.

[Subaru]  
Ah- that's okay, Saki. Really. It's no big deal.

[Saki]  
I had trouble sleeping last night. After all, Subaru-chan and I...

[Subaru]  
Mmmh...

I grumble quietly to myself. She's REALLY pushing this obsession of hers onto me. I get that this is my fault for saying something I shouldn't have, but...doesn't she realize how creepy this is?

I hope to god I wasn't right about my assessment of her earlier. I need to change the subject, and fast.

[Subaru]  
Mmm? That's...

Good timing.

[Saki]  
What is it, Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
I just saw someone I know. Come on!

[Saki]  
Ahh, Subaru-chan!

I rush over to that acquaintance, practically dragging Saki with me.

[Subaru]  
Heeey! Maika!

[Maika]  
Eh...?

She shakes a little out of fear and surprise before turning around.

She's a cute girl. Though her expression shows glimpses of fear, she has a very adult figure for her age which contradicts her meekness.

When she notices it was me who yelled out to her, her expression calms down and she turns towards me.

[Maika]  
Senpai... Good morning.

[Subaru]  
Good morning, Maika. Are you headed to school as...well?

She's standing outside in her school uniform...

In the morning...

On a school day...

Walking in the same direction as Saki and I, who are going to school...

As if that wasn't obvious, moron.

[Maika]  
Yes, that's right. You're in high spirits today, Senpai.

[Subaru]  
Yeah, well...I suppose I'm feeling pretty good today.

It is my first day with the house to myself, so that's pretty cool. It would be a dream come true for any teenage boy, barring the other..."problem".

Still though, seeing Maika has taken my mind off of that for now.

Maika then glances to the bubbly girl next to me.

[Maika]  
I'm sorry, good morning, Miyachu-senpai.

[Saki]  
Good morning, Saitou-san!

Fidgeting a little, Maika greets Saki. Saki returns the greeting while clinging to my arm.

Saitou Maika. She's our underclassman by a year. Some time ago, I helped her when she was being bullied by her classmates, and that's how I got to meet her.

Because of the bullying, she has a very gloomy and timid personality.

Though she is our underclassman, she has a very adult-like figure, she's... "filled out" far more than even Saki. I'm not sure how that works, but I suppose she's just gifted like that.

[Maika]  
...Senpai, how about we eat lunch together again today?

Hearing this, Saki clings a little harder to my arm, but she continues to smile.

[Subaru]  
I...I can't, I don't have a lunch for myself today.

[Maika]  
It's fine, I prepared a lunch for you as well, Senpai.

[Saki]  
What do you mean you prepared lunch for him!?

[Maika]  
A-Ah I'm s-sorry I just...I th-thought I could...ah...

Maika begins shivering in place, terrified of the protesting girl next to me, who's puffed up her cheeks at Maika.

[Subaru]  
Saki, please. Calm down. I don't have a lunch, remember? I have to accept her offer, you know that. We can eat together tomorrow, okay? I promise. So please calm down, for me?

Saki clings a little harder to my arm and buries her face in my bicep, sulking.

[Saki]  
Oh...okay, Subaru-chan...

Thank god that situation didn't get worse than it needed to. At least she's willing to listen to me, that's one benefit to her feelings about me. It's her fault I don't have a lunch anyways.

At least, that's what I need her to think.

[Maika]  
I-I'm sorry, Miyauchi-senpai...I didn't mean to steal him...

[Saki]  
It's my fault...I'm sorry, Subaru-chan...

Maika gives Saki a soft smile and pats her on the head. That's...unlike her. Given Maika is quite taller than Saki, however, it almost looks like someone comforting their little sister.

It's beyond adorable and I can't help but smile and give Saki a gentle hug.

She didn't respond to Maika's reassurance, however mine causes her to squeak and squeeze me tightly.

[Subaru]  
Saki, I told you. It's okay. We'll eat together tomorrow and I'll try out anything you'd like to make me, okay? That's a promise.

[Saki]  
Okay, Subaru-chan!

[Maika]  
Sorry to interrupt, Senpai, but shouldn't we be heading to school? At this rate, we're going to be late...

[Subaru]  
Yeah, that's right. Alright Saki, it's hard to walk like this so please let go, we need to get to school.

[Saki]  
Mhhhh...okay...

Reluctantly, she lets go and starts walking by my side. Maika doing the same, the of them walk alongside me as we head to school together.

Saki periodically gives Maika quick glances, and every time, Maika notices and starts to fidget uncomfortably. This has always been typical of Saki, whenever a girl would approach me, she'd watch her just like this.

I've known Maika for a long time now. It's very possible that she could be interested in me...  
Saki likely suspects this and will do whatever she can to keep Maika away from me.

This isn't good.

For now, though, going to school with a beautiful girl on each side feels pretty nice, at least.

And so, we... mainly Saki and I, head to school chit-chatting along the way.

(School corridor)

[Maika]  
Senpai, it's about time I...

[Subaru]  
Got it. Good luck in class, Maika. I'll see you at lunch.

Entering the school, we walk through the corridors. Maika's a year under, so her classroom is on a different floor from ours.

We walk together until the middle of the corridor, and then Saki and I part from Maika.

[Maika]  
Well then, this is goodbye for now, Senpai. Goodbye too, Miyauchi-senpai.

She briefly bows to us, I do the same, and reluctantly Saki does so as well.

[Saki]  
Okay, bye bye Saito-san. Let's hurry to class, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Mhm. See you later, Maika.

She heads to her classroom, and arm-in-arm with Saki, we head to ours.

(Classroom)

PLAY [Door opening]

[Yuumi]  
Come on, sit down everyone! Homeroom is starting now!

The bell sounds and after a brief moment, the teacher in charge of homeroom comes in.

[Yuumi]  
The attendance... it looks like nobody's absent. I assume nobody will be late either, then.

She starts to look around the class. Her eyes stop when they meet mine, and she smiles to the confusion of other people.

Although, that's normal for her.

Kikushita Yuumi - She's the Japanese teacher in charge of this class. She's as young as she looks, and as a result, hasn't been appointed to this school for very long.

Because of her looks and her figure, she's quite popular with the boys. Some of them even call her "Yuumi-chan".

She doesn't like it very much.

[Yuumi]  
That's it for morning announcements. Does anyone have any questions?

Once again, Yuumi scans the class.

But, nobody raises their hand. Seeing that no one has a question, she gives a big nod.

[Yuumi]  
Remember, if any of you need something, don't hesitate to ask! First period is Japanese, so I'll go ahead and begin class now.

[Subaru]  
Mmh...

Several classmates moan quite loudly, I quietly grumble to myself not wanting to attract attention.

The short break after the end of homeroom until the start of first period is crushed.

Yuumi glares at all of us while standing in place.

[Yuumi]  
I assume there are no complaints. Right, Oda-kun?

[Subaru]  
Eh? N-No...umm...

Yuumi calls my name.

But...why? I didn't even say anything, I just groaned quietly to myself while every other student very loudly showed their displeasure.

[Yuumi]  
Does anyone besides Oda-kun have a complaint? If anyone does, then please tell me. I won't bite.

She says that with a smile, but of course nobody answers.

However, almost the entire class is thinking the same thing.

She looks around yet again, and after confirming that no-one has anything to say, lets out a small sigh.

[Yuumi]  
Sigh... I guess I have no choice. You have free time until the first bell sounds, as usual.

She says that, giving up. And again, she gives me a glance before leaving the room.

The place becomes noisy, and some of my classmates start to walk around.

[Subaru]  
I didn't even say anything...

[Saki]  
That was unlucky, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Sigh...yeah, it really was. Why did she single me out?

I mean, I don't exactly mind the attention she gives me, most of the time. Her looks fit my tastes, she has a great body, and being an adult woman, she probably has the..."experience" to make my first time quite a special one.

But...she's a teacher, and the age gap...it would be wrong, of both of us. Her especially, she could get fired, and I could end up expelled if anything got out.

Still though, it's tempting...

[Saki]  
Ah! Subaru-chan, you're thinking about something perverted!

[Subaru]  
Wh-What? Saki, where did you get that idea from? Come in, you should get back to your seat.  
Sensei will be back soon.

[Saki]  
Fiiine. But Subaru-chan, don't cheat on me!

[Subaru]  
Cheat...? Look, Saki, just go sit down okay?

[Saki]  
I'm serious...

...There it is, that look in her eyes again. It only lasted for a second until she got back in her seat, but it was enough to send chills down my spine and cause me to gulp suddenly.

As she sits back down, I lay my head on my desk, trying to suppress a yawn and giving a small sigh.

PLAY [School bell] {Yes I'm going to do this whenever there's a sound that plays in-game. :) }

However, as to mock me, the bell sounds, signaling the start of class.

(In class, behind Yuumi)

[Yuumi]  
All right now, could you read the next part, Miyauchi-san?

[Saki]  
Ye-Yes! Ummm...

We're in the middle of class right now. The teacher is Yuumi, so naturally it's Japanese class.

She's making Saki and my other classmates read the textbook aloud, while walking briskly between the desks.

For some reason, she's been near me a lot.

[Saki]  
So, by this time...

[Yuumi]  
Good, that's enough. You can sit now.

[Saki]  
Okay.

She stops Saki and allows her to sit back down. Then, she look around the class. Saki's gaze is closely following hers, which raises a bit of concern with me regarding the conversation before class started.

[Yuumi]  
Now, what did the author mean by that? If anyone has an idea, please raise your hand.

She fires off a question, but nobody responds.

On the contrary, in fact. Most of the students are looking down to avoid her glance.

Including myself.

[Yuumi]  
Oh my, nobody knows? Then I'll pick someone.

Uh oh...

I have a bad feeling about this. If she picks me, Saki is going to end up being suspicious. With the textbook in front of me, I try to make myself as small as possible.

However...

[Yuumi]  
Could you answer the question, Oda-kun?

[Subaru]  
Wha...m-me?

[Yuumi]  
Yes, that's right, You should be able to answer, assuming you were paying attention to class.

While that may be true, I haven't exactly been able to pay attention, for a couple of reasons.

Most of them are sitting next to me. I'm still trying to figure out how I can deal with Saki.

Looking over at her, she looks really irritated by Yuumi's constant singling me out.

I would be appreciative of her concern, if I hadn't already known the motivation behind it.

Dammit Yuumi, you're not going to make this any easier for me, are you?

[Yuumi]  
What is it, Oda-kun? Can you answer?

[Subaru]  
Uhm... I'm sorry, I can't...

[Yuumi]  
I see.

I answer honestly, and Yuumi's eyes narrow slightly as she stares at me.

[Yuumi]  
That you can't answer such a simple question is a problem. Come to the faculty office after school, okay?

[Subaru]  
Ugh...

[Yuumi]  
Is that okay with you, Oda-kun?

[Subaru]  
Ye-Yeah... I understand.

There's a problem here, however. I know exactly what her motives are. Let's just say the attraction I have for Yuumi isn't one sided. We've...done things before. Nothing too extreme, but enough that I have a good idea why she keeps singling me out. She wants to get me into a detention, with her, alone.

Under her glare, however, I could only nod. It's true that I wasn't paying attention, and she has every right to discipline me for it. She's got me.

Seeing my nod, she nods back in satisfaction. Her cheeks dye a faint red.

[Yuumi]  
Then I'll have to explain this part. The author here...

And so, the class continues as if nothing had happened.

(School hallway)

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, wait!

[Subaru]  
What is it, Saki?

[Saki]  
You're going to eat lunch with Saitou-san, right?

[Subaru]  
Saki, relax. Nothing's going to happen, she just happened to bring a lunch at the same time that you forgot to. It works out for everyone in the end, right?

[Saki]  
Right...okay...I'll be waiting for you...

She waddles back into the classroom like a child who just had their favourite toy taken away.

I almost feel bad for her, but I do have an obligation to fulfill in any case.

Plus, I'm starving.

I head toward the underclassmen floor.

[Subaru]  
Now then...where would Maika be?

[Maika]  
Hello, Senpai.

Shortly after I start my search, I'm suddenly greeted from behind.

[Subaru]  
Huh!?

[Maika]  
Kya!

My heart jumps up to my throat from the surprise and I yell. In return, Maika lets out her own little scream.

Suddenly a teacher comes running out from a nearby classroom, looking at us.

[Teacher]  
What happened!? Are you two okay?

[Subaru]  
Oh, y-yeah! Sorry about that sir, we just startled each other is all. We didn't mean to worry you.

Maika timidly watches as I try to explain to the teacher what happened.

[Teacher]  
Well, alright. Just please try not to be so loud from now on, okay? This is a school, not a circus.

[Subaru]  
Yes sir, it won't happen again.

He looks over at Maika who's frozen in place but briefly nods at him, before he gives a satisfied grunt and returns to his classroom.

I look over at Maika and can't help but chuckle at the situation. In response, she lets out a quiet giggle of her own.

[Subaru]  
That was certainly a surprise. Anyways, I'm sorry about that. Did I scare you?

She clears her hair from in front of her eyes and softly smiles at me.

[Maika]  
N-No, I'm fine, Senpai.

She softly sighs and her cheeks dye a little red.

She really is cute as hell when she's shy like this.

[Maika]  
Senpai, you came, just like you promised.

[Subaru]  
Of course, I wouldn't lie to you, Maika. And I'm really hungry, class today was awful.

[Subaru]  
Oh, and I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like this.

[Maika]  
N-No, you're not...I made it because I wanted to have lunch with you, so it's okay...

[Subaru]  
Well, color me fortunate then, I appreciate it a lot.

[Maika]  
Ah, then...Senpai, could we go to the courtyard...? I want to have a quiet meal.

[Subaru]  
That sounds nice, Maika. Let's get going, then.

[Maika]  
Yes...

With a bright smile on her face, she starts to shyly walk behind me. She seems to be in a much better mood now than this morning. We make our way to the courtyard.

PLAY [BGM02]

(School courtyard)

[Maika]  
Senpai...please go ahead and eat.

[Subaru]  
Whoa, it looks awesome...did you make all of this yourself, Maika?

[Maika]  
Yes...but I'm not confident...about the taste...

We spread a blanket in the courtyard, and sit on top of it. In front of the boxed lunch Maika brought, my stomach growls at me.

Despite her young age, she's pretty good at cooking. I've eaten lunches she's made on several occasions, and they were all really good.

[Subaru]  
Well then, time to eat!

[Maika]  
Yes, go ahead.

I take a bite of her food. It's very good, I'd say even better than what Saki makes. Saki knows my favourites, but Maika's food just surpasses my expectations for a cook altogether.

This drives my hunger further and I quickly take another bite.

[Maika]  
Umm...is it tasty...?

[Subaru]  
Yeah, it's delicious! You're an amazing cook, Maika.

[Maika]  
N-No...I just have more chances to cook than other people...

Embarrassed and blushing, she says that humbly.

I can't believe a girl like this would get bullied.

|Saki's Perspective|

PLAY [BGM05]

Subaru-chan is eating Saitou-san's food...he seems to really be enjoying it.

But not more than mine, right? After all, I know all his favourites...

I'm sure it just looks that way because he's really hungry, I forgot to make his lunch...

I'm sorry Subaru-chan...I'll make it up to you with dinner, you'll see...

As long as you don't...

Cheat on me...

Subaru-chan...

Subaru-chan...

|Subaru's Perspective|

PLAY [BGM06]

Something's wrong. I can feel eyes staring daggers into my back.

I pretend to drop my fork on the blanket next to me, and lean down to pick it up.

Using the angle my head is at, I quickly glance as far to the side as possible. Surely enough...

She's there. A small blue bush of hair in the corner of the window that's unmistakably Saki's.

She's watching us. She's spying on me, no, stalking me. Making sure I don't do anything with the girl who's treating me to lunch.

This is bad, this is very, very bad.

I can only hope she didn't notice me catching her, I need to make sure she isn't suspicious.

If she is already to the point of stalking me...what the hell am I going to do?

More importantly...

What am I going to do about Yuumi? Maika at least is someone I can control. She's too shy to take any sort of initiative towards me, and as much as I'd like the chance to spend some...intimate time with her if I could, Saki's existence isn't going to allow for that. At least, not without a heavy price.

But Yuumi is a teacher. She can force me into her territory. And she's done so already with this detention she's given me. I know what she wants to do, and while my body isn't objecting...

Damn. What the hell do I do? I need to find a way to get out of this detention, or at least find some way to make sure Yuumi doesn't try anything with me. Shit...

Could I tell Yuumi about Saki? About what's been going on?

Hm...

A reasonable teacher would most likely keep an eye on Saki during and between class, to watch for any potentially suspicious or dangerous behavior. And if necessary, they'd phone her parents and suggest they do the same, or even suggest they take her to a mental hospital. Maybe.

Yuumi, however...I know how she feels about me. And she's a grown woman, she isn't small, she's much larger than Saki. I also know she isn't exactly rational, given how much she likes to tease me during class. The fact that nobody has caught on to our little game yet blows my mind.

Well...almost nobody.

If she found out about Saki...I would fear for HER safety, then. They would likely end up trying to kill each other.

Yuumi is her homeroom teacher. If I told any other teacher, they would most likely just end up telling Yuumi anyways, and I'd be in the same situation.

What about Maika...can I tell her?

But what can she do? Maika is far too shy to actually do anything. To be honest, I do like Maika, and if not for this whole Saki situation I'd have probably asked her out at some point today already, or I would plan to do so very soon.

If I told her about Saki...I don't think she'd do anything. Knowing her, she might stay away from me because she doesn't want to be endangered. Or, she would also go to a teacher herself, and once again, we know where that path leads.

STOP MUSIC

[Maika]  
Umm...Senpai...? What are you staring at?

PLAY [BGM02]

Turns out I've been in spaceland for awhile now.

[Subaru]  
A-Ah, nothing, sorry. I was just daydreaming, is all.

[Subaru]  
I got up really early, so I'm kind of tired still, I guess. And class hasn't exactly helped.

[Maika]  
O-Oh...okay...

She almost seems disappointed with my response.

I lay back and look up at the sky, trying not to blind myself with the sun.

[Maika]  
Ah, that's right. Umm...Senpai...this...

[Subaru]  
Huh? What is it, Maika?

Maika raises her voice as if remembering something, then she takes an object out of her pocket and hangs it above me.

It's a key.

No, more specifically, it's the key to my house.

I reach out and grab it.

[Subaru]  
Maika, my key...where did you find this?

[Maika]  
Y-You dropped it on your way to school...and I picked it up for you. I-I was going to give it to you then, but you and Miyauchi-senpai were talking...I didn't want to bother you. So I decided to wait until lunch.

I nod and give her my sweetest smile. I want to hug her, but I know that...Saki is still watching us, most likely. So I settle for a smile.

[Subaru]  
Thank you so much, Maika. You really saved me. I can't believe I dropped my key...

[Maika]  
You don't need to...

Feeling shy, she turns her head down.

I think back to something very, very important. And I start to shudder at the possibility of something.

I still need to figure out how Saki got a key to my house. I'm confident that my parents didn't just hand her one, no, they're way too protective for that.

Even if Saki is a childhood friend, they don't even let blood-related family have keys to our house. The only key -should- be mine.

There was one theory that I had...one that, if it's true, could mean that Maika may now also have access to my house.

It's possible Saki had stolen my key at one point or another, and had it duplicated so that she could enter my house whenever she felt like. Maika said she picked up my key on our way to school.

That was several hours ago. It's easily possible for her to have skipped one of her classes to go and duplicate my key for herself as well. But why? Why would she want a key to my house? I don't think she'd steal anything, and though I'm well aware she most likely has feelings for me, I doubt that her feelings are of the obsessive nature that Saki's are.

I think Saki has a duplicate key that my parents don't know about. I need to ask my mother about that when I get home today.

But I don't think Maika would do something like that. I'm sure she was being honest and she just wanted to wait until lunch to give it to me, when Saki wouldn't be around. However...

I look around, both in the same place I saw her earlier, as well as through every other window and corner I could find.

No sign of Saki, anywhere.

Good...I think.

It would be quite bad if Saki knew that Maika had my house key at some point. Given what Saki did,  
it's very likely she'd suspect Maika of doing the same thing if she saw her with my key.

Lunch time is almost over.

I have a lot to deal with, but I've gotta take this one problem at a time. Starting with Yuumi.

[Subaru]  
Are you done eating, Maika?

[Maika]  
Y-Yes, I think I feel full...are you, Senpai?

[Subaru]  
Well, I'd like to finish yours if I could, heh. But, lunch is just about over, we should be heading back to class.

She nods, and we stand up from the blanket, cleaning and packing up everything.

PLAY [BGM01]

(School hallway)

[Subaru]  
Phew...thanks for the meal, Maika. It was delicious.

[Maika]  
No...if you're happy, that makes me happy.

Hearing that warms my heart indescribably. She's so sweet...

We returned to the main building, up to where our shared journey ends, and we reach her classroom.

[Subaru]  
Well, I have to be off, class is going to start soon. I'll see you tomorrow, Maika!

[Maika]  
Yes...goodbye, Senpai.

I wave her off and head towards my classroom. On the way there, I meet Saki in the hallway, and as soon as she sees me she starts sulking and wraps her arms around me.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!

I sigh quietly and hug her, or rather I feel forced to do so.

[Subaru]  
Hey, Saki. I was just walking Maika to her classroom before I came to meet up with you again. I figured you wouldn't want her around, right?

That's not at all my reasoning but I have to make it seem to her like I'm not interested in anyone else, at least for now. I need to keep her under control for the time being.

Besides, the biggest obstacle thus far has yet to come.

[Saki]  
Oh, okay! Come on Subaru-chan, class is about to start!

She seems satisfied with my answer. Also she's right. She starts pulling on me and I follow her back to our classroom.

(Classroom, evening)

PLAY [School bell]

Echoing across the school, the bell signals the end of class. Right along with it, Yuumi, the person in charge of homeroom, enters the classroom.

[Yuumi]  
Okay, homeroom is starting! Everybody sit down!

The standing students return to their seats.

Deep in thought, I snap suddenly to attention and sit straight up in response to her voice.

[Yuumi]  
I'll proceed with the evening announcements and reminders then. Tomorrow-

I listen to Yuumi absent-mindedly. I generally don't pay too much attention to school announcements and such.

I'm sure if there's something really important, Saki will want to talk with me about it anyways.

[Yuumi]  
-Oda-kun? Are you listening?

[Subaru]  
Oh, hmm? Detention, yeah. I got you.

I started paying more attention once I heard my name, of course she was just reminding me that I had to stay after school and serve my detention.

[Yuumi]  
Very well.

[Yuumi]  
And that's all for today. Don't loiter around town, you hear? Go straight home.

And with those parting words, today's homeroom is finally over. As if waiting for that, the person in charge of day duty announces the end of school.

Alright, crunch time.

STOP MUSIC

Yuumi has me scheduled for detention. I know exactly what her intentions are.

Saki is going to want to go home with me, however. What should I do?

I could go to the detention, make sure nothing happens between us, and deal with whatever consequences she gives me. If I make it look obvious I'm not interested in anything intimate, then even if Saki is watching us, it shouldn't matter, since she'll think that I'm just reinforcing my loyalty for her.

But at the same time...the more I reinforce said "loyalty", the stronger she'll feel about the relationship between us and the harder, and potentially more dangerous it'll be to explain to her that there is no relationship between us.

But if I skip detention...no, that's not an option. Once again, if my parents hear that I was being a delinquent in their abscence, they'll never trust me again. Getting a detention isn't so bad, they understand that I'm sure. But taking advantage of my temporary independance to skip one would draw the line most definitely.

I choose to bite the bullet.

PLAY [BGM01]

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, what are you going to do?

I look at her, a look of defeat in my eyes.

[Subaru]  
I have a detention, so I have to stay and see it through. Otherwise my parents would kill me when they got back.

Saki sulks and protests until Yuumi appears behind me, looking down at us.

PLAY [BGM03]

[Yuumi]  
Don't leave yet, Oda-kun. I made it clear that you have to stay behind, right?

[Subaru]  
Yes, Yuu-I mean, Sensei. I understand, I'm not going anywhere.

Oh fuck. That was a bad slip. I hope to god Saki didn't notice, but she's done nothing but stare at Yuumi since she got here. I think her mind is a little pre-occupied. Though that's not exactly a good sign, it means she most likely didn't hear me almost call her by name. That could've been disastrous. I guess there is a god.

Yuumi tries her best to smile while speaking to Saki, however it's very clear that they dislike each other quite immensely. Nevertheless, Yuumi is a teacher and has to present herself like one, at least while we're still in school.

[Yuumi]  
Good. Come now, Miyauchi-san. Oda-kun has detention, so you should return home before him.

[Saki]  
Mhhh...

[Subaru]  
Saki, just wait for me by the entrance if you really want to, okay? It won't be that long, surely.  
I'll walk home with you as soon as my detention is over, promise.

[Saki]  
Okay Subaru-chan...promise?

[Subaru]  
Pinky.

Saki forces a smile and walks out of the classroom, defeated, with her bag in hand.

She'll probably wait for me like I told her to. Still, just in case, I need to make sure nothing between Yuumi and I happens.

[Subaru]  
Well then, Sensei, what's this detention about?

[Yuumi]  
Let's see...should we go to the faculty office? Maybe the privacy of the student council room would be better?

[Subaru]  
Huh? But isn't this room just fine?

I know what she's trying to do. But I'm not going to allow it.

[Yuumi]  
But there are still students around.

Saying that, as if suddenly changing into a different person, she draws close to me.

We are...kind of close, I have to admit. Yuumi seems to like me for some reason, and I don't mind it, usually. But Saki...she's making it quite dangerous for me to have anyone's affection at all right now.

As for Yuumi and I...it all started in a situation very similar to this where I had to stay behind after class. I remember being surprised at the sudden confession she made to me. I still don't understand why me, of all people. But I've never been one to complain about being liked by beautiful women.

We haven't actually done anything yet. In any other situation, I'd be happy to change that right here and now. However, for obvious reasons, I can't do that. Instead of doing anything...provocative, I give her my most heartwarming smile and quietly compliment her... "figure".

[Yuumi]  
Sheesh...you're unusually flattering today. Did something happen?

[Subaru]  
Not really...just that my circumstances at home changed a little. My parents will be gone for about a week on a trip, so I have the house to myself until then.

[Yuumi]  
Is that so...?

Upon hearing my words, Yuumi's eyes shine, and she becomes lost in thought.

I know what you're thinking, naughty teacher. You're as bad as me sometimes, jeez.

[Subaru]  
Anyway, you don't need me for anything, right? I'm sorry, but I have to get going.

[Yuumi]  
Ahh...you're leaving already?

[Subaru]  
Saki's waiting for me...

She might investigate if I take too long. No, she definitely will. And I already know what could happen if she feels the need to..."intervene" here. Because of that, even if Yuumi and I are alone in the school, we can't do anything.

[Subaru]  
So if you'll excuse me, Sensei...

Saying that, I stand up from my seat and softly bow to her. Even without Saki, we are still teacher and student, it would be very troublesome if people started getting suspicious.

[Yuumi]  
Mmm...very well. Like I was saying, have this done by next class.

Yuumi says with a finger pointed to a page in the textbook.

In other words, she's saying I have to do that for homework.

[Subaru]  
Understood, Sensei. See you tomorrow.

[Yuumi]  
Okay. Be careful on your way back. No loitering around, head straight home.

I give her a final nod, and she leaves the room, albeit reluctantly.

She speaks with some students on the way back, hiding any potential signs of our relationship.

I'm guessing the homework was payback for how I suddenly ended our little meeting.

Well, small price to pay given the situation. I'll do my best.

(Street, evening)

[Saki]  
Hey, Subaru-chan. What did you talk about with the teacher?

[Subaru]  
Just about the incident during class. And she gave me some homework. It was pretty lame.

[Saki]  
I see. Do your best, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Thanks, Saki. I'll try.

As we continue towards my house, Saki looks at me and her face gets a little red.

[Saki]  
Su-Subaru-chan...maybe I could...help you?

I'm a little surprised by her sudden offer.

But who am I to say no to that?

[Subaru]  
Wha...really? You'd do that for me, Saki?

[Saki]  
Of course, if my lover is in trouble I need to help him, right?

...On second thought, this isn't a good idea. If I allow her to help me now, I'd only be further reinforcing the idea that we're together, when we're not.

[Subaru]  
I...I appreciate it, but I need to do this on my own. It's the only way I'll be able to learn.

She looks down, clearly disappointed by my answer, and she continues to look this way until we get to my house.

[Subaru]  
Ahhh...that was good. Thank you, Saki!

It's pretty late. I just finished eating the dinner Saki made, so I'm relaxing on the couch right now.

Saki made all of my favourites today. It's quite strange, she hasn't spoiled me like this with dinner in quite some time. Maybe she was making up for forgetting lunch?

[Saki]  
I'm glad you liked it. Do you want some coffee?

[Subaru]  
I can get that myself, Saki. You can do the dishes instead, and then we can relax for a little.

I can't have her here for too long, I have homework I need to get done. But spending some time with her won't be so bad. I have to keep a healthy distance between us, until I feel safe enough to straight up turn her down. I can't let her think she's losing me, but at the same time I can't be with her for real. She's...she's too dangerous.

Saki nods and smiles, humming while doing the dishes. Meanwhile, I make myself a hot coffee, then place it on the coffee table, sitting back on the couch with my feet up on the table, laying back and closing my eyes.

As I hear the sink turn off, the humming starts to get closer and then I feel a small person seat themselves next to me.

Saki lays her head on my chest, and I wrap my arm around her shoulder instinctively.

That was probably a mistake, but there's nothing I can do about it now.

I let out a pained sigh. Why does she have to be so crazy? If not for these..."events", I'd have been more than open to going out with her for real. There's nothing wrong with her besides that, and I did kinda like her.

Did I screw up?

No...funnily enough, I think I may have saved my own life. Now that I've seen her true colors, I can tell that any attempt at a relationship with her would likely end in something bad happening.

That doesn't make it suck any less, however.

I pull my arm from around her and look at her.

[Subaru]  
You should probably head home now, Saki. It's very late, and I still have homework I need to do.

[Saki]  
Ohhh...let me help! I said I would!

[Subaru]  
Saki, no. I need to do this on my own, okay? It's for my own good. And you need to get home...  
Shouldn't your parents be worried about you?

Completely avoiding the question, she just nods at me and stands up, getting her things ready and heading towards the door.

[Subaru]  
Goodnight, Saki. I'll see you tomorrow morning when you...wake me up, okay?

I say that while chuckling, trying to cheer her up. It seems to have worked, she turns around and smiles at me.

[Saki]  
Goodnight Subaru-chan! Good luck on your homework...

[Subaru]  
Thank you, Saki.

As she leaves the house, I make sure to lock the door behind her.

Taking my bag upstairs, I get to work on the assignment I was given for tonight.

STOP MUSIC


	3. Day 2

PLAY [Birds chirping]

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, it's morning! Get up or we're going to be late for school!

[Subaru]  
Nnnh...

I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to waking up this early. Can't I just sleep some more?

I slowly begin to wake up as someone shakes me. As my consciousness begins to awaken, my brain appeals to me desperately to go back to sleep.

Please have mercy...I just want to sleep a little more.

[Saki]  
Are you awake, Subaru-chan? Subaru-chaaan!

[Subaru]  
Saki...that's too loud...you're gonna give me a headache, you know.

Saki's voice echoes in my head. There's no way I can get back to sleep.

A little pained, I open my eyes.

PLAY [BGM01]

(Subaru's bed)

[Saki]  
Ah, good morning Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Good morning, Saki...but for real, you're too loud, you know.

I open my eyes to see Saki's smiling face in the morning rays.

As expected, she's here to wake me up, though it's still really early.

[Saki]  
But Subaru-chan, you weren't getting up...it's morning, so you have to get up, okay?

I understand that, but regardless of what she says, I'm still sleepy.

Heh, but maybe I can tease her just a little.

I close my eyes once again and turn to my side.

[Subaru]  
Good night, Saki...

[Saki]  
Waah, you can't! Hurry and get up, or we're going to be late!

[Subaru]  
Fine by me...

[Saki]  
But not fine by me! Come on, Subaru-chan, you have to get up!

She shakes me with all her strength.

Despite her small physique, she's actually quite strong. Frighteningly so.

She shakes me more violently, and I start to feel bad.

[Subaru]  
Ohhh...alright, alright!  
I'm getting up now, promise.

[Saki]  
Good. Subaru-chan, I made breakfast, so wanna eat it together? I worked hard preparing it.

Saki stopped shaking me as soon as I told her I'd finally get up.

Now that she's calmed down, I exhale a sigh of relief.

[Subaru]  
You already made breakfast? That was fast.

Wait a minute...how early did she come here?

Oh, shit! I was supposed to call my mother yesterday and ask about the key. I don't think she gave Saki a key, but I have to be absolutely certain first, before I start basing my decisions around it.

I was distracted by the detention and all the homework yesterday. I can't forget today, though.

[Subaru]  
Oooh...so sleepy...

I blink my eyes repeatedly. I was up late doing homework, and given how early it is...I doubt I slept enough. I'm going to be tired today.

I sigh to myself.

[Subaru]  
I should get up.

I'm not in any hurry to get to school, especially with how early it is and the fact that breakfast is already made. However, Saki might start getting upset again if I stay in bed any longer. I crawl out of bed and let out a loud yawn.

(Subaru's bedroom)

[Saki]  
Morning, Subaru-chan!~

[Subaru]  
Morning, Saki. It must be nice to be able to be so energetic this early.

Seriously, how the hell does she do it?

[Saki]  
That's because I'm with you, Subaru-chan.~

[Subaru]  
I see...

That would explain it. Not that I feel good about hearing that. I know normally I'd be more than flattered about being the reason for a cute girl's energy...however, this girl's energy is not something I'm particularly comfortable about.

Besides, she's always been good at getting up early, even since we were kids. What an enviable skill.

I wish I had even a tenth of her energy.

[Saki]  
Hurry and change your clothes, or you won't have time to eat breakfast.

[Subaru]  
Right, I'll get changed then.

I put my hands on my pajamas with the intent to take them off.

However...

[Subaru]  
...

[Saki]  
What's the matter?

[Subaru]  
What are you doing? I need to change...

Saki hasn't left the room. Instead, she's still here, smiling happily.

It doesn't look like she intends on leaving, either.

[Saki]  
Yeah, so hurry up and change, Subaru-chan. I'm going to help you.

I'm taken aback by this suggestion. I don't understand, though...I understand she probably wants to sleep with me, sure. But...help me change? Any excuse to get me naked, huh?

[Subaru]  
Saki, do you think I'm a child or something? Come on, I'm capable of changing my own clothes, you know...

[Saki]  
But, it's a wife's duty to take care of her husband!

And once again, loud blaring alarm bells sounding off in my head at her words. This needs to stop.

[Subaru]  
Saki, we're not even married! And even if we were, what kind of wife would think so little of her husband that she can't even trust him to dress himself in the morning!? That's so horrible...

I feel awful saying that, because it's going to make her feel like complete shit for saying what she did. But, if it stops this whole marriage conversation, then I'll be content with it. At this point, I'm just buying time until my parents come back home and we can deal with her together...

Saki stares at me, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Without saying a word, she turns and leaves my room, as quick as I've ever seen her.

Wha...what just happened? I genuinely feel horrible. I need to make this up to her somehow.

Should I go after her?

Maybe.

Before doing anything, though. I need to get dressed. I ignore the fact that my door is wide open,  
and change into my school uniform, quickly running downstairs.

(Subaru's living room)

I see breakfast on the table. Two plates of it, even. She must've gone off without me. Or she went home. Either way, she didn't bother to stay and eat. I must've really hurt her. Before leaving, as quickly as I can, I wrap both plates of food and throw them into my bag, then I leave the house, making sure to lock my door, and jog to school, in hopes that I can catch up to her and apologize for being so harsh.

(Street, day)

Running along, I notice a very, very strange sight.

I find Saki...talking to Yuumi?

They're just walking together on the side of the road, conversing normally, as you'd expect a student and their teacher.

It's almost as if I don't exist...maybe it's better that I not say anything? They seem to be getting along quite well.

Then again, if Saki is confiding in her about how I hurt her, Yuumi might see that as an opportunity to go after me herself. That would be counterproductive for me.

No, Saki knows something is up between us, she wouldn't do that. She doesn't trust Yuumi as far as her petite frame could throw her.

...I should be careful with my choice of words, I've felt her strength first hand.

I quickly run to catch up to them, hoping not to destroy the food in my bag too much.

[Subaru]  
Hey, Saki!

Saki looks back at me, and then looks away from us both, like she no longer has any interest in talking to anyone.

Damn...I thought Yanderes felt nothing but absolute devotion for their love interest? What's going on?

I hope...she hasn't given up on me. I know what happens when a Yandere gives up on the one they long for.

Let's just say, it's not going to end well for me, if that's the case. As I said before, I need to maintain a healthy distance from her. I need her to have faith that our relationship exists, but I can't let it go too far to the point of her falling so far for me that she might hurt any woman I look at.

Meanwhile, however, Yuumi seems quite pleased to see me.

[Yuumi]  
Oh, good morning, Oda-kun. Is something the matter between you two?

I sigh and keep my eyes on Saki, who looks like she could burst into tears at any moment.

[Subaru]  
Yeah. I said some horrible things earlier that didn't come out the way I wanted. Please forgive me Saki, I didn't mean those things...I even packed the breakfast you made for us, okay? It might be a little cold, but you made it, so I know it'll be great no matter what!

Saki looks back at me and doesn't say anything, but slowly nods while trying to force a smile,  
sniffling.

Yuumi, however, begins eyeing us suspiciously, and I start feeling a wave of dread hit me.

PLAY [BGM03]

[Yuumi]  
Wait, what was she doing making breakfast at your house so early in the morning!? Did she sleep with you!? What kind of indecent things were you two doing last night!? This is unacceptable!

Yuumi starts jumping to all sorts of conclusions about why Saki was at my house so early in the morning. I'm beginning to panic a little, and Saki has now started to glare at Yuumi, still a little upset at me but probably moreso at her now.

[Subaru]  
Sensei, relax! Please! She just comes over in the morning sometimes to wake me up for school and make me breakfast because my parents aren't home! That's all! There's nothing else going on, I swear!

Much to the disappointment of Saki, however, it's not like I'm lying about anything. We haven't done anything of that sort, nor do I intend to do so with her. I'm not trying to rub it in Saki's face, I just need to defuse the situation as quickly as I can.

[Yuumi]  
...If you say so, Oda-kun.

She most likely thinks I'm lying, but I'm not. There's nothing else for me to say, so I change the subject.

[Subaru]  
Say, Sensei, don't you usually have staff meetings around this time? I never see you when I'm on my way to school.

[Yuumi]  
Today is fine.

[Subaru]  
Today, huh?

That...seems a little off. Attending staff meetings is a part of her job, same as any other teacher. Even I know that much. Looking down at Saki, she seems quite surprised as well. I guess she had other things on her mind earlier.

It could be a day off from meetings, but then...wouldn't there be other teachers as well? The three of us are the only people I see walking within my current viewing distance.

Did she skip a staff meeting because she wanted to see me on my way to school? If so...that's a little concerning. If she's willing to risk getting fired from her job just to spend a few minutes with me, alone...or so she thinks...along with constantly calling on me in class...

What else is she willing to do to get attention from me?

Anyways, I shouldn't be thinking about this. I still need to get Saki to forgive me, but I'll do that later when Yuumi isn't around to potentially interfere.

However, shortly after we continue our silent walk towards class, we come across another familiar figure.

[Subaru]  
Hey...what's going on over there?

I quickly come to a stop, while Yuumi and Saki shortly follow suit.

[Yuumi]  
What are you looking at?

Both of them eventually follow me gaze, to a pair of people. One of them is...

PLAY [BGM04]

[Subaru]  
Maika?

And...

[Subaru]  
Who's that girl next to Maika, Sensei?

[Yuumi]  
She's a first year, right?. Just like Saitou. I think they're in the same homeroom...

[Subaru]  
Yeah, we've been friends since I helped with a bullying situation awhile back. I'm worried that's what's going on right now...

[Yuumi]  
I see. It looks to me like they're just talking.

Yuumi doesn't seem to be particularly interested in the situation. Saki doesn't seem particularly interested in anything at all right now.

I can't hear either of them, I'm too far away. I start walking over towards them, yelling out in the meantime. Yuumi and Saki continue to watch, not following me.

[Subaru]  
Heeey!

As I begin to approach them, the girl pushes Maika down to the ground.

[Maika]  
Ah...!

Maika falls onto her back. That girl then begins to throw words at Maika while stomping on her.

[Yuumi]  
What's going on here? This is unforgivable!

[Subaru]  
Damn it, this again...

The girl who had been talking to Maika was apparently a bully. It's possible that this isn't just an isolated incident.

[Subaru]  
Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?

I promptly called out to the girl.

She turns toward us and becomes aware of Yuumi, the teacher.

She runs away immediately.

[Subaru]  
Hey, get back here and answer me!

I give chase to her. I'm quite tall, so I can run pretty quickly. I easily catch up to her as she goes to turn a corner, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her towards me.

[Bully]  
Get off of me, asshole!

She turns around and kicks me as hard as she can...in the groin. I yell out in pain, doubling over and holding myself where I'd been struck.

It hurts.

It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts.

I've never felt this much pain in my life. Is this what childbirth is like? No, this has to be worse...

Though, for what it was worth, what I heard next almost made it worth it.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan! Subaru-chaaaaaaaan! *sob* Are you okay, Subaru-chan?

Saki was sat next to my limp frame, holding onto me and in tears. I guess she hasn't given up on me yet, thank god.

I was in pain to the point of being in tears myself, however. I tried my best to stop myself from sobbing but the pain was unbearable. All I could do was lay there, keeling over in agony until eventually the pain began to subside, ever so slightly. Still, even the slightest reduction in pain felt like heaven to me.

[Subaru]  
S-Saki...I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, please don't hate me...

[Saki]  
No, I could never hate you, Subaru-chan. I love you, Subaru-chan...

I try my best to relax my body and let the pain wear off slowly.

Eventually, I hear two more sets of footsteps coming my way, and I look up to see Yuumi and Maika.  
Maika had some bruises and cuts on her knee and arms where she was stomped, but she looked okay otherwise.

[Maika]  
Senpai...I'm sorry you had to go through that for me...

[Yuumi]  
Are you alright, Oda-kun?

Saki helped me to my feet and I gave them both a bit of a weak smile.

[Subaru]  
You're lucky to be girls.

Everyone except Saki shared a small chuckle, she was still whimpering a little over me. I gave her a pat on the head and reassured her.

[Subaru]  
I'm okay, Saki. Promise. No more sulking.

[Saki]  
*sniffle* Okay, Subaru-chan...

[Yuumi]  
I'll be sure to inform the head teacher of the first years about this as soon as I can.

[Subaru]  
Maika, are you alright? You look hurt...

She smiles softly at me, stumbling a little but keeping herself balanced on Yuumi's arm.

I'm very surprised Yuumi is being so supportive of her through this.

...I really shouldn't be, she IS a teacher, after all. It's part of her job to help students who are being bullied.

[Maika]  
I'm okay, Senpai...thank you...for standing up for me..

[Subaru]  
Well, I didn't exactly do much standing up...but what are friends for, right? Besides, isn't this how we met? Though it was a little less painful that time, heh.

[Maika]  
Yes, it was...I'm sure that must've...hurt...a lot...

Maika fidgets to herself while trying to speak. Maybe she is still in pain. I give her a soft hug.

Saki and Yuumi both stare at us, displeased. Too bad. We both just went through a lot of pain from the same person, I think a hug is just what we both needed.

[Subaru]  
Oh, fuck, the time! We need to get going or we're going to be late!

I offer Saki and Maika an arm each...

I feel so stupid for even attempting that with a teacher around. Especially Yuumi, of all people.  
Both of them just watch me as Yuumi stands behind me, glaring at me.

[Yuumi]  
And just what do you think you're trying to do, Oda-kun?

[Subaru]  
N-Nothing! I was just joking around, heh...

[Yuumi]  
Just hurry up and walk, before you end up with another detention.

[Subaru]  
But we're not even in school, how can you punish me here!?

[Yuumi]  
I said walk!

Okay, okay! Yeesh...what the hell is her problem all of a sudden?

The four of us remain very quiet and awkward as we walk to school together.

PLAY [BGM01]

(Classroom behind Yuumi)

[Yuumi]  
Because of that, the author would have been thinking this at the time. Therefore, this expression is actually very clever.

I'm in the middle of class. Yuumi passes by me while explaining an essay written in the textbook.

[Yuumi]  
Well, that's the gist of it. So now, we can explain this expression by...

However...I'm a little confused by what she's talking about. I always fall a little behind in Japanese class.

I'm also very, very sleepy. Yuumi's words become a lullaby, and my mind starts to wander.

I didn't sleep enough, and the morning was quite...eventful.

Trying to be inconspicuous, I stifle a yawn.

[Yuumi]  
...

Hm...?

Suddenly, I feel a sharp stare. I lift my head. When I do, I notice that Yuumi's gazing at me, blushing.

Is something wrong...?

Thinking there's something on my face, I run my fingers over it. Was I drooling...?

[Yuumi]  
With that, I'll let someone else read from here...I know, we'll go in order of attendance.

With that, Yuumi turns her gaze away. Then, the first in line begins to recite from the textbook.

[Subaru]  
Yawn...

Crap, I'm so tired...  
I really want to go to sleep.

[Yuumi]  
...

Hey, Yuumi's looking at me again.

I'm not sure what she's trying to accomplish with her constant flirtatious gazing...but...

When our eyes meet, Yuumi blushes even more than before.

Come to think of it, rather than being near the blackboard, I feel like she's been near me quite a lot recently.

While it's nice to have less to copy from the blackboard, I don't want to fall behind in class.

And a certain someone's 'behind' doesn't make it any easier for me, either!

Saki seems to be having trouble with the lessons as well, and it seems like she wants to ask the teacher something. But she never does.

Do other classes just have more notes to copy from the blackboard?

Or...is Yuumi intentionally moving away from the blackboard to be near me more?

[Yuumi]  
Well then, next is Oda-kun. Please continue reading.

[Subaru]  
...Wait, what!?

She called out to me suddenly and I accidentally yelled. Looking around, it seems like everyone has turned toward me. In the crowd, some of the students are giggling, while others at looking at me like I'm an idiot.

[Yuumi]  
Didn't you hear me? I told you to continue reading...

[Subaru]  
Ah...uh, that's...

Crap...I've been so lost in my daydreaming that I haven't been listening at all. Where should I be reading from?

I open the textbook in a hurry and try to find the right sentence. However, I have no idea where to start.

I already know what's coming next...

[Yuumi]  
Sigh... Once again, it looks like you weren't listening.

Yuumi said that in front of everyone, then sighed heavily.

[Subaru]  
I'm sorry, Sensei. I guess I was a little distracted.

This is entirely my fault. I can't blame her for calling on me, she did say she was going in order of attendance after all.

[Yuumi]  
Well your distractions are no excuse to keep the class on hold. You'll have another detention today, understand? It seems that yesterday's homework had no impact on you whatsoever.

I catch a flirtatious glance for an instant. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but it looks as if she might have some ulterior motives.

Given the events of yesterday's "detention", I'm almost certain she does.

[Yuumi]  
That said, you'll be staying after school. I'll be giving you a full lecture.

[Subaru]  
...

[Yuumi]  
Do you understand? Don't leave without permission.

[Subaru]  
Yes, Sensei. I understand

[Yuumi]  
Very well. We'll skip Oda-kun, so the next person should continue on.

And so, the class continues as if nothing happened.

PLAY [School bell]

(Classroom)

The bell sounding the end of class rings. The teacher in charge announces that class is over, and some of my classmates immediately spring out of the classroom to buy lunch.

Lunch time...I reach into my bag and pull out the two plates of food that Saki had made us for breakfast. It's fairly cold by now, but I don't really care.

[Subaru]  
I'm sorry about what happened this morning, Saki. I never meant to sound so cruel...

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...it's okay. Couples fight...don't they? Then they make up! That's a part of life!

Again, the illusion that the two of us are a couple is troublesome for me, but I can't risk repeating what happened earlier. I go along with it.

[Subaru]  
Um, yeah...something like that. Anyway, I made sure to bring breakfast with me, and I brought yours too. I didn't want to waste your delicious food! Even if it is a little cold...

She beams at me and then pulls her desk close to mine, squeezing me endearingly. People mutter about us among themselves, but oh well. It's not exactly a secret that Saki and I are childhood friends, so rumors about the two of us tend to be dispelled quite quickly.

...Hopefully none of these rumors reach her, and they'll stay as rumors.

Despite being a little cold, the food is still delicious, and we go ahead and dig in.

[Yuumi]  
Oh...so Oda-kun and Miyauchi-san are getting along and eating lunch together.

[Subaru]  
Oh, Sensei? What are you doing here?

[Saki]  
Is something wrong, Kikushita-sensei?

Shortly after we started eating, Yuumi suddenly showed up. I wonder what she's doing here...

Normally, she'd be in the staff room for lunch. It's rare for her to be in the classroom during.

I wonder if Saki's thinking that Yuumi interrupted our time together? Given the big pout on her face, that seems to be the case. I feel sorry for Saki.

[Yuumi]  
I'm just taking a little walk. It would be boring to stay in the staff room all day.

[Subaru]  
Hmm...is that so? Well, the staff room probably gets pretty boring, so that's understandable.

[Yuumi]  
Yeah, that's right. And, it looks like you two are getting along nicely. I take it you solved your issue from this morning?

[Subaru]  
Yeah...I guess seeing me in as much pain as I was in made her worry about me more than she was worried about herself, heh.

Saki then pouts at me and starts pretending to beat my chest hard, lightly nudging it instead.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, shut up dummy! I-I wasn't worried about you at all!

An actual yandere acting like a tsundere. What exactly is happening right now?

Then she stops and looks up at Yuumi with a proud smile.

[Saki]  
Of course I forgave him! We're in love, after all.

PLAY [BGM03]

Oh...fuck. That's bad.

It's already a problem when it's just the two of us, but she's now making that claim to someone else who happens to have a thing for me and who also isn't exactly the most rational person ever.

This might get extremely dangerous extremely quickly. Fuck fuck fuck. What do I do...think...

[Yuumi]  
Oh? Is this true, Oda-kun?

Great, thanks for putting me on the spot, Yuumi.

[Subaru]  
I-I...Saki, what'd you just...

[Saki]  
Isn't that right...?

Looking up at me, her glistening tear-filled eyes stare into my own. There's nothing I can do if she gives me that kind of look...

[Subaru]  
Wait, Saki, why are you saying something like that so suddenly...?

No matter what, I can't say anything like that to, or in front of Yuumi, Saki, or anyone else. That includes Maika.

As I try to rebuke her, Yuumi butts in once again.

[Yuumi]  
Well, I thought you were simply childhood friends!

[Saki]  
What are you trying to say...?

Saki seems a little disgruntled. Yuumi is a teacher after all, so Saki hesitates a little...

What's with this gloomy atmosphere...?

As I take a bite of my lunch, I steal a glance at Yuumi and Saki.

[Yuumi]  
I thought you said you hated him this morning, Miyauchi-san. What changed?

[Saki]  
You know I didn't mean that, I was just venting to my teacher!

I really drove her that far that she said she hated me? Jeez...

Maybe this is good though, if they argue between each other and I'm not involved, I should be safe from potentially saying something self-destructive.

[Yuumi]  
Come to think of it, Oda-kun's parents aren't around. Are you sure you're not doing anything...questionable with him because of that? You're at his house first thing in the morning, after all.

[Subaru]  
Huh? Questionable...?

What is she imagining?

Actually, that shouldn't even be a question. I already know what she's thinking of.

[Yuumi]  
Without his parents around, wouldn't it be easier to have impure sexual relations...?

Yep. Right on the money.

[Saki]  
Hmph...! It isn't impure!

[Yuumi]  
It isn't impure? I wonder what that means.

That answer from Saki was awful. Now it actually does sound like we're having sex while my parents are away.

We almost did, once. But we didn't.

Quietly, the two begin to glare at each other.

Shivers slowly make their way down my spine. With this horrible feeling, I can barely taste my lunch at all.

[Subaru]  
If you'll excuse me, Saki, Sensei, I really need to use the restroom.

I think I'd rather sleep on a bed of nails than be here right now. I need some time to myself so I can think of a solution for this.

The two of them continue to argue about me as I get up and leave to go to the bathroom.

PLAY [BGM01]

(School bathroom)

Phew...okay, now I have some room to actually hear myself think.

There are two girls who are infatuated with me, one on an unhealthy, possibly dangeorus level, one in a position of power. And they're both arguing over me, right now.

They weren't exactly loud, so I doubt anyone noticed. But still, I'm afraid of what's going to come out of this. I can't sit in here for long, either. If I leave it alone, it'll only get worse.

But I can't help but feel like if I try to do or say something, I'll also only end up making it worse. Saki only -thinks- there is something between me and Yuumi, she has no proof of anything yet.

At the same time, Yuumi only -thinks- there are indecent things happening between me and Saki while my parents aren't home. And that one actually isn't true, there's nothing for her to prove either way. Besides, I'm not really 'afraid' of Yuumi, she's at least tried to be reasonably careful about our affair. I doubt she'd risk her career if she didn't know what she was doing.

So I really only have to worry about Saki, after all.

I heave a small sigh.

Given that I'm here, I may as well go ahead and do my business.

[Yuumi]  
My, it looks like you have a nice penis.

[Subaru]  
...Auugh!

[Yuumi]  
Aaah...that's dangerous. You almost splashed me. Well, I wouldn't care if it was you.

Out of nowhere, I hear a voice behind me as I'm doing my business. When I realize it's somebody who shouldn't be here, I jump in surprise.

I try to keep my voice down so that nobody outside can hear me.

[Subaru]  
Yuumi? What are you doing in here...? You do realize this is the men's restroom...

[Yuumi]  
That may be so, but there's nobody else here. And don't worry, nobody's going to come in either.

[Subaru]  
That's not the problem here and you know that...what the hell are you doing here?

Yuumi being here means she isn't arguing with Saki anymore, which is a bit of a relief, bit also a bit worrisome on its own. Because that means Saki could be anywhere right now. Including...

What would she do if she saw this scene?

[Yuumi]  
So that's Oda-kun's thing...amazing...

My cheeks heat up a little.

I can't help but feel flattered hearing that from an attractive adult woman.

But still, this is NOT a good time for this, as much as I would love to.

I'm also still pissing, which kinda makes this feel a little more weird than anything else.

[Subaru]  
Yuumi, what do you think you're looking at?

[Yuumi]  
Ooh, I think you can put two and one together...

While I'm a little bit stunned by her boldness, Yuumi blushes faintly and draws closer to my back.

[Yuumi]  
Hey, Oda-kun...have you and Miyauchi-san done it? Have you put your dick in that girl...?

[Subaru]  
Why the hell does that matter now!?

Why would she ask me that question...? More importantly, why would it matter either way? I hope to god she isn't...that sounds like something Saki herself would say. I really, really hope this is just an adult woman being jealous over a younger girl being close to the man she likes, and nothing more.

[Yuumi]  
I should be the one doing naughty things with you...not that girl.

She strokes my back slowly with her fingers. It feels...unspeakably good, and relaxing. I finally finish doing my business and zip my pants back up, turning around to face her.

I give her a sincerely apologetic look while brushing my fingers through her hair.

[Subaru]  
Yuumi, you're wrong. She comes by to wake me up in the morning for school and make food for me, because I don't know how to cook or do housework. My parents are gone for the week, remember? We haven't done anything indecent. I wouldn't be so adamant about telling you this if it wasn't true, because frankly, it's none of your business. But there is nothing going on.

She looks taken aback by my speech, almost insulted as a matter of fact, as if she'd come up with this great theory about how Saki has robbed me of what my real first time should've been like, and how she teach me so much more and make me feel way better. Or something stupid.

[Yuumi]  
Excuse me? What do you mean "none of my business"? I'm your teacher! It's my duty to know about such indecent things going on. Especially my own students!

[Subaru]  
Do you really think I'm going to buy that, Yuumi? What happens outside of school is no longer your concern. You may be the law inside of school, but outside you're just another citizen. I'm not an idiot.

Yuumi then looks furious, clenching her fists by her side as if she wants to hit me. I back away from her a little out of instinct.

[Yuumi]  
You have some nerve talking back to a teacher like that, you know?

I sigh and look her straight in the eyes.

[Subaru]  
I never wanted this argument to happen, you're the one who came in here after me trying to have sex in a school bathroom. You need to stop this, it's not like I don't want to do it too but we're student and teacher, a female teacher nonetheless, in the boy's bathroom, during school hours. Do you understand how much trouble we'd both be in if someone, anyone, happened to see us?

[Subaru]  
And you need to drop this thing with Saki. I keep telling you we haven't done anything, and that's all there is to it. I've already explained my situation to you, so you're just going to have to accept it as it is and stop pushing things. Okay, Yuumi?

Yuumi just stares blankly at me for a few moments, before letting out a sigh and fixing her uniform.

[Yuumi]  
Fine. Just go back to class. And remember you have a detention after school.

[Subaru]  
Yes, I know.

The bell signaling the end of lunch is probably going to ring soon. I walk passed her and back to my classroom.

(Classroom, evening)

The chime that marks the end of school resounds in the building, signaling that classes are over.

Today has been...quite tiring. A lot happened. Aside from my normal classes, that is.

[Subaru]  
Sigh...what was she thinking?

I would love to just go home and pass out in bed...Unfortunately, Yuumi told me to stay behind.

She's already pretty pissed off at me, it would be a really bad idea to go against her will, at least as a teacher.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, classes are over.~

[Subaru]  
Mhm...they sure are.

Saki walks over to my desk and puts her hand on my shoulder.

[Saki]  
What's wrong? You seem down. Are you tired?

[Subaru]  
Today's been weighing down on me a lot. Especially that argument between you and Kikushita-sensei earlier. What's gotten into you, Saki?

[Saki]  
She keeps butting her nose in where it doesn't belong!

Suddenly her eyes go dark and she stares directly into my soul.

[Saki]  
She's trying to take you away from me...Subaru-chan.

[Saki]  
You wouldn't do anything like that, would you, Subaru-chan? You wouldn't leave me for that old bitch, right? I'm the one you love, right, Subaru-chan?

I gulp audibly and take her hand in mine.

[Subaru]  
Saki, I haven't done anything with her and I'm not going to, okay? Relax.

She smiles at me and goes back to her seat. I hope she doesn't realize I gave her an incomplete answer.

I take slow, deep breaths as I think to myself during the final moments of school.

That...was terrifying. Moreso than anything that's happened so far.

If I was having doubts before of Saki being a "yandere" or insane in some sense, they're gone now. That look, those words, the sudden shift in attitude at the mention of another girl...

My stomach is in knots and for the first time ever, I genuinely feel scared for my life.

I snap myself out of it and remember my goal. All I've gotta do is survive the week, right? My parents will be home, and I can confront Saki about this then. She needs help.

I'm a little worried about Yuumi as well, though...she's getting more and more bold each day. Directly accusing me and Saki of doing indecent things, constantly giving me these detentions so she can try to be alone with me, for god's sake she even came into the boys bathroom while I was in there. She's ignoring her own school's rules for the sake of getting close to me.

On top of all that, Maika's been getting bullied again.

So much I have to worry about and all of it's just happened so suddenly.

[Saki]  
Hey, Subaru-chan. Wanna hurry home? If you're tired, we could always go home and rest.

We, huh?

Saki says that with a smile. She seems set to leave, given she has her bag in hand.

If I knew it wasn't going to go past simply "resting" then I think I'd be happy with that. Either way, though, I still have to stay after school.

[Subaru]  
I wish I could, but I can't yet.

[Saki]  
Eh, how come? You don't want to go home with me?

[Subaru]  
That's not what I said, silly. I got a detention in Japanese class because I wasn't paying attention. So I have to stay after school, remember?

[Saki]  
Oh...yeah, that did happen, I remember now. Well...let's just ignore her.

Saki takes my hand and starts pulling, but I'm not moving.

I know exactly why she doesn't want me staying after school, with Yuumi. But it can't be helped.

[Subaru]  
Saki, as much as I don't want to be here, I don't have a choice. What do you think would happen if I just defied a teacher outright? Especially while my parents aren't home.

[Subaru]  
You should just head back home, alright?

[Saki]  
Hmph...fine then, I'm gonna stay too, then. We're gonna go home together!

[Subaru]  
I mean...I suppose if you want to, that's fine. Not sure how the teacher will take it, though. As long as you don't interrupt us, it should be fine.

[Saki]  
Okay! Then I'll stay in the room too.

She could've also just waited outside for me, but it seems like she really doesn't want me out of her sight. To be expected, given the events of earlier.

Nodding happily, Saki borrowed the chair next to mine and sat down. She sticks close to me, just like a child.

It's a little awkward, but it's probably easier to let her do what she wants for now. There aren't many people in the classroom anyways, so not much attention is really being drawn to us.

For now, I lay my head down and take a nap on my desk until Yuumi gets here.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, what's wrong? Subaru-chaan.~

[Subaru]  
Just let me rest for a little...

[Saki]  
But...the teacher's here.

Really? That was fast. She's awfully eager to get this over with.

[Subaru]  
Sigh...of course she is.

I lift my head up and look on, sure enough noticing her just having walked in.

[Yuumi]  
Thanks for waiting, Oda-kun.

[Subaru]  
Sure thing.

[Yuumi]  
Hey, what's Miyauchi-san doing here? I told you to stay behind, Oda-kun, but I didn't say anything to Miyauchi-san.

Before Saki can reply, I quickly interject.

[Subaru]  
She didn't want to walk home alone, so she's waiting for me. As a teacher, I'm sure you can understand that, right?

Saki looks at me with a smile. She probably thinks I'm manipulating Yuumi for her benefit. I can't let these two get into another fight, especially after school hours.

[Yuumi]  
Oh? Well, you do have a point.

Even so, ever so faintly, it feels like Yuumi and Saki are glaring swords at each other.

Sigh...this is really awkward, I'm not really sure what to do about this. I suppose I should figure out what she wants first.

[Subaru]  
So...Sensei. Why am I in detention?

[Yuumi]  
Oh, right. I almost forgot.

Yuumi nodded at my words, and finally broke her staring contest with Saki. Then, she stares bewitchingly into my eyes.

[Yuumi]  
Now that I think about it, didn't your parents go on a trip, Oda-kun?

PLAY [BGM03]

As she mentions this, Saki almost starts to shake, like she's going to burst from anger at any moment.

[Subaru]  
Yes, I've told you this a couple times now. What about it?

[Yuumi]  
Isn't it inconvenient for you to live without your parents?

I watch Saki prepare to say something, but I put a finger over her lip to hush her. Letting her speak her mind right now is not a good idea.

[Subaru]  
I've told you already. Saki does everything my parents have done for me already. Nothing more, nothing less. It's no different than if they were here, still. You don't have to worry about me.

Yuumi looks down at Saki, then back to me, as I take my finger away from Saki's lip and she pouts.

[Yuumi]  
Is that so...well, this is worrying me even more. I think I need to confirm if anything bad has been happening.

[Saki]  
Confirm...?

[Yuumi]  
Yes. I will be visiting your home today, Oda-kun.

[Subaru]  
Wha...why? What's your deal? I told you, there's nothing bad happening!

I'm sure Saki hates me saying that with such enthusiasm, but she doesn't want Yuumi in my house either so she has no room to complain.

[Yuumi]  
And how am I suppose to know that unless I check for myself? A young girl your age is in your house early in the morning and going home with you ever day. That by itself is quite suspicious.

[Subaru]  
It's only suspicious because you're making it sound suspicious, Sensei.

She's not backing down from this, and neither am I. However, she's the one here with authority, not me.

As is, I don't have much of a choice.

[Saki]  
Wh-what are you talking about, Sensei? You don't need to do that.

[Yuumi]  
Oh, I wonder why you'd say something like that?

[Yuumi]  
You haven't been doing anything strange, have you?

[Subaru]  
Fine, do your 'home visit'. But once you see that there's nothing "suspicious" happening, you need to drop this, it's getting out of hand.

[Yuumi]  
Alright, Oda-kun, get ready to go home. Oh...Miyauchi-san doesn't need to come. Let's get to your house without delay.

[Saki]  
Wha...my house is right next to Subaru-chan's! Besides, this home visit's weird!

[Subaru]  
Alright, let's go.

Is this God's will? Testing my resolve?

If so, you're pissing me off, God. Stop this.

Being rushed by Yuumi, I take my bag and prepare to leave, and Saki does the same.

PLAY [BGM01]

(Street, evening)

[Saki]  
Hmph...

[Yuumi]  
I'm kind of excited. I'm going to Oda-kun's house for the first time...

[Saki]  
Even though no one wants you to...

[Yuumi]  
I'm sorry, Miyauchi-san, did you say something?

[Saki]  
Why are you doing a home visit? It's really weird.

I know exactly why Yuumi wants to be in my house with me, alone. Not that I would ever allow that, or at least allow anything to happen from it.

Before today, I might've been fine doing things with Yuumi if it was safe to assume we wouldn't be caught. However, after that fight at lunch, and the bathroom incident...I'm starting to think Yuumi might be almost as dangerous as Saki. She hasn't exactly displayed a similar obsession, but her absolute disregard for rules just so that she can see me is very unsettling.

Yuumi doesn't seem to care for Saki's opinion on the matter, and continues walking beside me.

My only goal is to make sure this doesn't turn into more of a mess than it already is.

[Subaru]  
Sigh...

I let out sigh, causing Saki to prod me.

[Saki]  
What's wrong, Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
It's nothing. I'm just tired.

[Maika]  
Ah...

[Subaru]  
Hm...?

Oh, it's Maika. Seems like she's heading home.

That's quite a coincidence. I didn't know she goes home around now too. I can see her on the other side of the school road.

After spotting us, she gives us a small bow.

[Yuumi]  
Oh, it's that first year girl.

[Saki]  
Saitou-san...?

[Maika]  
U-Uhm... Senpai, Sensei...good afternoon

[Subaru]  
Hey, Maika. Are you feeling better after earlier? You looked pretty rough.

[Maika]  
O-Oh, yes, I'm okay...what about you, Senpai?

[Subaru]  
Mm, it hurt for awhile after but I'm good now, thanks. Are you going home too?

[Maika]  
Yes.. But, umm, Senpai...?

I listen intently on what she wants to ask. She gives Saki and Yuumi a mysterious look. She's probably wondering why I'm with a teacher.

[Maika]  
W-What are you all doing...?

[Subaru]  
Well, my teacher decided she wanted to stop by for a home visit, so we're heading there now.

[Maika]  
A home...visit...?

She wears a blank expression. I don't blame her, someone who didn't know the context of why Yuumi suddenly wants to be in my house likely wouldn't understand either.

[Yuumi]  
Hey, Oda-kun. Why don't we hurry on to your house instead of wasting time here talking?

[Saki]  
Mhhh...You don't need to come with us, Sensei. I'm with Subaru-chan, so it's alright if you leave.

[Yuumi]  
Are you still going on about that? I'm going to see if there have been any improper activies in his home.

Yuumi sights lightly.

[Yuumi]  
In other words, it's part of my job, alright?

[Saki]  
Hmph...

Saki groans at that statement.

I don't think she's buying that one. But at least she's come up with a reasonable sounding excuse for herself.

[Subaru]  
Yeah, sorry about that, Maika. It's important, so I have to go-

[Maika]  
C-Can I come too...?

STOP MUSIC

[Subaru]  
...Wha?

What did she just say? I heard what she said, but I'm not really sure I can believe my hears.

She just said she...wanted to come with us?

[Maika]  
I-Is that no good...? T-Then I...

[Subaru]  
Ah...well, uhm...

What should I do here?

Originally, it was only supposed to be Yuumi coming. But, Saki's most likely not going to let Yuumi be alone in my house with me, so she'll likely join us.

And now, Maika is here as well.

Let me take a moment to think about this.

Yuumi is coming for a home visit. At least, that's her excuse. I already know she's looking for time alone with me. Saki is coming as well, so Yuumi won't be having the alone time she wanted. Most likely, they'll probably be arguing back and forth most of the time.

However, what will happen if Maika comes as well? She certainly has a calming atmosphere to her. Maybe having her around would make the whole situation less...dangerous? For me, at least. Maika might end up being a little uncomfortable. I doubt the two girls would be particularly happy about a third one joining in.

But...Maika did willingly invite herself, knowing they were coming. Also, after the incident this morning on the way to school, maybe her being around as well as the bandages on her arms and legs will cause the girls to feel some sort of guilt if they start acting out in front of her. But that's probably wishful thinking. Especially for Saki, who looks like she wants to kill Yuumi.

...I hope I don't ever end up saying that in the literal sense, if she becomes murderous...

Anyways, given that Maika seems adamant about coming, I really don't have any reason to refuse her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, anyway. Hopefully nothing happens to any of them.

...I was hoping the day I got three girls into my house at once, it would be under much more..."fun" circumstances.

[Subaru]  
If you really want to, that's fine with me.

[Yuumi and Saki]  
What...?

Gulp.

[Subaru]  
She's coming too, I hope you two won't have a problem with ME inviting her to MY house?

I put extra emphasis on the fact that it's my own home that they're coming to, and that they need to listen to me.

Yuumi sighs and shakes her head reluctantly, looking disappointed. Saki just stares at Maika the entire time.

...Maybe this wasn't a good idea. But it's too late to take it back now.

[Maika]  
Then...I would love to join you...

With a faint smile, Maika begins to follow me as well.

And so, I walk along with these three girls around me until we arrive to my home.

(Subaru's living room)

PLAY [BGM03]

[Yuumi]  
Hmm... so Miyauchi-san takes care of these things.

[Saki]  
That's how Subaru-chan and I are. It's not weird at all.

[Yuumi]  
Nobody said it was weird. I think you're being disrespectful.

[Saki]  
D-Disrepectful...? Grr...

[Maika]  
U-Uhm, Miyauchi-senpai...I-I can help too...

[Saki]  
No! Don't do Subaru-chan's housework without permission!

[Maika]  
Aaah...! I-I'm...sorry...

Saki has been very tense ever since we got home. She served tea to Yuumi and Maika at first, though hesitantly. But Yuumi's been trying to pick a fight ever since, and Maika looks afraid just to be here, despite trying her best to make a good impression.

I don't blame her.

[Subaru]  
No, it's okay. She has permission.

[Saki]  
W-What? Subaru-chan, that's my job!

[Subaru]  
Didn't you say you were training to become the perfect wife, Saki? I bet Maika has a guy she wants to be the perfect wife for, as well. She can use my house as practice if she'd like.

Saki sighs and continues what she was doing, I guess accepting defeat. Meanwhile, Maika has been shyly giggling ever since I made that remark.

...I know exactly why she is, and truthfully I'd consider the same myself, if it were safe to do so.

Not yet, though. Until I get this obsession from Saki...and possibly Yuumi situated, I can't yet. For now, Maika and I are just good friends.

Maika does her best to help with the housework, though she gets a vicious look from Saki whenever they cross paths. Yuumi and I both sit on the couch, alternating between watching them and talking about various subjects regarding School. I'm trying to keep the conversation "safe" for as long as possible.

Well, I guess this is okay.

(Fade to black)

(Subaru's living room)

It's been a couple hours since they got here, it's dark outside. The conversation between Yuumi and I has, for the most part, died down, and is now mostly just her and the other two girls eyeing each other suspiciously while each takes a different seat throughout my living room.

Occasionally, there'll be conversation between me and one of the three of them, with another sometimes butting in, but for the most part it's quiet and awkward.

Every now and then, Yuumi will sneak a flirtatious glance at me while I'm looking in her direction, and Maika will also sometimes give me a soft smile, though she looks away embarrassed as soon as I notice.

This is really, really awkward. I should get them out, this has gone on long enough and, for saying she was doing a home visit, Yuumi hasn't actually done anything productive. Not that I'm surprised.

Besides, I need to sleep. I barely got any last night and I was exhausted all day.

[Subaru]  
Alright, I think it's about time everyone heads home now. It's getting very late.

I nudge at the clock after saying this, as proof of my claim.

Maika is the first to stand, surprisingly...or unsurprisingly.

[Maika]  
Y-Yes, you're right, it's getting quite dark out...

She begins to stare at the open window, into the black night, barely lit up by various houses and street lamps.

Yuumi and Saki are much less cooperative, however.

[Subaru]  
Sensei, Saki, that includes you two as well. Come on, let's go.

I stand up and motion them towards the door.

[Yuumi]  
But...

[Saki]  
W-Why, Subaru-chan...?

This is going to be harder than I thought. Am I going to have to start yelling? This IS my house, after all.

[Subaru]  
Girls, please listen to me. It's very late, I barely slept last night as is and I need to get an early night if I'm going to make it through tomorrow. I need you to understand me. I'll be in school tomorrow, so you'll see me then, okay?

[Yuumi]  
Well...alright. I guess I'll have to schedule a home visit for some other day.

Reluctantly, Yuumi agrees and stands up, getting her bag ready.

However, Saki is still sulking.

[Subaru]  
Saki, you'll be around to wake me up in the morning, right? You'll get to see me before anyone else, so you should be happy.

Hard to argue with that. Still, she looks displeased by my reasoning. However, she caves.

[Saki]  
...O-Okay. I get it, Subaru-chan.

I offer her my hand and she reluctantly takes it, following me to the door where the other two girls are ready to leave.

PLAY [Door opening & closing]

(Street, night)

PLAY [BGM01]

[Maika]  
I-I'm sorry if I was being a nuisance...Senpai...

[Yuumi]  
Tsk-tsk...you've already been thrown out. There's no point in saying that now.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...but...what about dinner? Don't you want me to make you something?

After being asked to leave, Maika hangs her head sorrowfully. Didn't she agree it was getting late...? Still, I know she likes me, so it's understandable she wouldn't want to go.

Yuumi does nothing more than let out a sigh. I'm grateful she isn't really putting up a fight. She does have her job to consider, after all, so she needs sleep as much as the next person.

Saki, though...Saki seems determined not to go anywhere.

[Subaru]  
Saki, I appreciate the offer, but it's very late and you need to get home as well. I'll probably grab something from the convenience store before it closes and eat it on my way back home. Okay?

[Saki]  
But...that's not healthy...You'll get sick...

[Subaru]  
I won't get sick from just one meal every now and then, their food isn't THAT awful. If it was, I'm sure there would be way more sick people and we'd barely have a class!

I chuckle as I catch a dreamy-eyed glimpse from Yuumi, likely imagining what work would be like if she had less students to worry about.

[Saki]  
But...

[Subaru]  
Saki, it's late. Please. Go to bed, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Promise.

[Saki]  
Oh...okay...

I then turn to Yuumi.

[Subaru]  
So, regarding what we talked about earlier, I'll do my best to pay attention more during class. It's been a bit of a distracting week, what with my parents not being home, but I understand that's no excuse.

Yuumi's eyes light up.

[Yuumi]  
Well that's good to hear! But what about the other thing we talked about, hmm?

I clear my throat and look her in the eyes.

[Subaru]  
Like I said earlier, that's not a good idea.

[Yuumi]  
Aww...it looks like you really won't give in.

[Subaru]  
And it looks like you finally understand what I'm saying. I want you to focus on your job, as my teacher.

[Yuumi]  
But, I'm a woman before I'm a teacher.

[Subaru]  
That doesn't mean you can't go after men your own age, don't you think?

This whole conversation has Saki appearing on edge. While I've been talking to Yuumi, she's been staring at me motionlessly.

I'm sure she knows what's going on, now.

[Saki]  
Hey, Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
What is it, Saki?

[Saki]  
You couldn't have, but did you bring Kikushita-sensei home to...

I walk towards her and look her dead in the eyes. This is a bold accusation she's about to make, and I want to see if she's willing to say it straight to my face.

[Subaru]  
To do what, Saki?

[Saki]  
To have sex with her! I know you were thinking perverted things in class...

[Subaru]  
Is that so? You've got quite an imagination, Saki. No, I didn't bring her home for that. I only brought her home because she scheduled a home visit, and that's all it was.

[Saki]  
Good, there's no way you would!

[Yuumi]  
Oh, is that so? What a shame...

Yuumi gives me a flirtatious glance. I return one of displeasure.

Seriously, consider who else can hear you right now...

[Subaru]  
Sorry about all this, Maika.

[Maika]  
N-No...I intruded into your house by force, so...

I could seriously see myself falling for this girl, she's one of the kindest people I've ever seen. Why on earth does she get bullied?

[Subaru]  
No, that's okay. You asked, remember? I told you it was okay, so you're fine.

If Saki and Yuumi weren't here...I'd probably ask her out here and now.

That being said, she probably wouldn't even be here if the circumstances were different. And it's not like I ever get a moment to myself anyways.

[Subaru]  
In any case, you should probably head home too.

[Maika]  
You're right...

Though she's hanging her head a little, Maika nods obediently.

I wonder what life would be like if Saki and Yuumi were this easy to reason with?

[Subaru]  
Come on Saki, Sensei, you two get back home too.

[Saki]  
Alright...But, Subaru-chan, you really should eat properly!

[Yuumi]  
I guess it can't be helped...even though I went to all the trouble.

[Maika]  
Well then, Senpai...good night.

[Subaru]  
Good night, girls.

[Yuumi]  
Good night, Oda-kun. Miyauchi-san, please get home safely.

[Saki]  
You don't need to tell me, my house is right next door.

[Yuumi]  
Even so, it's my job. Go straight home.

[Saki]  
Mhhhh...

Saki growls, and her and Yuumi glare at each other on the spot.

Hopefully that's the most this'll escalate, it would be bad if they started fighting again. Saki has pretty much confirmed that Yuumi is trying to sleep with me, thing is...I wonder what she'll do about it?

Yuumi is her teacher after all, and she's quite a bit more physically imposing. Maybe this is a good thing? If Saki fears Yuumi, maybe she'll be less...possessive over me while Yuumi is around. Perhaps I should try to be around Yuumi more often, then.

...What am I saying? It's not as if Yuumi is much better.

[Maika]  
Ah...w-well then, Senpai.

[Subaru]  
Oh, yes, you get home safely too, Maika.

Shrinking behind Yuumi and Saki, Maika calls out to me again and bows.

By the way...where does Maika live? We see each other on the way to school so she likely lives nearby.

Maybe a little further down the road?

Saki lives right there, and Yuumi is an adult, likely quite capable of defending herself. Besides, the streets at night aren't usually a big problem, especially if you're not alone. With Maika, though, I'm a little worried.

She's a very shy and nervous person, given her history with bullies. If someone, like a pervert were to attack and try to take advantage of her, I doubt she would give much resistance.

Also...didn't I say to myself earlier I wanted to ask her out?

If I walk her home, the other two girls won't be around anymore, and I'll have some privacy with Maika.

I doubt Saki would do something like follow me, she's probably already concerned with Yuumi's feelings, and she would think Maika is too shy to actually try anything herself. Yuumi doesn't have time to follow me, she lives too far away, she has to go now if she wants to get enough sleep for work tomorrow.

If nothing else, I can at least walk her about halfway there.

[Subaru]  
Ah- hold on, Maika.

[Maika]  
...Yes? What is it?

[Subaru]  
Let me walk you. The streets at night can be dangerous, a young girl shouldn't be walking home at night alone.

[Saki]  
Ehh!? Subaru-chan, you're horrible!

[Subaru]  
What are you talking about, Saki? You live right there, you have nothing to worry about. What if Maika were to be attacked by someone in the dark? I doubt she'd be able to defend herself very well.

Maika's face goes red and she begins shaking a little as I say that.

[Subaru]  
N-No offense to you, Maika.

[Maika]  
No...it's okay, I'm grateful...

[Saki]  
But...Subaru-chan...

[Yuumi]  
While I agree with your reasoning, there's no guarantee you don't have any ulterior motives, Oda-kun.

I sigh and give Yuumi a nod.

[Subaru]  
I understand why you think I might want to do that, Sensei. But I'm far too tired right now to even consider that. I just want to make sure my friend makes it home safely so I can rest without worrying. Is that too much to ask?

[Yuumi]  
Yes, it is! A boy and a girl shouldn't be out at night walking by themselves unsupervised. Who knows what you two might end up doing?

This is irritating me. What kind of person does she think I am, to take advantage of a girl at night like that? I would never do that, especially not to Maika.

[Subaru]  
That's not my goal, and I'm not going to argue about this. Come on, Maika, let's go.

[Maika]  
Ah... o-okay...

I turn to the other two girls once more.

[Subaru]  
I'll see you both tomorrow. Get home safely, Sensei. Good night, you two.

Yuumi sighs, defeated.

[Yuumi]  
Alright then, both of you get home safely, and don't do anything inappropriate with her, Oda-kun.

[Saki]  
Goodnight...Subaru-chan...

I just felt my heart jump a little. Not in a good way. Saki's voice was almost completely monotone, as if she felt nothing whatsoever.

Not a good sign, given the past couple days.

I urge Maika on and we begin walking away quickly. Saki and Yuumi glare resentfully behind us until we turn the corner.

I heave a sigh to myself. I'm glad I can finally relax a little with Maika by my side, away from those two. They're always fighting, and it's really irritating me and starting to take its toll on my mind.

Why me? Why did they both have to be obsessed with me in particular? And on top of that, why do they both have to have some of the most destructive personalities I've seen. I genuinely fear for my life sometimes because of Saki, and Yuumi doesn't make that problem any easier to deal with, not to mention she presents issues of her own.

[Maika]  
Senpai...are you alright? You look really tired...

[Subaru]  
You noticed, huh? Yeah, I am pretty tired. It's been a long couple of days.

[Maika]  
I'm sorry...I forced myself into your house...am I a bother?

Maika says that, looking depressed. I feel guilty for even letting her think like that.

I pat her head lightly, to which she responds by blushing.

[Subaru]  
The exact opposite, I'm actually glad you came. I don't understand why those two have to fight all the time. I'm sorry if Saki made you uncomfortable, she has the habit of doing that to girls I talk to.

[Maika]  
I don't mind...I'm used to it...thank you, Senpai.

Hearing that makes my heart hurt a little. I really feel like I should be protecting this girl.

She's beyond cute.

Her and I keep walking down the streets towards her house, making idle talk here and there.

Her house isn't exactly far away, but it's not close either. It's a bit of a walk. I suddenly remember what I wanted to bring up earlier, and figure a nice, relaxing walk is as good a time as any to do it.

[Subaru]  
Maika, I-

Before I could finish talking, I feel something. Eyes. It feels like we're being watched. At first I wasn't so sure, but then I could very faintly hear something in the distance behind us.

PLAY [Horse trotting]

Footsteps.

PLAY [BGM05]

[Subaru]  
Maika, speak quietly. We're being followed.

She tries her best to match my volume. Not like she isn't already quiet, but she's practically wishpering now.

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...who is it?

[Subaru]  
I can't see who, but more likely than anything, it's Saki. I wanted to tell you something, but I can't, not while she's following us like this. We'll have lunch tomorrow, I can tell you then.

Maika nods and responds similarly.

[Maika]  
I-I have something very important to tell you as well, Senpai...it'll have to wait, for the same reason.

We're still keeping quiet because Saki is most likely still following me.

[Subaru]  
When we get there, nothing more than a bow and a goodbye, okay? Don't let her see more than she needs to.

[Maika]  
O-Okay...I understand

It's a little painful to say that to someone this cute, and someone I wanted to ask out. But it's for both our safety at this point. I obviously can't trust Saki to listen to reason.

A few seconds later, she stops me.

[Maika]  
Leave...and pretend we had a fight...

[Subaru]  
Wha?

[Maika]  
I said I'm fine, go away!

I'm completely taken aback by her sudden yelling. The first thing she said was quiet, but then she just yelled at me in the night. Loud...loud enough for Saki to easily hear her. I see.

She wants Saki to think we're ending off on bad terms. Or maybe she actually doesn't want me to take her all the way home because she doesn't want Saki to know where she lives?

It's most likely both options. She's being very careful about this, and I'm grateful for it. I don't know what kind of girl would want to be around someone if she knows he's being stalked by someone insane, but she has guts to do so.

[Subaru]  
Okay! Fine, jeez!

In mock anger, I turn around and start walking back towards my house.

PLAY [More horse trotting]

As I do so, I can very clearly hear footsteps, and I can hear myself getting closer to them.

[Subaru]  
I know you're out there, whoever's watching me, come out and I might not have to call the police.

PLAY [Even more horse trotting]

One more sound of foosteps and I'm able to pinpoint where they're coming from. I race to the corner from where I heard them, and-

[Saki]  
...

The girl I see...looks completely different from the girl I remember all my life. Her eyes are darker than the night itself, and I feel as if I'm staring into the very essence of a demented soul. She doesn't look sane right now, at all.

[Subaru]  
Saki, are you alright?

[Saki]  
Subaru...chan...you were...late...

[Saki]  
You...were...walking together with that girl...I thought you might...flirt with that girl...that you would take her home...and then push her down and...

I can feel a wave of cold dread washing over me as this girl rambles on.

Saki...what the hell is going on with you...?

I place my hands on her shoulders, and pull her in for a hug, hoping somehow that I can break her out of her delusions.

PLAY [BGM01]

She gasps, and I feel her arms wrapping around me. She seems to be... "okay" for now, but holy shit...that was terrifying. More than anything I've experienced so far.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, you said you were getting a convenience store meal, right?

...Wait, what? Did she just completely forget everything that just happened?

If so, that's probably for the better, at least for now. I'll happily have the topic be anything that doesn't involve what just happened. We start walking back home together.

[Subaru]  
That was the plan, yeah.

[Saki]  
Well, you can't do something like that.

[Subaru]  
Didn't we have this conversation earlier, Saki? I'm not going to hurt myself with just one convenience store meal every now and then.

[Saki]  
But you don't have to! I'm here now, and I can cook you a good meal instead!

[Subaru]  
Oh come on, at least let me indulge in myself once in awhile. You have to admit, convenience store food can be tasty too.

[Saki]  
So...you don't want me to cook for you anymore, Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
Th-That's not what I was saying at all!

[Saki]  
Good! Let's go home then.~

She's certainly very good at manipulating. Of course, I saw right through it, but at the same time, it's best to let her have what she wants, for now. It won't hurt me to let her cook me something tonight. Plus it saves money.

And so, we head home and Saki cooks a meal for us before heading home for the night.

(Subaru's bedroom)

PLAY [BGM07]

[Subaru]  
God damn...

I collapse back in bed, thinking over the events of today and what they might mean.

I'm grateful to Maika, I actually feel like I'm somewhat safe with her around. A little funny, given her personality, but still. Saki is becoming scarier and potentially more dangerous by the day, and Yuumi's interactions with her only make it worse. Not to mention Yuumi is getting increasingly careless herself, she practically forced herself onto me in the boy's bathroom, of all places.

I'm well aware of what she was trying to do with her "home visit" and though having all the girls over made it easier to avoid, the whole thing was just a complete mess regardless. And none of them seemed to care the slightest bit about what happened to Maika. I'm fairly certain Yuumi only did anything at all because it was her responsibility as a teacher.

Whenever Yuumi and Saki are in the same place together, they fight nonstop, and of course since it's always about me, I end up getting caught in the crossfire.

Neither of them seem to realize what's going on between Maika and myself yet, and thanks to Maika's genius, Saki thinks we just had a fight. Also I can confirm Saki didn't follow her home or find out where she lives, so that's good.

[Subaru]  
I'm tired.

I let out a loud yawn and throw the covers over myself

I think it's about time I called it a night.

STOP MUSIC


	4. Day 3

PLAY [Birds chirping]

Hmm...what's going on? My body's being shaken...

At the brink of dawn, as I was peacefully sleeping, someone is trying to wake me up.

So that must mean...

Yeah, it's probably Saki. She's the only person I could imagine would come to wake me.

Or be able to, for that matter.

But Saki usually also calls out my name when she's waking me up. She's not doing it this time?

[Maika]  
U-Uhm...Senpai. It's morning.

And that would explain why.

I open my eyes and take a look at my new, yet...pleasant intruder.

(Subaru's room)

PLAY [BGM01]

[Maika]  
Ah...Senpai. That's good...good morning.

[Subaru]  
Good morning, Maika. How exactly did you manage to get in here? I locked the door before I went to bed.

Maika looks away, almost like she's embarrassed about something.

[Maika]  
Senpai...I'll explain on the way to school, okay?

I trust her enough that she'll be honest with me, especially given we have a mutual interest in...well, each other.

[Subaru]  
Alright. I um...I'm not sure what we'll do for breakfast, I don't really cook...

[Maika]  
I-I made us breakfast, so it's okay...we'll eat it at school. Just hurry up and get ready...

[Subaru]  
Ah...y-yeah, will do.

She's being very insistent on taking me out of the house.

Come to think of it...what time is it? It feels much earlier than usual.

Guess that's why I'm so drowsy.

Maika hands me a change of clothes and leaves the room. I quickly get changed and join her downstairs.

Grabbing our lunches and school bags, she leaves quickly. However, I decide to leave a note for Saki first, because she's going to come looking for me.

On the note, I write "Good morning, Saki. I woke up really early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to go out for a walk before I go to school. Treat yourself to whatever's in my kitchen and go on by yourself, okay? I'll see you at school. -Subaru P.S. I'll probably get a convenience store breakfast, so don't worry about making one for me!"

Yeah, that should do it. Hopefully that won't raise any suspicion. After writing that letter and leaving it on the table, I head outside.

(Street, day)

[Maika]  
The weather is so nice today, Senpai...

[Subaru]  
It is, very. I never get up this early, it's a nice change, I guess.

I let out a yawn after I say that. Yeah, this is gonna be another one of those days.

I hope Maika had a good reason for both breaking into my house, and getting me up this early.

[Subaru]  
Maika..

[Maika]  
Senpai, I have a few important things I need to talk to you about...

[Subaru]  
I hope one of them is an explanation as to how you got into my house.

[Maika]  
Yes...well, remember a couple days ago, when we ate lunch together and I returned your key after you dropped it?

[Subaru]  
Yes, I remember that.

So what I was suspicious of that day was true, then. But why's she suddenly confessing to it now? And why did she do it in the first place?

[Maika]  
I um...I'm sorry, Senpai...I had someone duplicate your key so I could have one...just in case...

[Subaru]  
I pretty much had that figured out as soon as I realized you had gotten past my locked door without, you know, breaking anything or waking me up. Why, though?

[Maika]  
W-Well...in case I wanted to see you, or I was worried about you...I-I wasn't going to hurt you or do anything weird, promise!

Strangely enough I actually believe her, Maika is far from the type to want to break into my house to do anything malicious, or force herself onto me. But am I really okay with her having a key to my house?

[Subaru]  
Yeah, well...you could've at least asked me first. Though, I suppose I'm glad it's you and not someone I wouldn't be comfortable around. I don't exactly have a problem letting you in my house, Maika, it's...

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...that's the other thing I wanted to tell you...

[Subaru]  
Huh?

Does she know something about Saki?

[Maika]  
W-When I brought the key to the locksmith, he told me he'd seen the same key get brought in recently by someone else...a girl with blue hair and green eyes...

So my assumptions were correct from the start. Mom didn't give her a key, she stole mine and duplicated one for herself. I had figured as much, but hearing confirmation from Maika eased my mind a little.

I would feel bad if I didn't give Maika credit though for coming out about all of this, she had to sell herself out to tell me this.

I reach out and pull her in for a close hug.

[Subaru]  
Thank you for telling me this, Maika. This is...a big deal. I'm still a little upset that you...kinda did the same thing as her, but you at least came out about it instead of trying to lie. And you're not dangerous like she is, I trust you.

She squeaks as soon as I grab her, but she returns my hug, and after hearing my words I suddenly feel her lips against mine.

This is...wow...wow. I don't remember the last time I was kissed by a girl out of the blue like that.

Probably because it's never happened.

But I have no reason to refuse her.

We stay close together, lips locked for what feels like a century, but truthfully it was only a few seconds.

After breaking apart, her face is as red as can be and I can't help but display the same reaction.

She's the first to break the awkward silence.

[Maika]  
I-If you trust me...then I want to give you something.

[Subaru]  
Hmm? What is it, Maika?

[Maika]  
N-Not here...at school, I-I'll give it to you there...

[Subaru]  
Alrght, I look forward to it. In any case, we should hurry, it would be bad if Saki saw us walking together.

Maika nods in agreement and we continue the rest of the way to school. To my surprise, it's actually open this early. Does this mean there are people who actually get up at this hour on a regular basis?

Oh well, I suppose it's their job.

(Classroom)

[Subaru]  
Well, we're here.

We arrived at a classroom. Not Maika's though. My own. She closes the door behind us.

What exactly is she planning, bringing me here?

The classroom is empty. Yuumi is most likely in the staff room, and none of the other students in my homeroom have arrived yet.

Actually, I don't think I've seen a single person since we got here. That makes sense, given how early it is. Occasionally I hear shouts of the athletic club practicing, floating in on the breeze, but nobody else.

Breaking the silence, I hear Maika sigh quietly behind me. When I turn to look at her, her cheeks are dyed a bright red and she's unable to look me in the eyes.

[Subaru]  
So, Maika...what was it you wanted to give me?

[Maika]  
A-Ah...right... u-uhm, Senpai...I...

Her constant stammering and inability to focus on me makes me a little concerned. Is it something embarrassing? Something else she was hiding?

[Subaru]  
Maika, relax. You can tell me.

I need to get her to say it quickly, it won't be too long before Saki comes looking for me, and we are in her classroom, for whatever reason.

[Maika]  
M-My...I wanted to give you...

Before finishing her sentence, she approaches me and places her hands on my chest, finally making eye contact.

[Maika]  
My...first time...

...Huh.

Upon hearing those words, I can feel my legs ready to give out from under me and my heart skip several beats.

The thing she wanted to give me...was her virginity? Is that why she pulled me out so early? Was the Saki thing just an excuse so she could get me somewhere alone?

I mean, I don't exactly have any room to complain, I've been thinking about doing this for a long time now.

I can feel something in my pants, followed by feeling that same thing pressing against the girl in front of me.

Way to keep control of yourself, idiot.

Although, given the sudden smirk crossing her face, she doesn't seem to mind. Considering what she just asked of me, I assume this is what she wanted.

I still haven't even given her a verbal response yet. I want to do it, I really do, I feel like I'm the insane one for saying no to an offer like this.

However...

I take one of her cheeks in my hand and give her the most sincere, apologetic look I can muster.

[Subaru]  
Believe me when I say that I want to take you and make you mine, more than anything...

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...nngh, don't say things like that...

[Subaru]  
But now is not a good time to do this, Maika.

[Maika]  
E-Eh? Senpai, why...?

[Subaru]  
You know why, Maika. We might not be alone for very long. And it's not other students or teachers I'm worried about, either.

[Maika]  
S-She isn't even awake yet...she doesn't come to wake you up until at least another half hour from now, Senpai...

I look up at the clock on the wall and, she isn't exactly lying. Class doesn't start for another hour and a half, and Saki usually has me up an hour before class starts. Earlier than even my parents did, but it's not a big deal.

I sigh and look her straight in her eyes. This might be the only chance I get to do this, even if I am risking my life for it.

Without a word, my hand goes behind her head, pulling her closer to me as I press my lips against hers.

My lips muffle a gasp from hers, her cheeks look like they're about to burn and she stares wide-eyed for a moment, until she gives in, closes her eyes, and returns my sentiment, letting her tongue dance with mine for just a moment.

Her lips have the faint taste of strawberries. I don't think I'll ever be forgetting that.

Without thinking, one of my hands trailed down to the large mound curving out from her chest. I almost don't believe that these are real. One gentle squeeze changes my mind, though. In addition to forcing a cute, muffled moan from the girl in front of me.

Seriously, how is this girl younger than me?

I think I might be falling in love.

In response to my teasing, Maika begins palming the front of my pants, causing me to shiver a little.

Being a virgin, I'm still quite sensitive myself, so it's no surprise that even just a little touch is enough to get me going. I mean...I got hard just from being asked to have sex.

Maybe it's just Maika. I don't think I'd react the same way if Saki, Yuumi or anyone else asked me for the same thing. Actually, I've had plenty of chances to do it with Saki already...but I already know how that would turn out.

Maybe this is love, after all.

If so, I'm glad it's with Maika.

PLAY [Distant door opening sound]

[Subaru]  
...What was...oh god...

While Maika and myself are kind of...rubbing one another, I hear the very faint sound of a door being opened. More specifically, the school's front door.

I would never hear that door open normally, meaning it was considerably louder this time for some reason.

...It was slammed open. There aren't a whole lot of reasons why someone would slam the front door open like that, unless they were in a hurry.

And...I know who would be in a hurry get to here right about now...

I lower my voice to nearly a whisper. A panicked whisper, but a whisper nonetheless.

[Subaru]  
Maika, take your bag and hide under the teacher's desk, now. Saki's here. Just do it, and don't make a sound.

She says nothing but nods, taking her school bag and getting underneath the teacher's desk. Meanwhile, I choose the nearest desk, drop my bag near it and lay my head down, pretending I'm asleep. I hear rapidly approaching footsteps coming down the corridor towards this classroom, until...

PLAY [Much louder door opening sound]

[Subaru]  
Wha!?

I quickly rise up from my desk and sit up straight, acting startled as if I'd just been woken up from a deep slumber.

Saki's stood there in the doorway with...those eyes.

However, they only last for a few seconds until she realizes she's found me.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan!

[Subaru]  
Phew, Saki. Jeez, don't surprise me by flying through the door like that! Almost gave me a heart attack.

I have to play this cool, make sure she thinks I came here alone.

[Saki]  
Don't...surprise you!? I'm the one who was surprised!

[Subaru]  
But, Saki...I told you why I left early, didn't I? I left a note and everything...

[Saki]  
That doesn't matter! You left me all alone!

[Subaru]  
Whoa, wait a minute, Saki!

Puffing up her cheeks, Saki starts beating my chest like a spoiled child.

It doesn't hurt, but it isn't exactly a pleasant feeling either.

[Subaru]  
Alright, Saki, look. This is my fault, let me apologize.

[Saki]  
Nooo, I won't forgive you.

She puffs up her cheeks even more, and continues hitting my chest.

She's been hitting my chest for awhile, so it's starting to hurt...even so, I'm not going to just push her away.

No matter how you look at it, I did leave her behind. Even if I did leave a note, she still had to come to school by herself because of me. I feel a little guilty, even though I'm aware of her true motivation for looking for me.

[Subaru]  
Saki, please. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

[Saki]  
...You mean it?

[Subaru]  
Sure, just name it.

Saki finally stops hitting me. Peeking up, she looks timidly into my eyes.

[Saki]  
Then, I want a...kiss. Is that okay, Subaru-chan...? I want you...to kiss me.

Wait...this is perfect! I have an idea to get Maika out of the classroom safely without Saki suspecting a thing.

[Subaru]  
You want a kiss, huh? Okay. How about we go out into the courtyard? Much more romantic out there.

Saki starts leaning on me like a needy child. It's actually quite endearing, apart from the whole murderous obsession thing.

I can't help but feel bad for Maika, though. This is practically like I'm kissing Saki in front of her. I hope she understands why I'm doing it.

[Saki]  
Hehe, okay Subaru-chan.~

I walk out of the classroom with her held in my arm.

|Maika's Perspective|

(Classroom)

PLAY [BGM04]

Ah...they're...going to kiss?

I-I know Senpai is just trying to help me escape...but still...I can't help but feel betrayed...

N-No, that's not it...he doesn't like her, right? He's only doing this to help me...

[Maika]  
Senpai, you love me, right?...Because I love you...

I-I should tell him that soon, before it's too late...

W-We'd be doing it right now if not for her...

I...I should check on them...S-Senpai said they would be kissing in the courtyard...

(School corridor)

I can see them in the courtyard...kissing. Th-they only did it for a few seconds...but it...it felt like forever...

For a second...Senpai notices me. I-I can't...stop myself from...collapsing in tears...I run to the girls bathroom and softly sob in one of the stalls...

I...reach into my bag for something...

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...

I-I have to make myself feel good...so Senpai doesn't have to see me cry...

I pull out a box cutter, and extend the blade to its limit...

I can...make myself feel good with this...I won't cry, I'll be strong for Senpai...

[Maika]  
Even if you kiss another girl, I still love you, Senpai...I know you did it for me...

I dig the blade into my wrist and drag it across, making a deep cut...

(Red flashing and squishy blood sounds)

It hurts so much...but...it's making me so hot...

[Maika]  
...

Wh-What am I doing...?

If he sees this...he'll think I'm disgusting...

I just want him...to make me feel good...so I can stop doing this to myself...

[Maika]  
...Class is starting soon.

I take some paper towels and try my best to clean my wrist and bandage it.

|Subaru's Perspective|

(School corridor)

PLAY [BGM01]

After having a nice kiss with Saki in the courtyard, we started to walk back to class.

However...I saw that Maika had been watching us. I really wish she hadn't...it looked like she was about to cry before she finally disappeared. I feel horrible for her having to go through that, but it was my only way to get her safely out of that classroom. I'll have lunch with her, maybe I can make it up to her then, somehow.

[Saki]  
By the way, Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
Hm? What is it, Saki?

[Saki]  
Why did your lips taste like strawberries?

She asks me that innocently. That's a good question actually...

And then it clicked.

Maika's lips...tasted of strawberries...I hadn't even thought about that when Saki asked me to kiss her.

Shit...now what?

[Subaru]  
Savoring the taste of my lips, are you, Saki?

[Saki]  
Su-Subaru-chan! Don't say things like that...

[Subaru]  
Hehe. I had a fruit salad with strawberries before I came here, that's probably what you're tasting.

[Saki]  
Really? Okay...

[Saki]  
I thought it might've been another girl's lips...

She looks significantly more sinister with that sentence. The act is working, though, I can't falter now.

[Subaru]  
Oh come on. Like any girl would be interested in kissing me, Saki. I'm sure you only did it because we've known each other so long.

[Saki]  
That's not true, Subaru-chan! You're nice and handsome and tall and I really like the thought of being your wife!

Again with the wife thing...still, given the situation I have to let her think whatever she wants, for now.

[Subaru]  
Alright alright, I get it! Come on, let's go wait in the classroom.

Saki nods obediently and grabs onto my arm, and we walk like that towards class.

Sitting in my desk, I lay my head down and wait for homeroom to start.

(Classroom)

PLAY [School bell]

As the bell sounding lunch rings through my ears, I let out a small sigh. I've been thinking about Maika all morning, ever since we...well, almost had sex. I've had to do my best to calm down since then, getting caught with an erection in class isn't exactly exemplary. I'm actually very surprised Saki never noticed...thank god she didn't, too. She'd probably end up begging me to let her "help" with it.

Well, at least it's lunch, and I can see Maika again. Though...I need to figure out a way to get rid of Saki first.

Currently, though, I can't think of anything. If I try to run way, it'll only make her suspicious of me.

I stood up from my seat in silence. And of course, Saki followed.

[Saki]  
Hey, Subaru-chan, where are you going? Are you going to leave me behind again?

[Subaru]  
No, but Saki, come on, do you really have to cling to me all the time? Don't you have friends you'd like to eat lunch with every now and then?

[Saki]  
But...I love you, Subaru-chan, so I want to eat lunch with you...

Her eyes become round and she sulks at me. This is hopeless, I can't fight with her when she's like this.

Defeated, I leave the classroom with her close to my side.

(School corridor)

[Yuumi]  
Oh? It's Oda-kun and Miyauchi-san. You two seem to be getting along well today.

I hear an unmistakable voice call out to me from behind.

I turn around and see Yuumi standing there, looking at me.

PLAY [BGM03]

[Saki]  
...Sensei.

As soon as she sees Yuumi, Saki immediately latches onto me as if I were her possession.

[Subaru]  
Ow...hey, Saki, a little rough don't you think?

[Saki]  
Mhhh...

[Yuumi]  
Oh...? You're giving me quite the show. But you should refrain from that kind of thing in school.

[Subaru]  
Uh, Sensei...?

Yuumi's glare is burning through me like lasers. Saki seems to notice it too, because she tightens her grip on me.

This feels horrible. These two being together always end up being a bad situation, and honestly I just want to leave.

[Yuumi]  
We have a strict policy against illicit sexual relations, you know. Miyauchi-san, step away from Oda-kun.

[Subaru]  
Wh, sexual relations? What are you saying, Sensei?

[Yuumi]  
It's obvious, isn't it? Look how close you two are.

Just because she's clinging onto me doesn't mean there are sexual relations...what is she talking about?

[Saki]  
Sensei, this has nothing to do with you.

[Yuumi]  
I think quite the contrary. After all, it would be serious if the public morals were disturbed. I can't just ignore that as a teacher, can I?

Now the two of them start glaring at each other quietly.

Thankfully they're more focused on each other than me, for the moment. That's not much better, but it gives me some room to breathe at least.

Saki's being very hostile to Yuumi, as expected. And Yuumi isn't backing down either.

I need to get the hell out of here before they start yelling and putting me on the spot again, like they did last time. I'm also very hungry, I kinda skipped breakfast.

Would it be possible to just...run? Saki isn't clinging to me anymore as she's too busy having a staring contest with Yuumi, and Maika is probably down at the courtyard so I could probably talk to her there.

Yeah, I'd like to see her right now.

[Subaru]  
Sorry guys, I gotta go!

[Saki]  
Eh? Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
Sorry, Sensei. Please excuse me.

[Yuumi]  
Ah... Oda-kun!

Saki and Yuumi start to say something, but I prepare myself and get away from there as quickly as I can.

I really, really want to see Maika right now.

(Courtyard with Maika)

PLAY [BGM02]

Dropping down next to Maika on her blanket, she smiles upon seeing me, and I pull her in for a close hug.

However, as she pulls back from it...I notice something disturbing. She has a bandage covering her wrist and forearm.

[Subaru]  
Maika...what happened to your arm?

[Maika]  
Oh, that...I um...i-it's nothing, don't worry about it Senpai...

...Oh no.

There are two easy signs to tell when someone is lying about something. One is when someone starts stuttering as they give you their answer. The other is when they very quickly respond with "Don't worry about it" or "It's fine", something of the sort. She's checked both boxes.

I reach for her arm, and take it in my hand, beginning to unwrap the bandage. She looks away, like she's ashamed about something, but she doesn't protest or try to stop me. Then...I get my answer.

A deep cut, right across the wrist. One that could not have been made inadvertently.

She did this to herself.

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...I'm sorry...

She looks like she's about to break down into tears at any moment.

I pull her chin up so that we're facing eye to eye.

[Subaru]  
Your arms weren't like this this morning...when did you do this? Why did you do this?

[Maika]  
I...I saw you and Miyauchi-senpai...kissing...it hurt so much...

Upon hearing those words, I feel like I'm the one who's about to break down into tears at any moment.

I pull her back in for another close hug, this time holding it for longer. I feel so bad that I had to do that to keep her safe.

[Subaru]  
Wanna know something funny?

[Maika]  
Mmh? W-What is it, Senpai?

[Subaru]  
She could still taste the strawberries from your lipstick.

[Maika]  
Ah...umm...oops?

She quietly giggles and I return the sentiment, then giving her another kiss myself. She deserves it more than anything else right now. She squeaks a little, but quickly gives in and lets her body press into me.

Her huge breasts end up squishing against me and I can't help but feel a little excited. I push her away, though, making sure those feelings don't end up taking over.

[Maika]  
H-Here, Senpai...I made extras for when you came today...

[Subaru]  
Ooh, saving me once again, are you? Well, good. I had to skip breakfast today because of a...certain someone, so I'm starving now more than ever.

[Maika]  
Ufufu...it would've been better than any breakfast you could've had, if we weren't interrupted...

Is that really Maika?

She's just suddenly hitting on me nonchalantly. I'm quite impressed, it was kind of sexy actually. I'd never expect those kinds of words from her.

[Subaru]  
Oh yeah yeah, don't go putting yourself on a pedestal now.

She looks down and gives me a pouty face, like I just insulted her straight to her face. I know she's only kidding around, but even as an act, seeing her like that gives me a stinging sensation in my chest.

[Subaru]  
Maika, stop, you know I was kidding.

I lean in close to her ear and whisper the next bit.

[Subaru]  
I bet you'd taste better than any meal I could hope for.

Her face goes completely red and she shivers a little, and we share another, deeper kiss there in the courtyard.

What I would give to be able to have moments like this all the time...

After we finally seperate, I start digging into the lunch Maika made for me. It's quite considerate of her to be making lunches for me like this.

...And my god, are they ever tasty!

[Maika]  
I-Is it good, Senpai?

[Subaru]  
It's better than anything I've ever had. I've always thought you've been good at cooking, but you've been getting better, haven't you?

[Maika]  
R-Really? Well...my parents are away often, so I have to cook for myself...

[Subaru]  
Ah, so that's it. You certainly treat yourself well. You're amazing, Maika.

I imagine she understands that I'm not only referring to her cooking, because she looks down with an embarrassed smile.

[Maika]  
Th-Thank you, Senpai...I'm glad that you think so...

[Maika]  
A-After all, I put extra love in the lunches I make for you, Senpai...

A little cliché, but still cute nonetheless.

[Subaru]  
Is that so? Mm, I feel special now.

She giggles at me and we both go back to eating our lunches in silence. A pleasant silence, the two of us quietly enjoying each other's company in the courtyard.

[Maika]  
Ah...

[Subaru]  
Hm...? What's wrong, Maika?

[Maika]  
I feel like...somebody's watching us. But it's probably my imagination.

[Subaru]  
Maika...don't ever just say "it's my imagination", if you feel like you're being watched, you probably are. If she knows about us, you're probably in bigger danger than I am, so you need to make sure you always let me know if you're worried about something. Okay? I will protect you, no matter what.

[Maika]  
Senpai...

We look into each other's eyes for a moment, until I quickly twist my head back and forth, scanning the surrounding area as quickly as possible. But I'm not able to see anyone who might be watching us. Either she left, or she's hiding for now.

If she was watching us, then she probably saw us kiss the second time, as we'd already been here for a little while.

[Subaru]  
Let's just finish eating, Maika. If she needs to be dealt with, I'll do it when the time comes.

[Maika]  
Senpai...is there anything I can do?

Well, she's certainly adding "brave" to her list of traits I consider to make her "amazing".

[Subaru]  
The best thing you can do for me, Maika, is to keep yourself safe as well as you can. You mean so much to me, and the thought of losing you is worse than the thought of even losing my own life. I need you.

If Saki did see us kissing, then there's a real chance that she may break off all ties with me completely. And that includes removing me from existence altogether, because in her eyes I won't exist anymore.

Strangely...I'm starting to feel less panicked about the whole situation. Maybe it's because of the girl in front of me. I have to be strong, reject my fear, I have to be able to protect her. I can't afford to be scared.

After hearing my words, I catch a glimpse of the most angelic smile I've ever seen in my life, until she starts to hide her face from me.

We continue making small talk and teasing back and forth until we've both finished our lunches.

(School corridor)

PLAY [BGM01]

[Maika]  
I'll be going now, Senpai.

After we finished eating and headed back into the main building, Maika gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and bids me farewell.

[Subaru]  
Mhm. Good luck in your afternoon classes.

[Maika]  
Yes...Senpai, please don't fall asleep in class.

[Subaru]  
Wh...after a meal like that? As if, I won't be able to help myself!

[Maika]  
No, you can't. The teacher will get mad at you.

She tries her best to put on a stern look, and I can't help but snicker softly at how cute it is. After a moment, she giggles as well.

[Subaru]  
I'll try my best. But it's not like I'm the only one who dozes off in class, anyway. I don't think the teacher cares anymore.

Come to think of it...right. I have Japanese next. There'll be more than just disciplinary issues if I try to sleep there. Especially since Yuumi tends to call on me far more than others.

The first bell signaling afternoon classes is going to ring soon. We should both be going now.

...And I have to figure out how to deal with Saki. There's a very high probability that she caught Maika and I kissing at lunch at least once. On the same day I kissed her, nonetheless. She might also suspect that I was lying to her about the strawberries.

[Maika]  
Well then, Senpai...

[Subaru]  
Right, I'll see you later, Maika.

[Maika]  
I look forward to it.

Maika bows politely, and heads to her class. I see her off, then turn around after her figure disappears.

I need to get back to my class too. I'm still worried about what Saki will do or say when she sees me. I will prepare myself for the worst.

(Classroom, evening)

[Subaru]  
Phew...the lesson's finally over. That was really tiring...

The bell signaling the end of class rings, and my head hits the desk as I let out another sigh.

Having school the entire day is just exhausting...and it didn't exactly help how early I got up, either.

If I could just take a nap right here...that would be great.

...Come to think of it, I don't really have anything to do after class anyways. A little nap shouldn't hurt.

However...

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, wanna go home together?

Saki hasn't said a word to me since lunch, but she seems to be normal, for now. I suppose if she's in a good mood, I should try my best to keep her that way.

[Subaru]  
Home, huh? Should we stop somewhere on the way? I can't remember if there's anything in the house to eat..

[Saki]  
Nope, everything's fine! There's still ingredients at your house, so I can cook dinner.

Is that right? Hmm...oka-whoa!

I was raising myself up on my arms before Saki suddenly hugged me affectionately. Now she's pulling me, making it hard to walk.

I pulled her up in my arms and pressed her against the wall, her legs wrapped behind me.

[Saki]  
W-Wait, h-hey, Subaru-chan! This is embarrassing...

I smirk and then let her down, and she lets out a relieved sigh.

[Subaru]  
Sorry, you were grabbing onto me a little too hard, kinda hurt a bit. You can have my arm though, just don't be too rough with it.

I offer her my arm to hold, giving her a friendly smile. She practically jumped and latched her own around it.

Arm in arm, both with our bags in our other hand, we leave the school together.

(Street, evening)

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, I've been thinking...

[Subaru]  
Hm, yes? What is it, Saki?

[Saki]  
When you left for school this morning...

PLAY [BGM06]

Shit...

[Saki]  
There was no fruit salad, was there? You were never at the convenience store.

I turn to look to her while she speaks, and in her eyes do I see nothing but the most sinister gaze one could ever hope to never witness. A week ago this easily would have made me piss my pants. I try my best to suppress a gasp and act as natural as possible.

[Subaru]  
What are you talking about? You and food are the only things that would ever keep me out of bed longer than I need to be.

[Saki]  
You're lying, Subaru-chan. I saw you kissing that girl at lunch. Saitou-san...you went with her instead of me this morning, didn't you? That's bad...Subaru-chan...leaving me behind for her, that's very bad of you Subaru-chan...

The strangest thing about all this is that we're still walking together, arms linked, as if this conversation were never happening. I don't dare try to pull away from her, though. I can't run away from this.

[Subaru]  
Saki, I'm sorry, I know what you saw at lunch. You know she gets bullied. I'm just trying to make her feel like she isn't hated by everyone. She is my friend, you understand that, right? However, she was not wearing anything strawberry-related, and I wasn't with her in the morning. I wouldn't lie to you, Saki.

[Saki]  
Really...Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
Really. You may as well be the only one I kissed today, Saki.

I feel so bad for lying like this, Maika deserves better. Our kisses are way more than that.

Saki deserves...help. I know she's just lovesick, but she's lovesick to a dangerous extent, and while I hate manipulating her the way that I am, I need to for myself and Maika's safety.

I need Saki to think that I love her. Well...it's not like I don't, just not in the way that she wants.  
But she can't know that.

[Saki]  
Then...let's go to the convenience store right now.

[Subaru]  
Wait, huh? Why? I thought you said we had stuff at home for dinner...

[Saki]  
I want to see if you're lying to me, Subaru-chan...

...This is it. I'm fucked. I screwed everything.

The guy at the convenience store knows me fairly well, I'm a pretty frequent customer and we've chatted from time to time.

Because of how well he knows me, he knows of Saki as well. And he's a pretty nice guy, so I'm sure he's just as honest.

(Convenience store)

PLAY [BGM01]  
As we enter the store, I hesitate a little, but Saki insists and, with our arms together, I can't really fight her.

[Clerk]  
Ah! Oda, Miyauchi! What can I do for you two this evening?

[Saki]  
Yes, hello...question...was Subaru-chan in the store this morning? Specifically...did he buy a fruit salad with strawberries in it?

Well, this is it. I don't know what's going to happen from here, but it won't be good for me, or for her.

I'm so sorry, Maika.

The clerk had a puzzled look. Him and I locked eyes for a moment, and I tried to look as desperate as possible without saying or doing anything. He then began to rub his chin thoughtfully...

[Clerk]  
Ah! That's right! It was very early in the morning, I was as surprised as ever what a kid like him would be doing up so early on a school day. Yep, came in and bought one of these, said he couldn't sleep and had nothing he could make his own breakfast with, poor boy.

He walked over to a refrigerated area where there were various boxes of assorted fruit salads, some of which did have strawberries.

I was at least smart enough to make an excuse that could technically be possible despite her prying.

But...why is he doing this? I obviously wasn't there this morning. Did someone who looked like me come in?

...Or did looking at the two of us tell him what kind of situation I was in?

[Subaru]  
It was really good, by the way! I might have to get myself another one for tonight.

This whole time, I never noticed, but Saki was pretty much expressionless. As if she'd spent the entire day coming up with a plan to get me to confess my lie, and it was all just thrown in her face like that.

She might still think I'm lying, despite the testimony of the man behind the counter.

[Saki]  
I'm...going to go home, I'm tired...

[Subaru]  
O-Oh, already? Okay, Saki. I'll get myself something for dinner then. Good night, please get home safe.

[Saki]  
Yes...goodnight, Subaru-chan...

She left the store without another word.

...Is she okay? She seemed...off. Not her usual self, not her insane self either. Almost like...there was nothing. I'm a little worried.

She might really be tired though, or maybe she's just upset because her theory was disproven.

[Subaru]  
Hey...why did you lie for me like that?

[Clerk]  
Well I figured you had gone out on your own volition and she was gettin' all pissy that you didn't go with her. Nothing irritates me more than a controlling woman, as you might've figured out already.

[Subaru]  
Haha, yeah...sorry to hear, by the way. I hope you two manage to work things out eventually.

[Clerk]  
Bah, at this point I'm better off alone.

[Subaru]  
Oh, I have to tell you something...I'm worried. Not so much about her, but rather about what she might do.

[Clerk]  
Huh?

I give him a serious look and explain the situation to him.

[Subaru]  
I'm sort of seeing another girl. Nothing is official between us yet, because I'm afraid if it does become official, Saki might do something potentially dangerous to one of us. She's completely obsessed with me on an inhuman level. She made me come here because she tasted strawberries on my lips when she made me kiss her for leaving early. I'm sure you can figure out why there were strawberries on my lips, it wasn't the salad.

[Clerk]  
Hohoho, is that so? Well, little Casanova, I can see why that might be a problem. And with your parents out for the week, I guess you don't really have anyone to talk to about it, huh?

[Subaru]  
Well, Maika knows and we've agreed to keep things secret and not do anything in public that Saki might see. At this point, people might think Saki and I are together so we'll have to stop doing things that anyone can see at all, or they'd accuse me of cheating on Saki.

[Clerk]  
Well I hope you get the situation resolved somehow, without anyone gettin' hurt. I gotta get going though, my shift is over and I'm passing out as soon as my head hits the pillow. You take care of yourself though, hear me?

[Subaru]  
Ah- yeah. I'm trying my best to deal with the situation. You saved my life today though, thank you. I suppose I should get something for myself to eat tonight.

With that, I pick up a meal for dinner, as well as a fruit salad to try later, and head home.

|Saki's Perspective|

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...

He really didn't kiss her before me...he must love me after all...

[Saki]  
Saitou...that little whore...

She was just using him for attention...stealing kisses from my Subaru-chan like that is unforgiveable! I should take care of her soon...oh, but it's so hard with school...

[Saki]  
The time will come...when I can remove her...

And then Subaru-chan won't have to waste his time making her feel like she isn't a worthless piece of slut trash...

Subaru-chan...

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan...

|Subaru's Perspective|

PLAY [BGM01]

(Subaru's bedroom)

[Subaru]  
Upsy-daisy...!

I finish getting ready for bed before throwing myself onto the mattress.

With a thump, I hit the bed and wrap my body up in the sheets.

[Subaru]  
Today was exhausting...

A lot of things happened. Both amazing, and terrifying. It was definitely no ordinary day.

And it all started when I almost lost my virginity in the morning...

I let out a yawn and close my eyes, preparing myself for sleep.

...I wonder if I'll ever really get to have sex with Maika? Her figure is...rivaling Yuumi's in maturity. And her breasts...I couldn't even get my hand around it, I don't think I've seen a girl with them that big before.

I'd say I'm a pretty lucky guy, if not for the circumstances.

[Subaru]  
Some day...

I have to keep fighting. Once Saki's out of the way somehow, I can be happy with Maika.

...I love her enough that I'm willing to risk my life for the chance to be with her. It seems crazy.

Come to think of it, she was very...different, today. I would never imagine her coming to me and asking to have sex with me like that, completely out of nowhere. She even went as far as to duplicate my key behind my back in order to make it happen, outside of Saki's range of interference.

[Subaru]  
...Not like there's a range to begin with.

I sigh heavily to myself.

...Is that why she did it, though? I mean, I can't imagine why else she'd have my key duplicated. She had to have known I would know after she woke me up so early, so she must have been planning to tell me from the start.

[Subaru]  
...The key to my pants, huh?

I start laughing like crazy to myself.

PLAY [Phone ringing]

...Huh? The phone? Hm...wonder who it is?

Realizing I'm alone in the house, I guess I have no choice. I extend my hand toward the phone to pick it up.

[Mom]  
Hello? Is this Su-chan?

[Subaru]  
Really still calling me that? Jeez. Anyways yeah, it's me. Hi mom.

My mother was on the other end. This is an international call, isn't it? Must be expensive...wonder what she wants?

[Subaru]  
So, what did you want to call me for?

[Mom]  
Oh just wanted to make sure you were okay on your own, dear!

[Subaru]  
Oh, yeah, I'm doing well.

Seems she just wanted to check up on me. I guess she's been worried since they left.

[Subaru]  
My food reserves are holding up fine for now. Cleaning and washing is being taken care of, and I haven't been robbed or mugged yet. Nothing to worry about.

[Mom]  
Oh really? When did you start learning to cook and clean all by yourself!?

[Subaru]  
Geez, come on. I'm not that helpless. And Saki's been helping out too...well, more than just "helping".

[Mom]  
Oh I see now. Take advantage of a poor young girl's heart like that to make her do your chores, you should be ashamed!

[Subaru]  
Hey, it's not like I asked her to do it! She said you gave her a key and she's been in/out of the house ever since you left doing everything on her own.

[Mom]  
A key? I d...em...ng...ou..

[Subaru]  
Mom? Mom!?

Hearing my words, my mother raises her voice on the other side of the phone in confusion. She tries to ask me something it seems, but I can't at all hear what she's saying.

[Subaru]  
I can't hear you, it seems like the call is disconnecting, can you hear me!?

I call out to my mother. However...

PLAY [Dial tone]

[Subaru]  
Wait, what!?

Suddenly, the call is disconnected. All I hear is the dial tone.

[Subaru]  
...What happened?

It's possible they lost signal, but...

A bone-chilling feeling goes through my body.

The call...the call started to go to shit as soon as I mentioned the fact that Saki had a key.

There's no way that's a coincidence.

It's a horrifying thought, but I have to assume that Saki was somehow able to hear me. I quickly jump out of bed, opening my door and looking all over the house to see if she might've snuck in. But, nothing.

Then...how?

Did she somehow tap into my phone? Or maybe there's a listening device in my room somewhere...

...I need to make sure from here on that I don't speak out loud in my house.

It could just be entirely coincidence still, but I don't have the luxury of taking risks. If there's any possibility that she's able to hear me in here, at all, then I can't take that chance.

Climbing back into bed, I close my eyes and ready myself for sleep.

...?

What was that? I thought I heard sounds coming from outside...

...Well, whatever it is, I can't worry about it right now, I need sleep.

STOP MUSIC


	5. Day 4

PLAY [BGM02]

[Saki]  
Mmn...chuu, haah, nnn...Subaru-chan, it's morning...

Hm...? What's that sound?

Oh, it's Saki. It must be morning. I hear her voice...but at the same time, I'm hearing a wet slurping sound.

[Saki]  
Nnu...nn, hah, chuu...Subaru-chan...wake up, it's...morning...nn...

I guess she's come to wake me up as usual...but...what's going on? I feel strange...

Particularly there's a wet sensation around my crotch, and I can hear wet sounds coming from there as well.

Hold the fuck on a second...

I open my eyes to see what's going on, only to confirm my suspicion.

(Subaru's bed, except Saki's kinda sucking on his dick)

[Saki]  
Nnn...hah, hah, good morning, Subaru-chan...mhhh...chu, slurp, nnn...

[Subaru]  
S-Saki? Ah...w-what are you doing...?

Saki's hanging over me like usual, however this time she's got her tongue on my morning wood.

Why...why is she doing this? Where did this idea even come from?

Not to say that this doesn't feel amazing...my body is screaming at me to bury myself in her face right here and now...

But if I let this continue, I'm cheating on Maika at that point. I could just let her do this and say it's just to keep her satisfied, but if I accept that then who knows what'll end up happening next, I can't let things like this happen.

I then think back to what I saw yesterday when I was with her. Her arm.

If she was that upset over seeing a meaningless kiss between me and Saki...what the hell would she do if she had to see this?

I need to make it stop. I care too much about Maika.

[Saki]  
Waking you up...mm...hah, chuu. nnn...you're amazing Subaru-chan...it's so big...and it's getting bigger even though you just woke up...

This would be a lot easier if it didn't feel so good...

[Subaru]  
Saki, p-please...this is embarrassing...please stop...

I sit up and pull her chin up to face me, stopping her from continuing to lick.

[Saki]  
Ehehe...you don't need to be embarrassed, Subaru-chan.~ Let me make you feel good.~

[Subaru]  
I was hoping I could wait, to show you it...when we were older and stuff, you know? I'm so embarrassed...

I'm not actually. But I need some excuse to stop this from continuing.

[Saki]  
Oh Subaru-chan...you wanted to wait until marriage?

I hate having to say yes to this because it's such a blatant lie, but I look into her eyes and nod without a word.

She gives me a smirk. Not an evil one, more of a teasing one this time. She then gives the tip a kiss, causing me to twitch a little, before getting up from my bed. I pull my pajama pants back up and do the same.

(Subaru's room)

PLAY [BGM01]

[Saki]  
Good morning, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Good morning, Saki.

With my body off of the bed now, we exchange morning greetings.

Followed by me letting out a really loud yawn.

[Subaru]  
Hmm...what time is it?

I look at the clock and notice it's even earlier than yesterday. I guess she really didn't want me running off without her again.

[Subaru]  
Hey, Saki. Isn't it way too early to wake me up?

[Saki]  
But...I thought you would leave before me, like you did yesterday.

[Subaru]  
Oh, I'm sorry about that. If I wake up really early like that again, I'll come get you so you don't worry. How does that sound?

[Saki]  
Okay, Subaru-chan!

It's actually so early that I could go back to sleep and really get some rest before class, we still have almost two hours before I would get up normally. I think I should do that, I didn't sleep enough yesterday anyways and I want to try avoiding sleeping during class.

[Subaru]  
Hey, Saki...would you be okay if I went back to sleep for a little while? You should go home and do the same, it's way too early.

[Saki]  
B-But, Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
I'm not gonna go anywhere or do anything. I'm just going to go back to sleep for a couple hours, you can wake me up at the usual time. Okay? Please, I really didn't get enough sleep yesterday...

[Saki]  
O-Okay...Subaru-chan...promise you won't go without me again?

[Subaru]  
I promise, Saki. I'll be waiting for you right here.

I actually feel bad for leaving without her yesterday, insanity aside I'm sure she might've actually been worried about me not being here. And building up some trust points towards her can only go in my favor.

[Saki]  
Okay, Subaru-chan. Good night.

[Subaru]  
Thanks, you should get some rest too. See you in a couple hours.

With that, she reluctantly leaves my room, and once I've heard her leave the house, I go downstairs to make sure the door is locked myself before I head back upstairs to my room, and climb into bed.

Jeez...I'm still so tired. I let out another loud yawn.

[TAP...TAP...TAP]

I hear a quiet tapping noise at my window. Walking over, I look down and see a familiar face.

It's Maika.

She's throwing tiny rocks at my window. She smiles brightly when she notices me, for a moment at least.

She then points towards me and then towards her mouth. I think she's asking if I can speak. I shake my head. Saki may be able to hear whatever goes on in my room, or worse yet my whole house. So I can't do that, sorry Maika.

She then points to herself and to me, and then in the direction of school. I shake my head again. She looks a little dejected now. I'm still able to see her bandaged arm and it's still breaking my heart to look at.

I point towards where Saki's house is, and then point towards my ear, trying to explain that Saki can hear me currently. Maika takes a more serious expression and nods.

Come to think of it...she has a key, right? Why didn't she come in...? She must've seen Saki outside at some point and didn't want to be caught. It's a good thing she didn't, because Saki would hear us talking.

I point towards her, then to the direction of the school. I then point towards myself, and then towards the direction of Saki's house, trying to communicate that Maika should go to school, and that I need to go with Saki.

...This hand communicating is kind of fun, actually.

She nods and then waves to me, getting ready to leave. I point to her and then place my hand over my heart. Trying my best to communicate that I love her. She smiles sweetly, nods, and blows a kiss at me.

I love this woman more than anything.

She then heads off in the direction of the school as I'm waving her goodbye.

I then climb into bed once again, closing my eyes and getting ready to sleep off the very early morning wakeup.

|Maika's Perspective|

(Street, day)

PLAY [BGM07]

[Maika]  
W-What do I do...?

I need to help Senpai somehow...he's trying so hard to keep us both out of trouble...

[Maika]  
...

[Maika]  
Why is Miyauchi-senpai doing this...? If she loves him as much as she acts...can't she just let him be happy...?

[Maika]  
What kind of childhood friend is this controlling...?

I sigh to myself and look at my arm.

[Maika]  
I'm pathetic...

I start sobbing to myself quietly while I walk back home. It's too early to go to school now.

[Maika]  
Senpai...I love you...please save me...

|Subaru's perspective|

(Subaru's bedroom)

PLAY [BGM01]

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, breakfast is ready.~

[Subaru]  
Got it, Saki! Be there in a minute.

Back to the usual morning routine after the uh..."interruption" in my sleep earlier, I'm getting dressed at a normal time for once. The nap I had was refreshing, I don't feel quite so sluggish.

However...I'm feeling excited. I can't stop thinking if it were Maika who'd woken me up like that, what would've happened.

Then my excitement dies down as I realize Saki would literally kill us both.

[Saki]  
What's wrong, Subaru-chan? You're not going to eat?

[Subaru]  
Sorry, I'll be right down!

No time for daydreaming, can't afford to be late, after all.

Urged on by Saki, I head to the table for breakfast.

(Subaru's Living room)

The first thing I notice when I get downstairs is odd.

I get this strange feeling that the place has...changed. That things have been moved around.

I'm guessing Saki has just been moving things around.

...I shouldn't say "just", anything she does outside of our normal routine needs to be paid close attention to. Especially given I highly suspect she's installed something to allow her to listen in on me.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chaaan!

[Subaru]  
Coming! Coming!

She's impatient this morning.

She's right, however. It's breakfast time, and I'm quite hungry. I push my thoughts aside for now and take a seat at the table to eat.

PLAY [Door opening & closing]

(Street, day)

[Subaru]  
Mm, we're on good pace today. Thanks for letting me sleep, Saki.

[Saki]  
You're welcome, Subaru-chan. I'm sorry I woke you up so early...

I pat her head endearingly.

[Subaru]  
It's my fault for leaving without telling you, yesterday.

Outside the house, I walk beside Saki as we make our way toward school.

I'm glad I can properly enjoy the morning breeze now that I've gotten enough sleep.

[Subaru]  
Hm? Is that...?

Shortly after we leave the house, we see a familiar person up ahead. Saki notices her as well, and looks a little annoyed to be seeing her.

[Saki]  
Hmph...

Yeah, understandable that she would dislike her given she saw us kissing. I wonder if there's any way to make Saki believe that Maika and I are just friends?

This is kind of funny, actually. I'm secretly dating Maika while just trying to be friends with Saki, but at the same time, I'm trying to make Saki think that her and I are dating while Maika and myself are just friends. Trying to make her believe one thing, while trying to make the exact opposite a reality.

Life is weird, sometimes.

I yell out to the girl ahead of us, much to Saki's disappointment.

[Subaru]  
Hey, Maika!

[Maika]  
Ah, good morning Senpai. Miyauchi-senpai too, good morning!

She seems overly enthusiastic about greeting Saki this morning. Maybe trying to put on an appearance?

I never really noticed it until now, but Maika is surprisingly been very clever as well as careful about this entire situation.

Top beauty in the school and brains to match, huh?

Wonder what I did in a past life to deserve her in this one.

[Subaru]  
Good morning, Maika.

[Saki]  
O-Oh, yeah. Good morning, Saitou-san. What are you doing here?

Saki seems taken aback by the friendly greeting she got. I thought for a second I saw her smiling, but it was probably my imagination. A wishful one to be sure.

[Maika]  
A-Ah, well, I was waiting for you two...I thought we could all go to school together.

I wonder is there any possibility that Maika would actually want to be friends with her?

In a normal world, I could see it happening. They have me as a common ground, so there's always that.

However, their personalities are kind of polar opposites, so maybe not.

Then again, opposites attract, right? I bet it could work...in fact, I bet these two would be friends if not for Saki's dangerous obsession with me.

[Saki]  
Saitou-san...what happened to your arm?

Saki looks a little upset when she notices the bandage around Maika's arm.

Wait, why does she even care? Is this an act to make me think she cares about my friend?

Well, I guess that's a better alternative to trying to hurt my friend or separate us by force.

Again thinking about the pure comedy of the fact that the perceived and actual girlfriend/friend here are completely opposite.

...Yeah, Saki is still my friend, despite all of this. I don't want to hurt her in any way, she needs help.

What's Maika going to tell her, though?

[Maika]  
O-Oh, this...I slipped on the floor when I was making myself lunch yesterday, and I had an accident with the knife...d-don't worry about me though, I'm okay...

[Saki]  
It's good that you're okay...

She doesn't really say that in a way that sounds sincere, but the act she's putting on seems to be enough to convince Maika that she doesn't hate her.

[Subaru]  
Yeah. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself too badly. I felt kinda bad yesterday at lunch when I learned she hurt herself while cooking for me, heh.

[Maika]  
I'm sorry, I-I'm clumsy sometimes...

Saki has been staring at her arm for quite some time now, and I pat her head to break the tension. She gasps and nuzzles into my hand as a response.

[Subaru]  
Come on, daydreamer. You too, Maika. We need to go or we'll end up being late.

[Maika]  
Ah, right...

[Saki]  
Okay, Subaru-chan!

With Saki gently holding onto my arm, and Maika calmly walking on my other side, we have a peaceful walk to school.

(Classroom)

Maika invited me to lunch again today. Saki was using the restroom, so she didn't hear the invitation. Maika went straight to her classroom afterwards.

Even though I had to walk to class with Saki, I look forward to spending time with my real girlfriend later.

In the meantime, I used my time alone to relax while Saki was reading over her homework.

Having cute girls clinging to me is cool, but having some time to myself is nice, too.

And having Saki not cling to me for once is a little...easing on my mind. I don't hate her, but it feels like there's absolutely nothing genuine between us and every single moment we spend together is just a game of Cat and Mouse.

I have to endure, just a little longer.

(Classroom behind Yuumi)

[Yuumi]  
Yes, number 20, please read on from there.

During Japanese class, Yuumi's voice echoes in the classroom.

She walks in between desks, textbook in hand. Occasionally, she'll call someone out to read from the text.

Intent on making sure I pay attention so to avoid a detention, I listen carefully to each person who reads.

[Yuumi]  
You can stop there. Now then, for an explanation of the passage we just read, let's go to...

I absent-mindedly start watching Yuumi.

She's very well-spoken and professional when she tries. It's an attractive quality, one that her and my girlfriend share. I might've gone for her before if I knew these things without being her student.

The whole class, including Saki, is watching a student as they explain what we just read. Yuumi, however, seems to have noticed my staring, as her cheeks dye red and we lock eyes for just a moment. I decide to slowly lick my lips, just to tease her. Such can be the perfect cure for even the worst case of boredom.

She responds by biting the corner of her lip. Thankfully, nobody noticed as they're all watching somebody else, who's deep in thought and not paying attention.

[Yuumi]  
You all understand, then? Good, thank you for explaining. Now then, number 21, please continue from where we left off.

As the class continues, Yuumi walks by my desk and stops right next to me. Saki doesn't like that, and begins to grab at my shirt on the other side, while staring down the teacher.

Yuumi notices and returns her cold stare, and they continue to give each other a bitter look for the next few moments, until Yuumi gives up, smiles at me, and continues her lesson.

[Yuumi]  
Good, you can stop there. Please continue from there, number 22.

As she begins to walk off, I turn to Saki and take her hand in mine, holding it for just a moment to try to calm her down. It seems to work, and she goes into a lovestruck daze.

I feel like such a player right now. Easy, big guy, there's a reason for all of this. Just gotta keep the act up for now.

[Yuumi]  
Alright, good. You can stop at the next paragraph, and then I want you to explain the passage we just read.

I spend the rest of class concentrating on the lesson.

PLAY [School bell]

(Classroom, day)

[Subaru]  
Phew...class is finally over.

It felt like awhile, but at least I felt rested and was really able to focus this time.

Actually...I'm quite exhausted right now. When was the last time I actually concentrated so hard in class?

[Subaru]  
I should go to the bathroom. Maybe splashing some water on my face will refresh my mind.

And I could do with stretching my legs out a little. Alright, I'll go do that then.

As I stand up from my seat and start walking towards the door, Yuumi approaches me.

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun, do you have a minute?

[Subaru]  
Sure. What is it, Sensei?

[Yuumi]  
I'd like to talk to you for a moment, would that be alright?

[Subaru]  
I um, I was just on my way to the restroom, can it wait?

Yuumi's cheeks are slightly red...that might be from my teasing earlier. Sorry about that.

[Yuumi]  
It's really important. Come here, Oda-kun.

[Subaru]  
W-Whoa, hold on a minute, Sensei.

She suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me out into the corridor while other students look on in confusion for a moment, until they go back to their business.

(School corridor)

[Yuumi]  
It's fine, so come on, Oda-kun. Please...

[Subaru]  
You don't have to pull, if it's that important then I'll go with you.

What's so important all of a sudden that she needs to speak to me outside the classroom?

Nevertheless, I'm willing to hear her out, so I follow her out further down the corridor.

[Subaru]  
Alright. So, what did you want to talk-

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun...!

[Subaru]  
Nmmmmh!?

Before I know what's happened, she has her lips on mine right there in the corridor.

What does she think she's doing...?

I quickly push her off of me and put some distance between us.

I shout at her in a whispering tone, hoping nobody will hear or see us. Looking around, it seems like we weren't caught doing that.

[Subaru]  
Yuumi! What the hell are you doing in a place like this!?

[Yuumi]  
You're cruel, Oda-kun...

[Subaru]  
What do you mean, cruel? We're in school for god's sake, this is a horrible place to do that!

[Yuumi]  
...I couldn't stand it anymore. The look you gave me in class so suddenly...made me go crazy.

[Subaru]  
Wha...really?

[Yuumi]  
When you tease me like that, it makes me want you so much...hey, wanna do it? Come on, let's go over there and...

[Subaru]  
I...wait, Yuumi, you can't be serious right now...

I know she wants to have sex with me right now, but I can't. Even if I could, it's not even lunch time yet, we wouldn't have time. I don't dislike her, but I'm faithful.

[Yuumi]  
But...you were inviting me to do it, weren't you? With that look...come on, I really want to.

She clings onto my arm as she states that. Then, she pushes her breasts against me.

[Subaru]  
Yuumi, stop this...someone might see us, and what'll happen to you? I don't want my favorite teacher getting fired because of me...

I'm not exactly lying, though being a little manipulative. She is my favorite teacher, although not for the reasons that she's probably thinking.

I hope for my sake Saki isn't seeing this somehow. I look around and we seem to be clear.

Yuumi sighs and finally lets go of me.

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun...can't we do something at lunch break? Nobody will see us, we'll do it in the bathroom stall...

[Subaru]  
Yuumi, you know we can't do anything like that...I'm sorry for teasing you, I didn't mean anything by it, I feel bad about it, okay?

[Yuumi]  
But Oda-kun, isn't my body perfect for you? Don't you want to stick that big thing of yours in between my big, adult breasts?

...No shit I want to do that. But she has to understand why we can't.

[Subaru]  
That's not the point, Yuumi...we can't do anything like that while I'm still your student!

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun...

...She's being really damn persistent about this. It's getting irritating.

[Subaru]  
Look, I'll think about it, okay? I understand you really want to, so I'll give it some thought. Just please don't worry about it for now, okay?

[Yuumi]  
Ohhhh...okay, Oda-kun...I'll wait for you.

[Subaru]  
Good, can you go back to the staff room then? My next class is going to start soon.

[Yuumi]  
Okay, Oda-kun. I'll do as you say.

As she says that, she finally distances herself from me and smiles softly.

[Subaru]  
Thank you. I have to head back to the classroom, so I'll see you later, Sensei.

[Yuumi]  
Yes...I'll see you later as well, Oda-kun.

And with that, she heads to the staff room and me to my classroom. I guess I never got my bathroom break after all. Not that I needed to actually use it.

(Classroom, day)

I enter and take a seat at my desk. Saki seems to be occupied with something else, so that's good.

[Subaru]  
What am I going to do...?

I mutter quietly to myself.

I think I got Yuumi's hopes up for nothing. I have no intention of doing anything with her at lunch, but I needed to get her off my back at least for the time being.

I'm sorry, Yuumi. I hope you won't be too disappointed.

I wonder if I should just end our entire relationship?

I mean, I know I should from a moral standpoint, but...is there a safe way to do so? She isn't exactly the most rational person on the planet, and she happens to be my teacher, so I'm forced to see her fairly often.

But if this keeps going...is she going to end up being like Saki towards me?

Saki alone is hard to deal with, if I had to deal with another Saki who was even stronger and in a more powerful position than she is...

Either way, I made a real promise to Maika that we would eat lunch together, and I intend on keeping every single promise I make to her.

With my decision on lunch being made, I lay my head on my desk and wait for the next class to start.

(School corridor)

[Subaru]  
Now, time to go find my woman.

As soon as the bell rings signaling the beginning of lunch, I exit the class immediately. I then head down toward the underclassmen floor.

If I hadn't left as soon as I did, Saki probably would've stopped me from going anywhere.

Actually, she's been giving me a lot of space today, it seems like most of her free time has been spent talking to her other friends or studying. As far as I know, there's no reason for me to think that it's a bad thing or suspicious, so I'm thankful.

However, I still have to watch out for...

[Subaru]  
Wait, is that...?

I notice a familiar figure on the other side of the corridor. Yuumi. She seems to be on her way from the staff room.

[Yuumi]  
...

[Subaru]  
...

I disguise myself among a few nearby students, hoping she won't notice me. It seems to work, and she passes by. It seems like she's on her way to my class, rather than the one she's supposed to be at.

[Subaru]  
...Phew.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Making sure to look around, I confirm that she's no longer near, and continue to my original destination of the courtyard, where I can see Maika setting up the blanket.

(School courtyard)

PLAY [BGM02]

[Maika]  
Good afternoon, Senpai.

[Subaru]  
Hello, beautiful.

My greeting causes her face to go red and she gives me the lunch she prepared for me. I show her my appreciation by giving her a kiss, which she happily returns.

This feels nice, I wish we could do this every day without any worries at all.

My girlfriend and I leisurely eat our lunch together.

[Maika]  
You look a little worn out, Senpai. Did something happen?

[Subaru]  
Yeah...I have a big problem...

I explain to her the events that happened today, before lunch.

[Subaru]  
And I think Kikushita is expecting me to be there, even though I didn't explicitly promise her anything...

Maika looks at me, almost like she's about to scold me.

[Maika]  
Senpai...why did you come? You should've stayed with her...a-aren't you in danger if you come here...? I'd be fine...

[Subaru]  
No, Maika, I couldn't do something like that to you...kissing Saki in front of you was bad enough, I'm sorry I did that, but I'm not going to cheat on you for real...

[Maika]  
But, Senpai...

She's practically pleading for me to fuck another woman while she's dating me, just so that it'll be safer for me. It touches me to see how much she's willing to hurt herself for my sake. It also pains me, though. I want nothing more but to make her happy, and I'm going to avoid cheating on her no matter what it takes.

[Subaru]  
Maika, I love you. I would never consider anything like that, so please don't worry.

[Maika]  
Senpai...okay...but...

She then turns to me and grabs me by my shoulders, putting a very serious look on her face.

[Maika]  
Would you cheat on me if it would save your life, Senpai?

[Subaru]  
Wh-What...!? Maika, I...

She starts tearing up a little.

[Maika]  
You can't...let yourself get hurt just to make me feel better...Senpai...don't do that to me, I need you...

[Subaru]  
I...Maika I don't know if I can...look, if it comes down to that, I'll do whatever it takes to keep us both safe, okay? Promise.

If that situation were to arise and I needed to use my dick to solve a problem...it would be very difficult but I think I could manage. All I have to do is tell myself "I'm not using this as an excuse, I'm doing this for Maika.

...I don't think it works like that, though.

I just really hope I won't have to make that decision because even if she forgives me, I don't think I could forgive myself afterwards.

[Subaru]  
I love you, Maika. More than anything.

[Maika]  
I love you too, Senpai.

We share another quick kiss and hold each other for a few moments, while I keep an eye out for my potential stalker. Seems clear for now.

Eventually we finish up and get ready to head back into the school.

Seeing each other off, I look at the time and quickly return to my class.

[Yuumi]  
Okay, let's start homeroom! We're beginning right away, so everyone please take your seats.

With the last class of the day finally over, Yuumi steps into our classroom.

After her proclamation, she turns her gaze toward me.

[Yuumi]  
...

...She's staring straight at me, and with a look in her eyes that just screams "Hate". She looks pissed.

...She looks really, really pissed. She looks like she wants to murder me. I don't think I've ever seen this much anger in someone's eyes before. Did it really matter that much to her...?

I give her back the most sincere apologetic look I can, trying to make myself look as guilty as possible in order to make her feel better.

She just...continues to stare at me angrily.

Eventually it makes me uncomfortable so I end up looking away, hoping she'll go back to minding her own business.

But...

[Yuumi]  
...

She's not looking away, she's just...staring at me with hatred...

Her gaze is burning straight through me...all I can think about is class ending.

Homeroom is otherwise normal. She'll respond when spoken to but any time she gets a free moment, it's spent staring me into the grave.

I feel like she wants to tell me something. Like chew me out for standing her up, even though I didn't actually promise anything.

But it's homeroom, and there are students around. So she can't do anything but stand there and stare at me.

Eventually, homeroom comes to an end.

[Yuumi]  
Then, that's it for the announcements. Be careful on your way home.

As conversations begin among my classmates, I notice Yuumi immediately leaving the classroom, rather than approaching me.

...I'm sure she has something to say, but it's not something she can say while there are other students around, and if she tried to intercept me on my way out, she'd have to deal with Saki.

Speaking of Saki, looking towards her, she seems to be also engaged in conversation with her classmates.

Now that I think about it...

This might be a great chance for me to spend some time with Maika, outside of class for once. I just need to hurry out before Saki notices, and catch her on her way home.

[Subaru]  
Alright!

After finishing stuffing the contents of my desk into my bag, I quickly stand up from my seat and head towards the door, leaving the classroom. Glancing over my shoulder as I throw on my outdoor shoes, Saki is not following me, and Yuumi is nowhere to be seen. Good.

With a goal in mind, I leave the school.

(Street, evening)

I feel my legs moving on their own, as I jog towards where I usually meet Maika in the morning, on the way to school. I want to go home with her today. Now that I'm free from Saki, I should be able to do that.

[Subaru]  
Although...if I'm not home all day, she'll probably suspect something...so I don't think actually spending the day with her is an option.

[Subaru]  
But I can at least walk her home and be with her for a little while.

Shortly after, I catch up to a familiar figure on the street and yell out to her from behind.

[Subaru]  
Maika!

In response to my voice she gasps and turns towards me, suddenly getting a smile on her face...

But, after a moment, that smile goes away and she puts on a more serious face, facing away from me before speaking, and speaking quite quietly.

[Maika]  
Senpai...she's behind you, watching us. Just walk...and speak normally.

She...what...how!?

She was talking to classmates when I left, she wasn't even getting ready, how is she...why...

Did she intentionally let me leave first so she could spy on me...? For fuck's sake...

I say nothing and play along, walking side by side with Maika. I wanted so bad to embrace her, kiss her, hold her hand, just feel her...god dammit.

Before we continue, I speak quietly, making sure my back is to our stalker so she can't tell we're speaking, and not moving my head at all.

[Subaru]  
You have a good eye...and you're as intelligent as you are beautiful. I love you.

[Maika]  
Senpai...thank you, I love you too.

She then begins speaking in a louder and more clear voice, enough that Saki should be able to easily hear us if she isn't too far away.

[Maika]  
Where's Miyauchi-senpai? Don't you two usually go home together?

I respond with the same volume, I assume her reason for this is that she wants Saki to think that I'm acknowledging our relationship as being real, or at least that there's nothing between Maika and I.

[Subaru]  
She was talking to her friends at the end of class. I didn't wanna bother her, thought she might go with them or something. I was gonna head to the mall or the arcade to kill some time until she got home, but I ended up running into you so I thought I'd say hi.

[Maika]  
I see...you and her are close, aren't you?

[Subaru]  
Yeah, I guess you could say that...she's very clingy sometimes, though. It gets a little overbearing, you know? I don't mind it though, I've known her since we were kids so I'll always care about her no matter what.

Funny enough, not a single word of what I just said was false.

[Maika]  
That's nice...I'm sorry for that kiss at lunch, by the way...I know I shouldn't be making you do that but...

[Subaru]  
It's okay, Maika. I told her what was going on, she understands I just want my friend to feel better. I don't think she hates you...I just wish she was a little nicer to you.

[Maika]  
That...would be nice...Miyauchi-senpai seems so kind to you, and reliable...I would like to be her friend...

[Subaru]  
Well, maybe tomorrow morning if we all go to school together, you could try talking to her? I can try to help too. We could even have lunch together, as well. Any guy watching that scene would be pretty jealous, I bet.

[Maika]  
Ufufu...she's very lucky.

Things seem to have been going well so far, I'd easily be convinced if I was hearing this from the outside.

We stop speaking out loud to each other for now, however we do continue under our breath.

[Subaru]  
I'm going to try to "accidentally" bump into her so that she doesn't come looking for you. Let's split off here, okay?

[Maika]  
Th-Thank you, Senpai...

I stop us and go back to speaking out loud.

[Subaru]  
You should head home alone. I'm gonna go back and see if I can walk with her, I feel kinda bad.

[Maika]  
O-Oh, I understand, Senpai. This is goodbye, then.

[Subaru]  
Mhm, I'll see you tomorrow, Maika.

With that, we bow to each other, and I watch her as she leaves.

...Totally not staring at her ass, or anything.

Aaaaanyways, I turn back the way I came, and speak to myself loud enough to where if she's still following me, she should be able to hear me.

[Subaru]  
Did Saki go with her classmates, I wonder?

I stop for a moment, close my eyes and stretch while yawning. Once I'm done that, looking forward, I see a small figure running towards me.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chaaaaaan!

She cheerfully jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly. It's...so cliche, but at the same time very cute.

I accept her embrace and hold her in my arms for a few moments.

[Subaru]  
Saki? Were you looking for me? I thought you were with your friends.

Saki stands next to me and wraps her arm around mine, holding my hand as well.

[Saki]  
Um...actually I was kind of...following you, Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
Wait, huh?

Her face gets a little red as she continues to talk. She's admitting she was stalking me...?

[Saki]  
W-Well, I wanted to go home with you, but you left before I could ask...so I wanted to catch up to you, but you were talking to Saitou-san...

[Subaru]  
Wait, so why didn't you just yell out to me from behind or something? You could've walked with us, you know.

[Saki]  
I-I...you were talking about me and I didn't...want to be rude and interrupt...

I feel like I'm in another dimension right now. Saki's actually showing consideration for my conversation with another girl, a girl she watched me kiss just a couple days ago. Maika, you're a fucking genius.

That conversation with Maika...I think Saki firmly believes now that Maika and I are nothing more than friends.

However, I should press Saki about this, maybe I can convince her to give me some more space from now on.

[Subaru]  
Saki...how can I believe that you weren't just stalking me? You don't trust me, do you?

[Saki]  
W-What? Subaru-chan, that's not...of course I do...but you left without me again...

[Subaru]  
Saki, stop that. I apologized for last time, but this time I truthfully thought you would be leaving with your own friends. I didn't want to bother you, okay? Just like you said, you didn't want to bother me and Maika just now. I was even going to come back just to check and see.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...you're right, I'm sorry...

She looks down at her feet, and I pat her head reassuringly.

[Subaru]  
It's okay, Saki. I know you get worried sometimes.

We begin walking home, arm in arm with her humming happily.

[Subaru]  
By the way, were you listening to us?

[Saki]  
N-No, I just...heard some of the things you were saying...

[Subaru]  
Hmm, is that so? Well, in case you didn't hear, would you like the three of us to have lunch tomorrow? Maika wants to be your friend, since you're so kind to me all the time.

She clings a little harder on my arm after I said that.

[Saki]  
Ohhh...do I have to?

[Subaru]  
No, you don't have to if you don't want to. But it would make me happier if you did. I'd like it if my girlfriend and friend could get along.

The irony here is hilarious. I feel so bad for wanting to laugh at the situation.

[Saki]  
Well...if you want me to, I'll do it, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Really? Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, let's get home and eat something, I'm starving.

[Saki]  
Okay, Subaru-chan!

And with that, tomorrow is shaping up to be a very interesting day.

(Subaru's bedroom)

[Subaru]  
Phew...another eventful day, huh? I wonder what'll happen at lunch tomorrow. Hopefully they get along...

I have to remember that Saki can most likely hear what I'm saying, so nothing hinting at my relationship with Maika can leave my mouth.

I throw myself onto my bed and continue talking to myself aloud. I'm going a little overboard with Maika's ideas, but still, they seem to have proven to be useful.

So, let's think about my plans for tomorrow.

Maika is going to be meeting us in the morning, most likely. When she does, I'll see if I can get Saki to talk to her and be a little more friendly to her, maybe that'll break the ice between them a little and we can have lunch together.

For now, I need the atmosphere to appear as though Saki and I are together, or at least are really close, and Maika and I are just friends. That's how it has to look for potential observers, and that's how it has to look for Saki.

[Subaru]  
My parents will be back soon, huh?

Just hold out until then, Maika...we can be together for real after that, and I'll be able to make up for how shit of a week this has been.

Although it hasn't been all that bad...this is the week we started seeing each other, right?

[Subaru]  
I wonder what Saki's doing...

Listening in on me, no doubt. But hey, maybe she's sleeping.

I'm tired. I think it's time I get some sleep, tomorrow's a very important day.

It'll be hard for me to sleep if I start overthinking it, though. With that in mind, I finally close my eyes as I lie there on the bed.

(Fade to black)

...

PLAY [Doorbell ringing]

(Subaru's bedroom)

I'm jolted awake suddenly by the sound of my doorbell.

[Subaru]  
Huh...? Who could that be at this hour?

It's not Saki or Maika, they both have keys to my house so they have no reason to ring the doorbell.

It's almost midnight...what's going on?

PLAY [Doorbell ringing]

[Subaru]  
Jesus Christ, hold on!

Annoying as it is, I stand up from my bed. I could probably ignore it if I wanted to, but if someone is at my door at this hour, they must have a pretty good reason for it.

PLAY [Doorbell ringing]

[Subaru]  
I'M COMING! Fucking hell...

(Subaru's living room)

PLAY [Doorbell ringing]

[Subaru]  
I'm gonna kick someone's ass if this isn't important...

As I'm about to head for the door to open it, I decide to utilize the security system we have in place to see who's at the front door.

My parents are the cautious type, so we have a camera at the door, it'll be easy to clearly see who's there.

(Street, night)

PLAY [BGM06]

PLAY [Doorbell]

[Subaru]  
Wh..what...?

That's...that's Yuumi...

And she looks like she's gone completely fucking haywire...!

Looking at the state she's in, I gulp unintentionally.

I've...I've never seen her like this before. What the hell is she doing here...?

PLAY [Doorbell]

She keeps ringing the doorbell. Twitching. Staring at the camera as if she were staring into my soul.

And she may as well be, because I'm fucking horrified right now.

PLAY [Doorbell x2]

She must be annoyed that I'm not answering, because she keeps ringing the doorbell.

Is this because I stood her up at lunch...? Even though I didn't promise anything, she must've been expecting me...

PLAY [Doorbell x7]

[Subaru]  
What the...fuck...what is she doing...? Oh god...

I've never been more scared for my life than I am right now...someone please help me...

I'm getting goosebumps all over and I can't stop shaking...

Saki is scary, but this...this is something completely different. I feel like my life will end the moment that door opens.

[Subaru]  
...Hm?

I backed away from the camera monitor out of terror, but it seems like she's given up on the doorbell...

Is she going to leave, finally? I'm at least a little relieved, for now.

PLAY [Banging door x3, doorknob turning]

[Subaru]  
W-Wha!?

PLAY [Doorknob turning]

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun, are you there!? I came here to see you!

PLAY [Banging door x6]

I hear Yuumi screaming at me from outside, she keeps banging the door and I hear it start to creak.

[Yuumi]  
This is a HOME VISIT! Open the door, Oda-kun!

PLAY [Banging door x6]

She keeps beating on the door, over and over.

At the same time, she keeps crying out at me, and I feel like I'm going to lose my cool any second now...

PLAY [Banging door x3]

[Subaru]  
W-Why...

PLAY [Banging door x3]

[Subaru]  
Why is this happening to me...

PLAY [Doorknob turning]

What the hell do I do...?

PLAY [Banging door x3]

I look around in desperation but nothing comes to mind, all I can do is panic...

PLAY [Banging door x3, doorknob turning]

I walk to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, and put on the chain lock, then leaving the living room and running to my own room as fast as I can.

(Subaru's bedroom)

I drop to my knees and take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I feel like she shouldn't be able to get through the door anyways, but I have to be absolutely safe...

Eventually I compose myself enough to sit at the edge of my bed.

[Subaru]  
Is it over...?

I stand up for a second, and start walking towards my bedroom door, when...

PLAY [Banging door x3]

Hearing the sound of Yuumi banging against the door again, I fall backwards out of shock and start to shiver on the floor.

PLAY [Banging door x6]

[Subaru]  
...

[Subaru]  
Saki...Maika...Mom...Dad...someone...please help me...

I'm left a weeping mess on the floor in my bedroom.

PLAY [Banging door x6]

After what seems like an eternity of me trying to cry myself to sleep, it seems like the banging is gone for good.

Reluctantly, I get up from the floor, and open the door leaving my bedroom to go downstairs.

(Subaru's living room)

As I get downstairs to check the door camera, I hear a clicking sound. Someone's unlocking the door.

[Subaru]  
There's no way...

There is absolutely no possible fucking way Yuumi has a key, right...?

That thought is quickly dismissed as the door is opened, stopped by the chain lock, and I hear a much more comforting voice on the other side.

[Saki]  
Subaru...chan? Subaru-chan...I can't get in...Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
Hold on, l-let me take the chain off...

I quickly race to the door and release the chain lock, allowing the door to open and staring speechlessly at the girl in the doorway.

[Subaru]  
Saki...

[Saki]  
...

PLAY [BGM02]

I drop to my knees, tears still in my eyes and my face red, looking up at the girl as she walks in, closes and locks the door behind her.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...who did this to you...?

She looks violent, like she's ready to kill someone. I've seen her like this before, but for once, it's actually a comforting thing, to see her acting this way because someone hurt me.

But...I can't tell her it was Yuumi, right? God knows what might happen during class or just, in general.

[Subaru]  
I-I don't know...someone tried to break into the house...they were banging on the door for so long because I wouldn't answer...I looked outside and they looked...dangerous...

I sob periodically between words. Eventually, the girl before me sits next to me and leans against my arm. I guess she really is trying to comfort me right now. I've been scared of Saki all week, but this has been far beyond anything I could've expected...

Being with Saki is actually making me feel safer. Like I'm not about to die.

Eventually, I stand up and put the chain lock back on. I take Saki's hand, and head back up to my room.

(Subaru's bedroom)

[Subaru]  
Saki...can you please stay over for tonight...I don't think I can sleep alone right now...

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...of course...

[Saki]  
If someone tries to hurt you, Subaru-chan, I'll kill them...I'll make them suffer ten times as much as you.

Her words make me shiver a little, but again, it's comforting to hear how much she cares.

I wish I could've treated her better. I'll get help for you soon.

In the meantime though...I feel safer with her. I want to be near her, for now. She was still in pajamas herself, so we climbed into my bed together dressed the way we were. She spent the night cuddled up with her body close to mine, but just for this night, I was okay with it.

I let her lay her head on my arm, and hold her close to me.

[Saki]  
I love you, Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
Y-Yeah...thank you for being here, Saki...

[Saki]  
Of course, Subaru-chan, anything you want...

Sigh. This feels nice. I wish we could do this more often, honestly. Just as friends.

I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of the girl next to me, eventually I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

STOP MUSIC


	6. Day 5

PLAY [BGM01]

(Subaru's Bedroom)

[Subaru]  
Mm...is it...morning...?

Bright sunlight beams into my eyes as I slowly wake up. As my senses slowly return, I take a look around.

The first thing I notice is the cute girl next to me, fast asleep. I can't help but smile. When was the last time we slept together like this...?

I then recall the events of last night, and a shiver goes up my back. Still, I don't feel quite so...well, terrorized by it anymore. I have Saki here to thank for that. She's certainly reliable.

...I wonder what things would be like if I accepted my feelings for her at first? I couldn't ever do that for obvious reasons, but it's still something that crosses my mind sometimes.

It was a dangerous decision to let her be this close to me, especially during the night, but...I was very desperate. I think I needed someone, and she was my only option. But she came through.

I'm sorry, Saki. I guess at least I made you happy last night.

Eventually I hear a yawn, and big green eyes staring into mine.

[Saki]  
...

[Saki]  
Did we...?

[Subaru]  
O-Oh, good morning Saki. I don't...think we did anything like that.

I pat her head, and out of nowhere she bursts into tears and buries her face into my chest.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chaaaaan...Subaru-chan...I thought it was a dream...watching you cry like that...it couldn't be real, right? You don't cry...so why am I here...?

I'm...shocked, to say the least. Is it really that unbelievable for me to be so scared about something?

Then again...I think the reason was only because it was Yuumi. If it was just some street thug trying to break into my house, I don't think I'd have been quite as terrified. But Yuumi just had this...look in her eyes, almost like when Saki gets suspicious of something.

...And for awhile I actually thought Yuumi would manage to take the door down. That didn't help.

I hug the crying girl tightly.

[Subaru]  
It's okay, Saki...I'm sorry I worried you so much...I'm glad you came, really.

[Saki]  
R-Really...?

[Subaru]  
Of course. Actually...how did you know I was in danger to begin with?

[Saki]  
I um...heard someone screaming outside, and when I looked someone was banging on your door...I yelled out at them to stop, but then they ran away, so I couldn't see who it was...I'm sorry, Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
So, they stopped because you came out? I guess you really did save me, Saki.

Unfortunately...I wanted to get her to confess to having audio surveillance in my room, but she gives me a believable story which may/may not be true. I have no choice but to believe her for now.

However, this raises a small problem...

PLAY [BGM03]

...What am I supposed to tell Maika?

On top of that, when will I get the chance to explain what really happened to her? Yuumi is dangerous, probably moreso than Saki, I need to tell her that...and I need her to understand why I spent the night with Saki like I did.

...Is this what cheating feels like?

I feel disgusted with myself all of a sudden. Who would do this...?

I'm going to have to figure out a way to get her alone at some point. I wanted us all together for lunch today, but...maybe I should try to find a way out of that?

PLAY [BGM01]

Well, in any case, I'll have to tackle that problem when it arrives. For now, Saki and I should start getting ready for school.

[Subaru]  
Alright, let's get up Saki. We don't want to be late.

Saki nods and we both get up from bed.

[Subaru]  
Go home and get changed, I need to do the same.

[Saki]  
Okay, Subaru-chan.~

She's in one of her better moods I've seen. Probably a given, seeing as we quite literally just slept together.

I throw on a change of clothes, rinse my face off a little and head downstairs while I wait for Saki.

(Subaru's living room)

Saki comes back in after a little while, still wearing her bright smile.

[Saki]  
Good morning, Subaru-chan. I'll make breakfast now.

[Subaru]  
Sounds good, thank you Saki.

She prepares a quick breakfast as we're up a little later than usual, probably since she had to run back home and change before coming.

[Subaru]  
Oh, about lunch. Are you sure you're okay with the 3 of us eating together?

[Saki]  
...

She doesn't respond but continues making breakfast.

[Subaru]  
Saki? Did you hear me?

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...do you love her?

[Subaru]  
Wait, wha...?

Where did that come from? The answer is obvious but I don't think I can say that to her, even if I said something like "I love you both", Saki would probably want to eliminate her just to keep me to herself.

I stand up from the table and try to give her a serious look, though I'm just looking at the back of her head as she cooks.

[Subaru]  
Saki...do you think I love you?

She stops what she's doing a looks at me, with a face that can only be described as "perplexed".

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, what do you mean...? Of course I think that, I know that! You do, don't you?

[Subaru]  
We've been friends since we were barely walking, Saki. You know you don't need to ask me that.

...This might be a good chance to talk some sense into her. Maybe. It could just as likely turn out with a bad result.

[Saki]  
So you love me, right? Not her...?

[Subaru]  
Saki, that's a difficult question to answer. I do care about her, you can understand that, right? Her and I have been very good friends for awhile and I've tried to be there for her when I can. You know she has it rough. You've seen how people treat her. Someone has to be there to pick her up when she gets knocked down.

[Subaru]  
That's why I want you two to get along. You're both close to me, and I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you.

STOP MUSIC

The room falls in complete silence for a minute or two.

PLAY [BGM07]

[Saki]  
No...that's not fair...

...What kind of reaction is this?

[Saki]  
Even after I spend every single minute worrying about you...looking after you, making sure you're eating well...making sure you're getting up on time for school...everything I do...it's still not enough...?

[Saki]  
Am I not good enough for you!?

Wh-Whoa...!?

What the hell is going on? She's yelling at me like an angry girlfriend would to their cheating boyfriend, this is a different kind of scary...

[Subaru]  
That's not what I said, listen to me!

PLAY [BGM06]

[Saki]  
...

Her expression twists into one of nothingness, and her body is trembling visibly.

I'm in grave danger right now. How the fuck did this happen...?

Less than an hour ago we were in bed, waking up together. I thought she had saved my life.

And her I am, backing away from her like she's about to end it.

How...do I deal with this?

This is my own house she's confronting me in. I could run away, but...to where? I'm backed into a corner right now.

[Subaru]  
Saki...the food is going to burn...

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...Subaru-chan...

She's completely lost her mental state. I don't know what to do at this point, but I do know that I need to be anywhere but here.

But the stove...I can't just let my house burn down like this.

[Subaru]  
Saki! You're going to burn down my house!

She doesn't respond. I quickly run past her and to the stove to turn it off, sighing as I get there, and then look back to her, a very upset expression crossing my face.

[Subaru]  
What the hell is wrong with you...? Are you trying to kill us both!?

[Saki]  
...If we both died, we could be together forever...

...What the fuck is wrong with you, Saki...?

[Saki]  
...She's trying to take you from me...I can't let that happen, Subaru-chan...

[Subaru]  
Are you listening to yourself right now...?

She completely ignores my words and continues on her delusions about how Maika is trying to take me away from her.

You're right, Saki. Maika won my heart. All you've been doing was trying to steal it and keep it for yourself. Well, I'm not having it any longer.

[Saki]  
Well...what is it, Subaru-chan? Do you love her? Or do you love me?

I don't answer her, but instead walk up to her, put my hands on her shoulders, and suddenly she smirks as if she's won something. She must think I'm going to choose her.

...I have other plans.

[Subaru]  
Like I said earlier, Saki. You're my friend. I do love you as such. But you need help. You need serious mental help. You're a dangerous person. I can't give my heart to that kind of girl. I'm sorry I've been leading you on without being more direct, but truthfully, I've been scared of you. Ever since the night I told you I liked you. It wasn't a lie, Saki. But I wasn't ready. I'm sorry, it's my fault you started feeling this way.

[Saki]  
Ehehe...Subaru-chan...that's where you're wrong...

Huh...? Wrong? About what?

[Subaru]  
What do you mean...?

[Saki]  
I've loved you since we were little...you've always been mine, Subaru-chan...mine, and nobody else's...

[Saki]  
I do everything I do for you because you're mine...when you tell me you don't want me, that makes me very upset, Subaru-chan...I put so much time and effort in just for you and now you tell me it all meant nothing. That's bad, Subaru-chan...

What is...this atmosphere...? This is...I can't think of a better word than "Evil" to describe what I'm feeling from this situation...

I have to go. I have to get out of here. Away from this house, away from this girl. It's not safe here...

My own home isn't safe anymore.

...Wait.

After the events of last night...I don't think school is safe, either.

Where should I go...?

Without saying a word, I bolt to the door, quickly opening it and leaving the house without giving it a second thought.

(Street, day)

I run as fast as I can.

I don't know where my destination is. But I know where to go to get there.

The night I asked out Maika, I was headed towards her house. We stopped early because Saki was following us, but this time I think it'll be okay. The difference in our height is quite large, so she shouldn't be able to keep up with me if I run as fast as I can.

On the way there, I see my destination. That destination being the person I wanted to see.

[Maika]  
A-Ah, S-Senpai...?

[Subaru]  
Maika, we need to go, backwards, either to your house or to someplace private but we CANNOT go to school. Just trust me.

[Maika]  
I-I see, Senpai...come this way, then...

She takes my hand and I follow her slow running pace for a short while until we eventually get to her house.

She opens the door for me, letting me walk in with her, and locks the door behind herself.

(Maika's apartment)

STOP MUSIC

We both take a seat on the couch in her living room, starting the morning with what I would consider to be a life-saving kiss. I don't know what I would do without her.

[Subaru]  
Wait...where are your parents?

She doesn't say anything in response, but pulls me over a little forcefully to a room. In this room...

PLAY [BGM07]

There are some unlit candles, a double bed with what seems to be two people inside, covered in a large blanket. Above these people, a large picture on the wall each. One man, one woman. The woman bears a bit of a resemblance to the one next to me. The man seems to be very tall, just like she is. It almost seems like a...a shrine of some sort.

[Subaru]  
Maika...are these...?

[Maika]  
A few weeks before we met...my parents were at the convenience store to buy dinner because Mom didn't want to cook that night...but, the store got robbed, and both of them were fatally shot...I have no other relatives, so I was supposed to go into an orphanage, but I refused...in the end, they let me live on my own when I told them I knew how to cook and take care of myself thanks to my mom...

[Maika]  
I asked to have the bodies preserved so I could still have a family to live with...every night before I go to bed, I light the candles and pray for my parents to rest. I get money from people so I can live on my own and finish school...but only if I do well and attend.

[Maika]  
That's why I started getting bullied...people would make fun of me because I didn't have any parents...and that's how I met you, Senpai...

...I can't believe I never found out about this...

[Maika]  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to worry or think I needed help or attention...and I didn't want you to start getting bullied too...

[Subaru]  
Maika...

I go to embrace her, but she softly pushes me away.

[Maika]  
There's something else you need to see...

She begins to lift her skirt up. And when I see what she was trying to show me, my heart absolutely sinks.

Her thighs are covered in red lines. All over, straight across.

She's been cutting herself. Probably for a very, very long time, too. It would be difficult for anyone to see cuts here, unless someone was deliberately trying to get a peek up her skirt. Given how much she gets bullied...I doubt anyone would be interested in that.

I thought the thing at lunch...was just a spur-of-the-moment action. I had no idea that it was her main outlet and that she'd been doing it all this time...

I don't have words to speak. All I can do is feel for what kind of suffering she must've been going through for several years now. The only positive from this is that I know I didn't make it worse. Maybe I helped, even.

[Maika]  
Senpai, you're staring...

[Subaru]  
I-I'm sorry, Maika...I'm sorry for everything, all of this...I wish I had known sooner, I wish I knew how bad it was, I-I could've done more...

[Maika]  
Whenever I go anywhere now...

PLAY [BGM05]

She goes back to the couch where she left her bag, picking it up and pulling something out of it. It's a box cutter, and when she extends it, I see the blade has various red stains all over it.

[Maika]  
I make sure to have this with me. In case I need to...feel better...

[Maika]  
The pain I feel from this...makes the rest of the pain go away...it feels good to me...

PLAY [Stabbing sound]

As she says this, she presses the blade against an empty spot on her mangled thigh. Blood begins seeping from the wound, and her previously saddened expression is replaced with one of ecstacy.

I...I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing right now...

She's been so torn by anguish that it's gotten to the point where she feels pleasure from pain. Her mind considers the physical pain to be a cure for the emotional pain, so it wants more...

This is really fucked up...I'm almost a little scared of her, too.

STOP MUSIC

But I can't. I can't be like that. I love this girl. She's not a danger to me, rather she's in danger because of me. I have to keep her safe. Even if being around her is dangerous to me, and it already is for several reasons, she means more to me than anything and I need to make sure she never forgets that.

I run over to her, slap the box cutter away from her hand and hug her tightly. She gasps as a result.

PLAY [BGM02]

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...!? W-Wait, my leg...

[Subaru]  
Maika, I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you all week. I thought I had to for both our sakes, but none of that matters anymore. I'm never going to let you be alone again, ever.

[Maika]  
Senpai...but...you can't, she'll...

I sigh and shake my head, standing up and walking over to get a cloth, returning to her and wiping the fresh wound on her leg.

[Subaru]  
There's a reason I came here, Maika. I guess I should start explaining.

As I clean her leg, she strokes my head softly while I speak. Not what I was expecting, but I have no room to complain.

[Subaru]  
Some things have been going on that I don't think you know about yet. First off, you know Saki has a key, and you also told me that she didn't get a key from my mother, that she had a key duplicated, like you did. The guy there told you that someone else duplicated the same key, and described Saki exactly.

She nods as I speak, following me so far.

[Subaru]  
Well, later that same night, my mother called me to check on me. I had meant to call her before, to ask her about Saki's key and if she had given her one, but I kept getting sidetracked. Well, while we were talking, I ended up mentioning it by accident, and as soon as I did so, she sounded surprised and at the same time, the call got disconnected.

[Maika]  
S-So, does that mean that Miyauchi-senpai...

[Subaru]  
At the time, I couldn't prove it, but I had a high suspicion that she either had tapped into my phone line, or had hidden some sort of microphone or something in my room to be able to listen in on me. It couldn't just be coincidence that the call disconnected as soon as it was mentioned that she had a key.

[Maika]  
You're right, Senpai...she had to stop your mother from telling you she wasn't supposed to have a key.

[Subaru]  
Yeah, it ma...wait, Maika, didn't you say earlier you had to attend class in order to be able to get paid? I hate to say this, but we shouldn't be here right now...

[Maika]  
No! This is important...my grades are good, and I can just tell my teacher that I wasn't feeling well today, he'll understand, I don't stay home very often even when I'm hurt or sick...

[Subaru]  
...Are you sure, Maika? This is important, but so are you, and your future is important to me as well.

[Maika]  
My future...isn't going to matter if something happens to you, Senpai...

I think her mind is set on trying to help me. I don't know what she could do, but just giving me a place to stay and someone to talk to is more than enough to keep me pushing forward.

[Subaru]  
Thank you, Maika...I knew I made the right choice.

She giggles a little, and before I know it I'm laying my head on her lap. She winces a little, and I almost raise my voice in concern, before I remember how she feels about pain.

...Still trying to get used to that part of her.

With my head on her lap and her fingers gently carressing through my hair, I close my eyes and continue the recap of events.

...I might end up falling asleep like this, actually.

[Subaru]  
When you came over the next morning, Saki had already been over earlier on to wake me up. I guess you figured that out though, since you hadn't actually come in and rather was outside my window.

I decide to omit the part where I woke up with Saki's tongue on my junk. She doesn't need to hear that.

[Maika]  
Y-Yes, I didn't want to go inside the front door and risk being seen or heard, so I wanted to see if I could speak to you through the window...b-but I guess if she could hear you in your room, you wouldn't be able to.

[Subaru]  
I'm glad you are as intelligent as you are beautiful, that was the right decision. Taking any risks with her is dangerous, and I value your safety more than anything.

Her face gets red and we share a kiss after such a compliment.

[Subaru]  
Anyways, that had made me highly suspect that she was able to hear me, at least in my room. On top of that, I remember hearing something outside, when I went to bed after the phone had disconnected. I never thought much of it at the time because I was tired, but thinking about it now, it was probably Saki outside, tampering with the phone lines.

[Maika]  
Yes, you're right...but, isn't that dangerous, Senpai? What if you had to make an emergency call...

[Subaru]  
I doubt she cares about anything like that. If there's any chance of the two of us not being an item, she'll go to any length imaginable to prevent it.

Maika sighs softly. I'm sure she feels bad for my situation, although she hasn't heard the worst of it yet.

[Subaru]  
I need to get to the point...I've never told anyone this, but my homeroom teacher, Yuumi Kikushita...her and I used to have a thing, awhile back...she actually confessed to me back then.

Maika's eyes widen in shock, she almost sounds amazed or impressed.

[Maika]  
Y-Your teacher confessed to you...!? I-I didn't know you were into older women, I-I'm sorry...

[Subaru]  
...Maika, you're screwing with me, right?

She doesn't respond, but puts on an innocent face while continuing to brush my hair with her fingers.

Well, at least today I've learned that she indeed does have a sense of humor.

[Subaru]  
Anyways, I didn't want to just brag about my teacher or anything. It's important for what I have to say next.

I let out a heavy sigh in preparation for re-telling the most horrifying experience I've ever gone through.

[Maika]  
Senpai, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to...

[Subaru]  
No, I do. I'm saying it's important because it's part of why I'm here right now, and why I can't go back home or go to school.

[Maika]  
O-Okay, Senpai. If you need anything, please tell me...

[Subaru]  
I will. Now, the reason I mentioned that was because her and I sort of "get along" with her better than other teachers. We haven't actually done anything explicitly sexual outside of teasing, but believe me, she has been very persistent in trying. During class yesterday, I decided to tease her a little with a suggestive facial expression because I was bored. I'm sorry for doing that, by the way. I shouldn't be doing that kind of thing with another girl, especially a teacher.

[Maika]  
...I'll have to punish you, Senpai...

Maika balls her hand in a fist and gently pushes it against my cheek, pretending to punch me. We share a laugh together over it.

[Maika]  
I-It's okay, now isn't the time for me to be mad over something like that...um, actually I think you told me all of this already. At lunch, yesterday, I told you you should've gone to her...thank you for not listening to me, Senpai...

[Subaru]  
I would never do that to you, I promise. I love you more than anything.

Seeing her uplifting smile after hearing those words makes all of this more than worth the trouble I'm currently in.

[Subaru]  
So, later last night...when I was in bed and ready to go to sleep, I heard my doorbell ring.

[Maika]  
R-Really? Who was at your house so late...?

[Subaru]  
Well...it was Yuumi. My teacher. My house has a camera at the front door. I checked the monitor for it, and Yuumi was standing outside my door, ringing the doorbell over and over. The look in her eyes completely paralysed me...I immediately thought like I was going to die that night. If ever that door opened, I would be done. Terrified doesn't even come close to describing what I felt.

[Maika]  
Ohh...Senpai...I'm sorry...

Hearing this makes her very upset, and she leans down to place a kiss on my forehead while cupping my cheek. I feel bad for worrying her so much, but I need to get through the story.

[Subaru]  
It's okay, it's over with now. Eventually, she started banging at the door, and that sent an even bigger wave of fear through me, to the point that I put the chain lock on my door, barred myself in my room, collapsed to the floor and was begging out loud for someone to help me while sobbing. I didn't think it was even possible to feel that kind of fear, and it's a feeling I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for making you listen to this, but I don't want you to worry about it.

[Maika]  
As long as you're okay now, Senpai...

[Subaru]  
Being with you is more than okay. The next part might upset you though...

I sigh and push forward.

[Subaru]  
Saki must have heard me in my room, because not too long afterwards, the banging stopped. When it finally stopped for awhile, I went back downstairs to see if she was gone. As soon as I got down, Saki was at the door trying to come in, so I unlocked the chain and let her inside. After that...I asked her to spent the night.

[Maika]  
Senpai...that must've been even more scary, though...to let her come so close after everything that's happened...

[Subaru]  
I didn't even think twice about it. I couldn't. The only thing on my mind was how badly I needed to not be alone, I was more scared than I had ever thought possible. The feeling like your life might be about to end is...something indescribable.

[Maika]  
I see...did you two...you know?

[Subaru]  
No. We only slept together in the literal sense. I wouldn't do that to you. I felt very regretful when I woke up, like I cheated on you. I'm sorry.

[Maika]  
N-No, if you only slept then it's okay, you didn't...

I was a little worried about coming out with this, so I'm glad she's being as understanding as she is.

[Subaru]  
When we woke up, and while she was getting breakfast, I brought up lunch time, because the three of us were supposed to eat together, right? Well...she asked me if I loved you. I told her I loved her, and I cared about you too. And she rejected my answer. She got upset, but not only upset, she went completely berserk over it. She refused to accept the fact that someone else besides her was important to me. And the way she looked, the things she was saying...I thought she was going to kill me and then kill herself then and there.

[Subaru]  
So I ran. I ran as fast as I could to find you. And here we are.

Finally getting through the long story of why I ended up here, I take a breath and close my eyes again.

[Maika]  
I guess this wasn't the week for were hoping for...

[Subaru]  
No, but it was certainly a crazy one. My childhood friend and my teacher both happen to be my psychotic lovers, and yet I ended up going out with my bullied underclassman. It's weird how things happen.

[Maika]  
I like it. I'm glad I got to be chosen for someone else's happiness...especially you, Senpai. That makes me happy...

I sit up from her lap and hug her tightly, and she responds in kind.

[Maika]  
What are you going to do, Senpai...? I'd let you stay here but I'm not supposed to have anyone else over...

[Subaru]  
...Do you have a phone I can use, Maika? I need to contact my parents about this. I don't know if they'll believe me, but I need to at least try.

Maika reaches into her bag and hands me a cellular phone.

[Subaru]  
If I cause any charges, I'll make sure to pay you back for them.

I have the phone on speaker since it's just the two of us here, and Maika can at least somewhat meet my parents this way. It's a little silly, but her testimony might also help.

Ring...

Ring...

[Mom]  
Hello? Who is this?

[Subaru]  
Mom, it's me.

[Mom]  
Su-chan!? What happened? I haven't been able to get any answer at the house, did something happen to the phone?

Maika giggles at the name my mother uses to address me, and my face is completely red now. It also seems my mother heard the giggling and is curious.

[Mom]  
Who is that I hear? It sounds like a girl. Miyauchi?

[Subaru]  
No, actually, this is a friend from school. Maika Saitou. Actually...she's my girlfriend.

[Mom]  
I remember! You said she was the one who got bullied that time...girlfriend? Wow.~ Look who's all popular with the girls now.

Maika's giggling gets louder and she says hello to my mother, and they share introductions.

[Subaru]  
Mom, please, this isn't the time. We need to talk, do you have awhile?

[Mom]  
Well, your father and I were just about to go out for breakfast but I suppose it can wait. What's going on?

[Subaru]  
I'm in danger. Saki is dangerous, as is my teacher, Kikushita. Saki seems to have a lovesick obsession with me that's causing her to go insane, and she has been stalking me and keeping tabs on me in any way she can. When the phone disconnected, I'm almost certain that Saki was the one who pulled the phone line, as it happened as soon as I mentioned she had a key, and I think she has some sort of audio surveillance of my room. I don't know how she did it, but she did it. You agree, right?

[Mom]  
When you said I had given her a key, I didn't have any clue what you were talking about. I thought maybe you had given her one yourself and just forgotten about it. How did she get a key, then...?

[Subaru]  
She duplicated one. Maika here can confirm it, I let Maika get one duplicated for herself in case she needed me, because she wouldn't be able to call me with the phone line gone. But the guy there said he had seen the key before, particularly he had described a girl matching Saki's appearance bringing that exact same key in to have duped.

[Maika]  
I-I'm sorry I had a key without your permission...

I lied about how Maika really got my key, I don't want them thinking she can't be trusted.

[Mom]  
Well young lady, if my boy trusts you to have one in this situation, I don't see why you shouldn't.

My mother seems very accepting of my new girlfriend. That's always a good sign for a young couple.

[Subaru]  
As far as my teacher goes, she tried to break down the front door to get to me. I don't know why she's so obsessed with me like Saki is, but her obsession is on a much more violent level. Both of them have been causing me problems the whole week, and I currently don't feel safe at home. I've been at Maika's house the whole morning, and neither of us went to school today.

[Mom]  
Oh? And her parents are okay with a young boy playing hookie with their daughter in their home?

[Maika]  
I...don't have...

[Subaru]  
It's a long story, I'll tell you more about her when you get back. For now, just assume her parents aren't an issue. You need to get back home as soon as possible, the police won't do anything if all I do is tell them I'm in danger from a respected teacher and a young girl half my size. I'd sound like a lunatic.

[Mom]  
We're coming home sunday around noon. That's in two days. I'm sorry, we can't get back any earlier.

[Subaru]  
I see. I'll do my best to survive until then. Sensei won't be too bad, I don't think she'll be able to get into the house on her own. I'm more worried about Saki. I'm also worried for Maika. Being a teacher, it wouldn't be hard for Sensei to find out where she lives, and, well...yeah. But Saki having a key to my place means that the only thing stopping her is the chain lock. If she manages to get through that...I'm in big trouble.

[Mom]  
Are you able to stay where you are now until we get back?

[Subaru]  
...I don't know. If I can, I will. If not, I'll do what I am able.

[Mom]  
Alright. I have to go now, but please be careful, Su-chan.

[Subaru]  
I'll try. Love you, Mom. Goodbye.

With that, I hang up the phone and hand it back to Maika, and it goes back to just being the two of us.

I lean back on the couch, and close my eyes. A few moments later, I feel a pair of legs on either side of mine, and after opening my eyes, am faced with a very large pair of breasts sticking out of a familiar school uniform.

[Subaru]  
W-W-Wha...!?

I let out a little yelp in surprise and am quickly gagged by the breasts being pushed into my face. It's obvious who they belong to, but the sudden boldness catches me off guard still. I look up into the most embarrassed face I think I've ever seen on a girl.

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...do you...like them...?

I very gently push her away just a little so that I am able to respond to her, and with my answer, I decide to play along for now, and I take them both in my hands.

[Subaru]  
Yes, I do. But it wasn't very nice of you to just shove them in my face like that, you know? You startled me all of a sudden. I think I need to teach you a lesson.

As I take hold of them, their shape moulds around my hand, and the girl behind them lets out soft whimpers as a result. They're very firm, surprisingly. I've had an idea of how big they were, but seeing them bare like this is incomparable.

[Maika]  
Senpai...! Nngh...

[Subaru]  
Are these really that sensitive, Maika? To get such a reaction just from one light touch...

I give her a bit of a harder squeeze. I'm not being too gentle, because even if it hurts, I know she enjoys pain.

[Maika]  
Aahn...! Mmm...

I relax my grip on her breasts, and look into her eyes with a serious expression. As much as I want to continue teasing her like this, and as much as I want to fuck her sore, now isn't the right time for it.

[Maika]  
Haah...haah...Senpai...?

[Subaru]  
We shouldn't do this now. I need to save my strength in case something happens. You said I wouldn't be able to stay here, right? I still have to get through tonight, as well as tomorrow night. I need to be absolutely prepared, for anything.

Maika nods and sighs, dejected. I feel bad, both for myself and for her, I want to take her more than anything. I wish I could.

...I suppose I can tease her, just a little more.

I take her by the throat and press her against the couch beside me, tightly squeezing one of her tits in my other hand while I speak in a bit of a harsher voice.

[Subaru]  
When I get through this, I'm going to ruin you, make you my own personal little cum deposit, make sure your body will be fit for me and me alone. I will own you, and you will fulfill whatever fantasy I have no matter how humiliating it is.

She never takes her eyes off of mine, and doesn't try to move, say, or do anything, all she is able to do is try to suppress her moans and whimpers while nodding at my words.

Done with my fun, I release her and smirk playfully.

[Subaru]  
How did I do?

She giggles and claps in response, and I give her a kiss to reward her for playing along.

After putting her breasts back in her shirt, her and I lay together on the couch and end up napping together for the rest of the afternoon.

|Yuumi's Perspective|

PLAY [BGM05]

(School Corridor)

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun...

Oda-kun and Miyauchi-san were both absent today, unexcused...

I bet they stayed home and did indecent things together all day...

[Yuumi]  
Are you sticking it in her, Oda-kun...? That's bad...you shouldn't be doing those kinds of things with that useless child...

[Yuumi]  
You should be paying attention to ME! Oda-kun...Oda-kun Oda-kun...

I'm going to Oda-kun's house...he ignored me last night, but he won't be able to this time...

Oda-kun...I'm finally going to taste you...

Oda-kun...

|Saki's perspective|

(Saki's bedroom)

Subaru-chan...ran away from me...

He left me...for that girl...

No...that's not right...

He should be looking at me, not her...

But...

He left...ran away from me...like he doesn't want me anymore...

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...fufufu...if I can't have you...

I have something from my dad's toolshed here with me. It's big, and it can cut through anything...I have to get rid of Subaru-chan...if he's not mine, nobody else is allowed to have him...

[Saki]  
I'm coming, Subaru-chan...

(Street, evening)

When I leave my house, I see someone else entering Subaru-chan's home...

No...you can't...that's our house...you can't go in there...

I turn on the chainsaw in my hands and head over to deal with the intruder...

|Subaru's perspective|

(Maika's apartment)

PLAY [BGM01]

Opening my eyes, the first thing I notice is long, black hair laying across my chest, leading up to the head that's buried into my neck.

Shortly after I come to, Maika wakes up as well, and we share a light kiss before sitting up. She fixes her hair and I get up to stretch.

[Subaru]  
Alright...time to pay the piper.

[Maika]  
Senpai? Do you want me to come with you?

[Subaru]  
Absolutely not. I don't know what kind of danger I'm going to be facing tonight, or tomorrow, but what I know for certain is that the last thing I want to do is potentially expose you to that danger. Part of protecting you is making sure I'm alive to do so, Maika. I will make sure things stay that way.

Maika nods with a determined look on her face and quietly sighs.

I know. I don't want to leave either. But I can't stay here all day and night, it'll look weird to the people who support her and besides, it's my house. I should be able to live in it.

As I'm turning to leave, she gently tugs at my shirt, and I turn around in response.

[Maika]  
T-Take this...in case you need it...

She holds the box cutter out towards me, the same one she's been using on herself this whole time.

I ball my fists up while responding confidently.

[Subaru]  
No. I can't take the risk of possibly hurting someone with something like that. I can use these and do so in a way that won't be potentially life-threatening, if I have to. Thank you, though.

[Maika]  
O-Okay, Senpai...please be careful...

Stopping at the door, I turn back to say one last phrase that has never had more meaning in my life than it does right now.

[Subaru]  
I love you, Maika.

[Maika]  
A-Ah, Senpai...! M-Me too...

I suppose I caught her off guard with that.

(Street, evening)

On my way home, I get some more free time to think about the situation and how I'm going to handle it.

First thing I need to do is explore every single inch of the house and make sure there's no one or nothing that shouldn't be there. Then lock the door, chain lock as well. I know she has a key, but she shouldn't be able to get through the chain lock very easily, she would have to break it by force somehow. If she does, I should be able to hear it from my room...hopefully.

...The thought crosses my mind, what my plan is if she does forcefully break the chain lock. I have the window in my bedroom, but that's a long fall...there is a bush nearby though, so hopefully it can break the fall a little. It may end up being my only option.

There's also Yuumi. I don't think she even realizes I have a chain lock, given she wasn't able to get past the first lock last night. I suspect she'll be less of a problem, though I do think she's going to be a problem.

[Subaru]  
...No cowering in fear, this time. I'm ready for anything.

As I get to my house I look around, checking to see if there's anybody nearby who might be following or watching me. The coast seems clear for now.

As I reach for the door knob, I hear a quiet revving sound, as well as a...wet grinding sound? What the hell is that...? It's coming from inside...

I quickly twist the knob and open the door, and what I see...completely...shatters my resolve...

(Subaru's living room)

PLAY [BGM06]

PLAY [Chainsaw revving]

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...

What...the fuck...is this...?

Saki is on her knees in my house. In her hands is a chainsaw that's currently turned on. She's...covered from head to toe in fresh blood.

[Subaru]  
Sa...ki...?

She's sitting in a pool of blood, surrounded by...dismembered flesh, bones, everything you could possibly imagine that's inside a human body...when I catch a glimpse of the lifeless face that's still attached to what could be considered a fraction of a torso.

[Subaru]  
Y-Y-Y-Yuu...mmm...iii...?

I'm completely frozen in the doorway by the scene before me. As if I wasn't even there, Saki continues to hack and chop away at the fleshy remains of our homeroom teacher, with the most sickening smile on her face.

PLAY [Loud flesh-chopping noises]

I can't...believe what I'm seeing right now...

I'm no longer able to bear the scene before me and I drop to my knees, vomiting right there on the ground.

Looking back up once I've regained control of my stomach, Saki is standing now, and she's staring directly into my eyes. All I see within hers is an empty void of nothingness, and she starts walking towards me.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...you did a bad thing...you did many bad things...I have to punish you now, don't I? It's only right...

[Subaru]  
S-Saki...stop this...

I stand up and back away from her, making sure to keep my eyes on her still.

[Saki]  
Look at our teacher...I had to punish her, too. She tried to break into our house again, Subaru-chan...she was going to take you from me. Nobody can take you from me, Subaru-chan...I'm going to make sure~

...She's going to kill me.

Is this...it? I can't defend myself from a chainsaw while unarmed...I could try running, but I...I still feel nauseous from the scene I just witnessed...

I've fallen to my knees once again, in the middle of the road, completely paralyzed both from the shock of what I'd just seen as well as fear.

I'm completely lost.

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...time to make you mine...

She raises the revving chainsaw, preparing to swing it down on me. I close my eyes, thinking back on what I could've done to prevent this entire week from happening.

I'm sorry, Maika...

STOP MUSIC

...What?

I feel myself get pushed over by something.

...I'm not...dead?

I quickly raise to my feet and open my eyes. I see Saki standing there with her blood-soaked chainsaw. She looks...shocked beyond belief. Looking to my left...I see why.

PLAY [BGM04]

It's Maika...on the ground...bleeding from a stump on her arm...and on the ground next to her...is the rest of it.

Her arm...she pushed me out of the way of the chainsaw, and took the swing to her arm, which completely severed it off...

She isn't moving at all...she's not dead, is she...?

Why did she...

PLAY [BGM06]

No. No no no. This ends, now.

You might threaten me. You might try to push away everyone who gets near me.

But you do NOT hurt her.

Saki raises the chainsaw once more, this time her target being Maika. I yell out to her.

[Subaru]  
Saki! Before you do that, I need to tell you something very important.

[Saki]  
...

She turns to me, saying nothing for a moment but eventually lowering the chainsaw, returning my gaze and grinning at me.

[Saki]  
What is it, Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
...That girl on the ground...that's Maika Saitou. She's my girlfriend. Not you, not Yuumi Kikushita, not anybody else. I love Maika, more than anything. And I'm going to protect her with my life. You think you can kill her? Then you'll have to kill me, first.

Her grin remains and soon she begins to giggle, and before long, her giggle turns into a full-on scream of laughter.

[Saki]  
Did you think I didn't know, Subaru-chan? You thought I didn't know about what you two were doing and saying behind my back this whole time? I've been watching you, Subaru-chan~. Every second of every day, watching you, to see how long you would keep deceiving me...I thought maybe you would stop one day, and we could be happy together...but you just don't learn, do you!?

After her final words, she charges towards me with her chainsaw.

I'm more composed now, and the chainsaw seems quite heavy, so her swings are rather slow and easy for me to avoid.

She continues, unrelenting. Swing after swing, I narrowly avoid each attack until I see a brief opening, when she overswings and loses her balance slightly.

[Subaru]  
Now!

I throw a kick into her stomach as hard as I can, causing her to gag and drop the chainsaw by her feet. Seeing an opportunity now as she's hurt, I kick again, this time upwards at her face while she's bent over, causing her to fall backwards onto the road. I pick her up by her collar and drag her to a nearby telephone pole, pinning her against it by her collar.

[Subaru]  
What the fuck happened for you to go this...insane!? You're beyond anything imaginable, you fucking killed our teacher! You tried to kill my girlfriend...and you even tried to kill me...someone you've known since you were a little god damn girl...

[Saki]  
Su...baru...chan...you can...only...be...with me...

I lose control of myself and pull her back, then slam her against the telephone pole again. Her words released a new kind of anger inside me, something I've never felt before.

[Subaru]  
YOU FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE, YOU TOOK A LIFE ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, AND MY FRIEND, ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!? HOW FUCKING INSANE DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO THINK THAT THAT IS EVEN ANYWHERE NEAR REMOTELY OKAY!?

[Subaru]  
...You're fucking sick, Saki...you're far beyond my help, you're beyond any help...

I grab her by the neck and squeeze tightly.

[Saki]  
S-S-S...Su...ba...ru...chaaa...aan...

[Subaru]  
I should kill you right now...for all the pain you've caused us, all the people you've scared away from me, for completely ruining any chance I could've had for happiness before...

I continue choking her for a few seconds, until I decide to release her. She crumples to the floor, unresponsive to anything. I lean down to make sure she's still breathing, and she is, but barely. It looks like she's unconscious.

Then I remembered something, and my heart sank.

PLAY [BGM07]

...Maika! Oh shit!

I run as fast as I can back to where Maika had fallen. I roll her on her back and feel her around, looking for pockets where she might keep her phone. Thankfully, I find it in one of the back pockets of her pants.

I quickly pull it out and dial 911.

[911 Operator]  
Yes, hello? What's your emergency?

[Subaru]  
I need an ambulance and police to the Oda residence, my girlfriend has had her arm dismembered and the girl who did it is unconscious and hurt as well. Please hurry up.

[911 Operator]  
I understand sir, we'll send first responders right away. In the meantime, if the severed limb is still available, please wrap it in something and keep it close to ice so that it may be preserved as long as possible, we want to maximize the chance of it being viable for re-attachment.

[Subaru]  
O-Okay...

[911 Operator]  
I need you to also do your best to keep pressure on the dismembered area to try to minimize the bleeding, an ambulance will be there soon but we don't want to take any chances.

[Subaru]  
Yes, okay, I can do that...

[911 Operator]  
Stay calm, we're all going to do the best we can to make sure your girlfriend comes out of this alive, and with her arm. Just relax and focus on the task at hand.

I run into my house through the blood-soaked remains of my teacher and get a bag of ice from the freezer, then I pull off my shirt, wrapping it around the arm and holding it close to the ice bag.

I then head back outside and remove my pants, pressing them against the wound and waiting anxiously, while staying on the phone with the 911 woman.

[Subaru]  
I see the ambulance now.

[911 Operator]  
Okay, I'm going to go and leave you to them, just do whatever they say and hopefully she'll be okay.

[Subaru]  
Alright, thank you...

I hang up the phone and watch as medical personnel come out of the back of the ambulance, loading Maika onto a stretcher. I try my best not to be self conscious of the fact that I'm in my underwear in public, and I walk into the back with her, sitting next to one of the EMTs and watching her, worried.

STOP MUSIC

PLAY [Heart monitor beeping]

An easily recognizable beeping sound a moment later, and my body is filled with relief, allowing me to relax.

PLAY [BGM01]

[Subaru]  
Oh thank god...

[EMT]  
You did well, young man. She's lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll be okay. She wouldn't have made it without you. So...exactly how did this happen?

[Subaru]  
It's...a long story. To make it short, another girl tried to kill me with a chainsaw. Maika pushed me out of the way and I guess she threw her arm in front of it. I would be cut in half right now if it wasn't for her...

[EMT]  
That's certainly...something else. I do remember seeing a chainsaw on the ground, though.

Conversation between the two of us continues until we're eventually at the hospital, where Maika is rushed in along with her arm. I'm also given a hospital gown to wear, so I don't have to go in there wearing nothing but my underwear.

(Hospital)

While I'm sitting in the waiting room, a person approaches me, they appear to be a surgeon. He tells me that they should be able to re-attach the arm, and they're going to try their best. I feel a little better, but I'm still extremely worried.

...I wouldn't think any less of her, even with one arm. But if I knew she lost her arm because of me...that would haunt me every time I looked at her. I owe it to her not to feel that way every time we're together.

Eventually I curl up in my seat, and succumb to the exhaustion I've been feeling since I got on the ambulance.

STOP MUSIC


	7. Epilogue

...

Hmm?

I feel a gentle poking on my arm, and open my eyes to see who had woken me up.

PLAY [BGM01]

(Hospital)

[Kid]  
Hi! What are you here for?

...Who is this?

[Subaru]  
Huh? Oh, wait, right...no, I'm not a patient here, I'm just wearing this because I lost my clothes in an accident.

[Kid]  
Ooh! What kind of accident?

[Subaru]  
Um...it's kind of personal?

Suddenly, an older boy, about my age walks over and calls out to him.

[Older Boy]  
Hey, what are you doing? Don't go off alone!

...Wait, he sounds extremely familiar...

[Subaru]  
Ozawa?

[Older Boy]  
Oh, hey! Oda, was it? What brings you here in a local uniform, hmm?

He chuckles and I return the sentiment.

[Subaru]  
Subaru is fine. And uh, well, I kinda lost my clothes, and I'm here with someone. An actual patient.

[Older Boy]  
In that case, call me Jun.

[Jun]  
So you're here with someone? Who?

[Subaru]  
Erm...you know Maika from first year?

[Jun]  
You mean Saitou? The girl with the big tits who gets bullied?

Very flattering. I'm not sure if I should be offended or take that as a compliment for her.

[Subaru]  
Uh, yeah, that one...I'm not sure how to put this easily, but...well, she's in surgery getting her arm re-attached.

[Jun]  
Wait, what? The fuck happened to her arm?

[Subaru]  
...Saki Miyauchi happened to it. She tried to kill me.

Telling this story is kind of uncomfortable, but at the same time I could use some normal human interaction for a change.

[Jun]  
What, say that again? Haven't you two been dating forever?

[Subaru]  
No, Jun, we were never dating. We were just childhood friends and I wanted to tell people that, but to tell you the truth, Saki is insane and has had this unhinged attraction towards me for as long as I can imagine. She tried to kill me because I finally rejected her. Actually...Maika is the one I'm dating. Saki attacked me, and Maika saved my life. She also lost her arm in doing so. That's why we're here.

[Jun]  
I see. So she-

[Subaru]  
Wait, Jun. I have really bad news related to this whole situation.

I take a deep breath before telling him this. It hurts me to say it because Yuumi was a favourite among our class, and as our homeroom teacher we'd been with her the whole year.

[Subaru]  
She killed Kikushita-sensei.

[Jun]  
...What? Are you serious?

[Subaru]  
I don't know why or what happened, but when I got home today after missing class to look after Maika, I saw Saki and Sensei in my house. Except Sensei was dead. I don't know what she was doing there, but Saki killed her. Saki is also in the hospital, being watched by police I hope, and being treated. I think I hurt her pretty badly while I was defending myself and Maika.

[Jun]  
I see. That really sucks. Sensei was still so young and beautiful, too. What a horrible thing to do.

I'm going to omit the part where Yuumi was just as dangerously intent on getting close to me as Saki was, I rather not speak down on the deceased.

[Jun]  
Well, I hope your girl recovers from this, and it's good that you're okay. I gotta take my little brother for his checkup, but I'll see you in class on monday I hope.

[Subaru]  
For sure. See you.

With that, he took his brother to one of the doctors who'd been waiting on him, and shortly after I'm approached by someone who looks like a doctor themselves. He's trying his best to force a smile, it seems.

[Doctor]  
You're Oda, right?

[Subaru]  
That's me, yes. What's up?

[Doctor]  
I'm the attending physician for Saitou, you brought her here last night. You've been asleep so I decided to wait until you were awake, but I'd like to let you know that her operation went about as well as we could have hoped, and she should have full use of her arm again before long.

[Subaru]  
Are you serious? Thank god...oh thank the lord...

That's a huge weight off of my shoulders already.

However, the atmosphere shifts a little as his smile fades and he continues talking. Maybe this is why he had to force himself to smile?

[Doctor]  
I also wanted to inform you of the condition of your um...other friend. Or whatever you want to call her. Miyauchi.

I gulp.

[Doctor]  
First thing's first, I want to let you know that there is no mistaking her connection to the murder of Yuumi Kikushita as well as the assault on Maika Saitou. Only her prints were found on that chainsaw. Unfortunately, your house will not be available for a couple days as it is a crime scene and so the police are going to monitor it for awhile. It has been arranged for you to stay at Saitou's apartment for the time being.

[Subaru]  
I see. I guess...I won't be seeing Saki for a very long time then...

[Doctor]  
I'm afraid it's not that simple. She suffered irreparable damage to the heart and brain from lack of oxygen, and there was damage to her esophagus as well.

[Subaru]  
I...but I had to protect her...

[Doctor]  
Look, that's not the point here. You aren't in any trouble, the police have already concluded that the damage to her was a result of self defense, given the potential threat of something like a chainsaw it is being presumed you did what you had to to keep yourself safe.

[Doctor]  
I'm going to put this bluntly, the damage was too severe for her to live without an emergency heart transplant, and since she was very clearly mentally ill and had also suffered permanent brain damage, she was not eligible.

[Subaru]  
Wait, are you...saying she...

[Doctor]  
She passed away a couple of hours ago.

[Subaru]  
...I see. Thank you for letting me know...

[Doctor]  
I am sorry things turned out this way. What's important though is that you did a brave thing, both of you did. Part of a relationship is sacrifice, and both of you risked everything for one another. I-

Suddenly I hear a beeping sound coming from his pocket.

[Doctor]  
Why don't you come with me? There's something I'd like to show you.

[Subaru]  
Ah...okay.

I stand up from my chair in the waiting room and follow the doctor, until we reach the ICU where I feel myself let out a loud sigh of relief, and run over to the nearby occupied hospital bed.

[Maika]  
S-Senpai...?

[Subaru]  
Maika...

The two of us stare at one another for a few seconds before she uses her still-functioning hand to grab mine.

[Maika]  
Y-You're going to have to let me use this for a little while...

We both share a happy giggle and I took a seat at the edge of her hospital bed carressing her hair while holding her hand.

Even like this, she's as beautiful as ever.

[Subaru]  
Maika I...I killed her...

[Maika]  
Senpai...?

[Subaru]  
The doctor told me...Saki is...gone...and it's because of me...

[Maika]  
Senpai, shh...I know he also told you it wasn't your fault, that you had to...you did it for me, to protect me, and yourself...

[Subaru]  
I know that, but I still can't get over myself for doing it...she was my first friend, I've known her my whole life...why did this have to happen? Life is unfair...

[Maika]  
Is...that how you feel about me, too? If life is unfair...would you be happier if we never met?

[Subaru]  
W-What? How can you say something like that? That's not even close to true...

She pulls my face down onto her chest and strokes my hair while speaking very softly. She's always so good at being comforting, even when I'm at my worst.

[Maika]  
Bad things happen sometimes...but you have to accept them if you want to be able to enjoy the good things...I don't like getting my arm cut off either, you know...but I'll gladly take any pain if it means I get to live in a world where I fell in love with you...

...I have no words to speak right now.

Everything she's saying is hitting me all at once. I think I can confidently say now, that this is where our relationship really begins. Yuumi and Saki...they're both dead. It's so painful for me to say that knowing I'm saying it in a positive manner, but without the two of them constantly behind both of us, we can finally be happy together and properly start a life together.

It's going to be hard telling my mother that...well, I killed my friend. But I know she'll understand, she knew exactly what kind of situation I was in and how dangerous it was.

Am I a murderer now?

...No. Murderers are bad people who belong behind bars. I did what I had to. I never wanted this to happen, but it was the only choice I had in order to to keep us both safe. I hope you rest well, Saki. I did love you as my close friend, and you will never be forgotten.

And Yuumi...you didn't deserve what you got. I'm sorry. If one of us was in a different position, I'm sure more could have happened. I wish someone could've made you happier, it's because of me that you were in that fatal position to begin with.

But now...this is the start of something new. A new relationship. A new life.

A reset.

END

Thank you so much for reading through all of this! By the way, I spelled the title as RE:SET specifically because it's the name of the Sentive music track used for the bad endings of the original game. Actually, the original track I believe is called RE:SET "ReWrite-ReStyle" and was originally made for 1bitHeart. I like it.

I didn't really have a grand idea going into this. When I started writing, the only thing I knew was that I was going to rewrite the game with a much more realistic representation of our main character, rather than him just fitting the typical horror trope of being conveniently stupid to advance the plot. A lot of the things I wrote were spur-of-the-moment ideas, I was imagining how I thought the story should continue as I went on, each and every step of the way.

And I had a lot of fun writing this. It was very fun to explore the depths of my own mind, see what I could come up with to make sense of each situation. Creating problems for the character, and then solving them myself.

I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, I apologize it came this long after my first one, but I think if more are requested, I will truthfully be more than happy to put in a real attempt at making some of them happen. As it turns out, I quite enjoy writing.

With that said, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Years, and let's all look forward to 2020!


End file.
